My Sister's Keeper
by sokolin
Summary: En plein été 1999, Eren doit faire face aux aléas de l'adolescence, et l'image immaculée de sa famille se désintègre au fil de jours. Alternant lycée, disputes et rébellions, Eren plonge irrémédiablement, tandis que ses parents, travaillant tard et manquant cruellement de confiance en lui, décident d'engager un baby-sitter pour surveiller sa soeur cadette. Enfin, pas qu'elle...
1. Synopsis

Si Eren avait à gérer les sentiments compliqués que lui imposaient sa crise d'adolescence, le lycée, les filles, l'alcool, la lassitude et l'envie de se rebeller, ce n'était sûrement rien en comparaison de ce qui l'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Oui, en bas de l'escalier.

Location : la maison des Jaëger, une famille banale néanmoins pourvue de forts personnages, dans une ville banale sur laquelle le soleil d'été se couche avec quiétude. Ici, on suit Eren, un type comme les autres qui, du haut de ses seize ans, oscille entre la découverte du monde et l'envie de s'en protéger, et chaque conséquence souvent pénible de ses actes irréfléchis. C'est parce que ses parents travaillent tard et qu'ils ne font pas confiance à leur aîné qu'ils décident d'engager un baby-sitter plusieurs fois par semaine, pour veiller sur le deuxième et dernier enfant Jaëger. Enfin, l'air de rien, aussi sur Eren.

C'est une histoire sans intrigue, une histoire sans vraie nature, c'est simplement une histoire qui est née du hasard et de l'ennui. C'est l'histoire de maladresses, de moments embarrassants, de tendresse rêvée, donnée et reprise, de sourires volés et de gestes espérés, des mots qui font mal, ceux qui apaisent, et de la banalité suffisante du quotidien de deux personnes qui n'ont rien demandé. Surtout pas tomber amoureux.


	2. The Baby-Sitter

"C'est bientôt la fin des vacances," fit remarquer Armin d'une voix sceptique. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Mon silence lui répondit, bien entendu, et mes yeux jusqu'alors posés sur le plafond ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Armin et moi avions la chance d'habiter à côté, littéralement, si bien que nos fenêtres étaient voisines. Je bénéficiais d'un minuscule balcon, contrairement à lui, mais l'arbre qui avait été planté entre nos deux fenêtres faisait office de pont, et l'agilité enfantine d'Armin le menait toujours jusqu'à ma propre fenêtre. Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, je l'avais laissé rentrer, et Armin s'était nonchalamment assis sur mon balcon, les jambes à l'intérieur, mais la tête occupée à examiner des lumières dans l'obscurité du dehors.

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, un voile de lourdeur s'était établi sur notre toit. Il englobait aussi bien moi que mes parents et ma petite-soeur adoptive, Mikasa, dont la différence d'âge avec moi était aussi importante que ma capacité à m'attirer des ennuis continuels. C'était un frein, inutile de le préciser. J'avais énormément de mal à communiquer avec d'autres gens que mes amis, même au fond, je n'étais pas si sauvage que ça – mais avec elle, c'était pire. Il n'y avait pas de frontières à la haine fraternelle, et aussi horrible que ça pouvait paraître, on ne se supportait pas. Des fois, ma mère évoquait une époque où Mikasa et moi étions encore amis, où nous échangions une sorte de complicité maintenant oubliée. Mais Mikasa était là depuis toujours, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, et ladite époque ne me semblait jamais avoir existé. Toujours était-il que j'étais en conflit avec ma soeur, et que depuis quelques temps, ce conflit s'était étendu à mes parents. Et à l'heure présente, je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et monter le son de ma stéréo pour engloutir les horribles voix que je ne voulais plus discerner. Armin était mon seul remède et même si je détestais lui donner la satisfaction de le savoir, sa présence me faisait du bien. Certes, je ne lui en donnais pas toujours l'impression, mais c'était le cas.

Un soupir me prit et je finis par réfléchir à une réponse à lui donner. Armin se fichait que je lui réponde ou pas ; il me connaissait bien. Et tout autant que j'étais impliqué dans sa vie privée, il l'était dans la mienne, et m'aidait depuis peu à réfléchir à une solution pour calmer l'hosilité familiale. Mon agressivité avait peut-être contaminé tout le monde, finalement, car souvent à des heures tardives j'entendais les voix de mes parents s'élever dans le silence, rebondir l'une contre l'autre avec tout autant de reproche que la mienne. Armin avait convenu qu'il était temps d'apaiser les moeurs mais, même si au fond, j'étais prêt à le faire, je savais que je n'en serais pas capable de sitôt. Était-ce une haine temporaire ou un ras-le-bol adolescent ? Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que ça allait passer tout seul.

Stupide espoir.

"J'imagine que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose," répondis-je sans grand entrain.

Les premières paroles de _Curl _avalèrent mes mots et je fermai les yeux, comblé par le volume outrageusement fort de ma stéréo, et par la présence reposante de mon meilleur ami. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Armin et moi avons toujours été proches de cette manière, une relation parfois ambiguë qu'on ne comprenait pas toujours. Et, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il avait toujours été un facteur important dans ma vie. On ne disputait absolument jamais. Et quand c'était le cas, c'était moi et uniquement moi qui élevait la voix.

Étendu sur le lit, les bras en étoile de mer, j'eus vite fait d'oublier de quoi nous parlions. L'angoisse d'une année supplémentaire du lycée et cette tension palpable chez moi était un mélange amer et désagréable, et rares étaient les instants où ne serait-ce que l'un d'eux me sortait de la tête.

"Il arrive à quelle heure ?" demanda distraitement Armin en tournant la tête dans ma direction.

J'ouvris les yeux, conscient qu'il venait de poser un fait que j'avais oublié, tout aussi aisément que le reste. Plus les jours passaient et plus la relation avec mes parents se désagrégeait, et j'étais le témoin silencieux de l'évolution négative de ma vie. D'ailleurs, ma tendance presque viscérale à chercher les problèmes et à ouvrir les conflits avait fini par m'apporter bien des malheurs : et l'un d'eux était la perte totale et irrémédiable de la confiance de mes parents. J'avais peut-être touché le fond, ou peut-être pas, mais chaque pas que je faisais dans leur direction était un pas qui m'éloignait de ma liberté – liberté qu'au final, je retrouvais par mes propres moyens, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Bientôt."

Armin fit mine d'hocher la tête.

Mes parents avaient embauché un baby-sitter. Ils ne m'avaient rien dit de plus à ce sujet. Tout ce que je savais était qu'il était là pour s'occuper de ma soeur, et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à venir à une conclusion si oui ou non la présence de ce fameux baby-sitter me plaisait ou pas. Après tout, cela signifiait que je n'avais plus à m'occuper de Mikasa et Dieu savait que j'en rêvais depuis longtemps. Mais d'un autre, c'était comme quelque chose d'affreusement irritant, sans trop pouvoir expliquer pourquoi : après tout, s'ils avaient engagé ce type dont ils ne savaient rien, c'était parce qu'ils ne me faisaient pas assez confiance pour le faire à sa place. J'avais passé la moitié de mon été à garder ma soeur, parce que mes parents travaillaient tous deux de nuit à l'hôpital. Mon père était médecin, et ma mère infirmière. J'étais bien tombé. Toujours était-il qu'à la fin de l'histoire, ces soirées perdues à "surveiller" ma soeur avaient un goût amer, et la décision finale de mes parents venait couper court à mon agacement naturel nocturne, celui qui précédait leur départ, celui qui signifiait que j'allais, encore une fois, passer une longue soirée.

Cependant, ce soir, les choses différaient un peu. Le type arrivait bientôt, j'avais supposé que j'allais être obligé de me présenter, blah, blah, blah. Je devinais mes chaussures de ma mère claquer contre le parquet du rez-de-chaussée, et mon père lui crier je ne savais quoi, comme il le faisait tous les soirs.

_And I just curl, now, to help me find you out- _chantait Chris Corner à travers la stéréo, et quelque part, il me suffisait d'écouter la mélodie troublante de la chanson pour perdre à nouveau le fil de mes pensées. Puis, sans prévenir, ma mère ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Mon premier réflexe fut de me redresser brusquement, mon lit craquant sous le geste, et Armin releva la tête en direction de la porte. Je m'apprêtais à l'incendier d'entrer sans frapper, chose défendue et que, par je ne savais quelle malédiction, tout le monde faisait quand même, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

"Eren, tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ?" Elle allait continuer, sûrement pour me donner une dizaine d'autres instructions (cette soirée allait _définitivement _être longue), mais elle tourna la tête en direction d'Armin, toujours assis à même mon balcon, l'air attentif et calme, comme à son habitude. "Oh, bonjour Armin." Sa main alla replacer une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille, geste qu'elle faisait toujours sans s'en rendre compte. "Comment va ton grand-père ?"

"Il va," répondit Armin en hochant doucement la tête, un sourire reconnaissant et amical aux lèvres.

Le grand-père d'Armin, qu'il appelait affectueusement Pops (et moi aussi), était comme le mien. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà rencontré mes grand-parents, et ça m'était bien égal – les Arlert nous considérait comme leur famille directe et c'était réciproque. Et la présence d'Armin dans ma vie était tellement importante qu'elle ne s'étonnait plus de trouver mon meilleur ami dans ma chambre, sans l'avoir jamais vu entrer par la porte de devant. Ni aucune autre porte, d'ailleurs. Elle avait sûrement eu le temps de deviner notre technique, même si à chaque fois qu'elle le trouvait là, elle ressentait toujours un brin de surprise, sans jamais s'y habituer, et fronçait les sourcils l'espace d'une seconde. Heureusement, c'était une des choses qu'elle avait écartées de notre guerre silencieuse. Pour combien de temps encore ? Oui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle interdise Armin de venir me rendre visite (par la fenêtre, qui plus est). Alors, par précaution, je n'ouvrais jamais le sujet en présence de mes parents. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je leur parlais énormément en général.

"Tu restes manger ?" demanda ma mère.

"Oh- euh-," commença Armin, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. "Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai, hm-" il perdit ses mots et ma mère crut bon de le stopper dans son conflit intérieur.

"Comme tu veux." Elle lui sourit tristement, épuisée comme elle était. "Pas de bêtise, les garçons," fit-elle d'une voix plus légère, puis, à mon grand malheur, "et Eren, tu descendras, s'il te plaît."

Quelque part, son "s'il te plaît" était la chose que je supportais le moins. Même si, au fil des mois, elle avait réussi à presque me faire détester mon propre prénom, à force de le dire de cette même voix lasse et monotone. Armin eut le temps de lui sourire une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne se retourne et shoote dans un de mes t-shirts posés en boule près de la porte, porte qu'elle ferma avec cette même douceur inexistante.

Immédiatement, je me laissai retomber sur mon lit et un grognement de frustration naquit dans ma gorge. Armin s'était levé, et le constat fulgurant me fit presque sursauter.

"Il pleut," fit-il d'une voix absente.

Je me redressai sur un coude pour lui jeter un regard intrigué. La pluie ne faisait que tomber et Armin avait l'air de venir de recevoir une note horrible (chose qui le blessait profondément, lui et sa fierté, au passage).

"Hé, Armin," dis-je, et instantanément, je me souvins que je l'interpellais d'abord pour le questionner sur son étrange humeur – mais quelque part sur le chemin, je m'étais égaré dans l'optique de lui demander autre chose. Je choisis silencieusement laquelle des deux choses dire en premier alors qu'il orientait sur moi deux yeux bleus brillants dans la pénombre de ma chambre. "Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Tu sais, pour, hm…"

"Le baby-sitter ?" fit-il, si rapidement qu'il m'eut presque coupé.

J'hochai doucement la tête. La perspective de passer une soirée seul chez moi avec Mikasa en arrière plan et cet inconnu qui allait sûrement être un vieillard aigri et inconnu des technologies n'était pas forcément très agréable. Mais je comprenais qu'Armin n'ait pas envie de rester non plus, et même si ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, j'aurais aimé qu'il reste quand même.

"Je dois encore travailler sur mon dossier."

Ah, son dossier.

Armin travaillait depuis des semaines sur un projet d'entrée à l'université ou je ne savais pas quoi. Un de ces dossiers ou projets personnels qui faisaient de vous un élève impliqué, motivé et sérieux. Armin était les trois, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et il avait soif de le prouver à la Terre entière. Ce n'était pas un lèche-botte, ni même un prétentieux, il avait toujours été, au contraire, très discret et compréhensif avec les autres. Le nombre de fois où il m'avait aidé dans mon travail… toujours était-il qu'il avait changé d'avis sur l'énorme projet qu'il avait déjà mis en route durant l'année passée, et à quelques jours de la rentrée seulement, il se creusait la tête pour trouver autre chose. L'autre soir nous en avions parlé, et j'avais stupidement proposé l'écriture de différentes rédactions sur des aspects de sa vie, personnels et sincères. Sans mentir. Honnêtes, complètement, de A à Z. Bruts. Et sans artifices. Il avait hoché la tête à l'idée, mais je pouvais dire qu'il était réticent. Les rédactions étaient sévèrement jugées, et Armin ne trouvait pas sa vie assez riche (en émotions comme en matière) pour en faire une rédaction. Moi, je ne trouvais pas, au contraire- il avait bien plus à dire que moi, de toute manière.

"Tu ne veux pas commander une pizza avec moi ?"

Armin m'adressa un triste sourire et je grognais en réponse. Mes tentatives désespérées pour me gratifier de sa présence se voyaient de trop et il s'en amusait quelque peu, même s'il ne disait rien. Enfin, d'un autre côté, il restait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, et il me suffirait d'hurler son prénom pour capter son attention, surtout qu'Armin laissait toujours sa fenêtre ouverte la nuit – les nuits étaient chaudes et lourdes, et il pouvait s'offrir ce luxe, contrairement à moi, qui attirait les moustiques comme un aimant. Pourtant, je n'avais rien à leur offrir; je mangeais mal, mais je mangeais peu.

"Je ne serai pas loin," me lança Armin avec un nouveau sourire, plus grand, cette fois.

Je lui répondis de la même manière et l'observai s'approcher du balcon pour l'escalader agilement. Étrangement, il n'était pas doué en sport, enfin, pas plus qu'un autre, et il était pourtant devenu expert dans l'art d'aller d'une fenêtre à l'autre. Il n'avait même plus peur de tomber dans le processus, chose qui, lorsque nous étions gosses, le terrifiait.

_Curl _avait laissé la place à _Lightning Field_, et sa mélodie sombre et envoûtante remplit ma chambre avec autant d'efficacité que la voix de ma mère. Armin disparut derrière la fenêtre et ma tête rencontra le matelas une énième fois. C'est ce moment-là que choisit ma mère pour m'appeler à nouveau, sa voix pourtant fatiguée étant d'une puissance étonnamment suffisante pour couvrir ma musique. Je grognai, encore, et me relevai brusquement, faisant craquer le lit encore une fois. J'ouvris la porte si brusquement qu'elle manqua de claquer contre la commode derrière elle, et mes pieds trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux escaliers, dévalant les marches avec une lassitude difficilement cachée. Mais cette fois, je n'entendis pas ma mère me reprocher de descendre comme une brute (et dangereusement, qui plus est) ; au lieu de ça, je me retrouvai, à quelques marches du sol, appuyé contre la rambarde, à observer un drôle de spectacle dans l'entrée.

Mon père serrait la main d'un type que, d'ici, je voyais plutôt bien. Il n'avait rien d'un vieillard, et un instant, je crus qu'il s'agissait d'un stagiaire de mon père (pourquoi ? aucune idée), ou du livreur de pizza, ou quique ce soit d'autre. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de l'examiner silencieusement que ma mère se tourna vers moi, son visage s'éclairant de surprise, comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu descendre bruyamment. Au fond elle ne m'avait peut-être pas entendu descendre.

"Oh, tiens, Eren-"

Immédiatement, le type se retourna dans ma direction, et mes yeux jusque là durement posés sur ma mère glissèrent jusqu'à lui, croisant dans la seconde ses yeux clairs et froids. Waoh, moi qui avait peur de tomber sur un vieillard aigri, je tombais sur un type presque aussi jeune et petit que moi, et tout aussi aigri. J'eus envie de rire à ce constat, mais j'étais trop occupé à examiner l'inconnu qui me dévisageait dans la moindre gêne. Il portait un pantalon marron, sobre et parfaitement à sa taille, et un t-shirt blanc aux manches vertes qui s'arrêtaient au milieu de ses avant-bras. Ses cheveux noirs étaient balayés d'un côté de sa tête, et le peu qu'il restait, de l'autre côté. Quant à son visage… eh bien, difficile de le trouver chaleureux au premier abord – ses sourcils froncés dans une expression profondément ennuyée et ses yeux à moitié plissés qui lui donnaient un côté endormi ne le permettaient pas, pour sûr. Sa peau était pâle, très pâle, et le contraste avec la mienne, dorée et chaude, me parut presque insensé.

"Ne sois pas impoli, viens dire bonjour-" fit ma mère en m'offrant un sourire désespéré, qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas envie de faire. Parce qu'elle savait que j'allais lui rendre un regard incrédule, toujours nonchalamment appuyé sur la rambarde, et que je n'allais évidemment pas lui répondre (encore moins lui obéir). Elle avait raison.

Je la vis s'éloigner en direction du salon, suivie de près par mon père, sûrement pour récupérer je ne savais quelles affaires avant de partir pour de bon. J'entendis la voix de Mikasa dans le salon, où ils s'étaient éclipsés, et les dessins animés allumés en fond sonore, leurs bruitages agaçants couvrant presque la voix stridente de Mikasa. En attendant, le type-qui-n'avait-toujours-pas-de-nom et moi nous regardions les yeux dans les yeux, incapables de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il n'avait jamais entendu ma voix, et c'était réciproque- alors quand il parla d'une voix de velours, grave et calme, même si indéniablement ennuyé, j'haussai un sourcil surpris.

"C'est toi le morveux ?"

Décidément, ce type n'avait pas froid aux yeux. J'en vins à m demander comment il avait réussi à se faire embaucher par mes parents, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'ils étaient assez désespérés pour embaucher quelqu'un de ce genre. Lentement, je me redressai et commençai à descendre le reste des marches. Et, nouvelle surprise, quand mes pieds se posèrent au niveau du sol, quelque chose me frappa. Il était plus petit que moi.

"Tu peux parler. Et quel âge tu as ? Seize ?" Bien entendu, j'essayais trop fort. Ça se voyait, ça se sentait rien que dans ma voix- peut-être par pour tout le monde, mais j'avais vu juste en pensant que la porte de prison le remarquerait, lui. Pour toute réponse, il haussa ses deux sourcils, et ses yeux toujours à moitié plissés semblaient vouloir me geler sur place.

L'album des _Sneaker Pimps _tournait toujours dans ma chambre, je l'entendais d'ici, et je n'avais qu'une envie : remonter et me jeter sur mon lit. Malheureusement, ses deux yeux me maintenaient collé au sol et j'étais incapable de retenir l'envie monstrueuse de le provoquer.

Voilà, c'était dit : j'étais un morveux et lui était outrageusement petit. Point.

"Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis," se contenta-t-il de répondre autant avec lassitude qu'avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Ce n'était pas une menace, mais presque.

Je voulus répondre une nouvelle fois mais ma mère fit irruption à ce moment et je la regardai donner les instructions au baby-sitter avant de me dépasser dans le moindre regard pour atteindre la porte. Ça tombe bien- je n'avais pas envie de lui dire au revoir non plus. Peut-être avait-elle oublié, ou sûrement voulut-elle s'épargner l'humiliation d'une réaction gênante de ma part si elle osait m'embrasser la joue ou Dieu savait quoi, mais elle partit sans un mot, suivie par mon père, lunettes sur le nez, qui nous lança un "pas de bêtise, les garçons" similaire à celui de ma mère un peu plus tôt, si bien que je me demandai s'ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord pour dire la même chose.

La porte se ferma derrière moi et en me retournant, je fis face au baby sitter, bras croisés, qui retenait à grand peine un soupir. Il transpirait l'agacement.

"Alors, ton grand amour, c'est les enfants ?"

"Je déteste les gosses."

Un baby-sitter qui détestait les enfants ? Oui, mes parents devaient _vraiment _être désespérés. Un sourire moqueur étira mes lèvres, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une soirée (sinon plus) en compagnie de Mikasa.

"Pourquoi tu es là, alors ?"

"Parce que j'ai besoin d'argent."

Il répondait si vite et si efficacement que trouver mes questions me prenait un temps fou. Finalement, j'optais pour une sorte d'au-revoir.

"Bonne chance avec l'autre, alors."

Le type me lança un regard étrange. "Oh, c'est pas elle qui m'inquiète le plus."

Bien sûr, le mot "inquiéter" n'était pas de mise. Il ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde, même pas d'un pouce. C'était sûrement sa manière de me dire que j'allais être une douleur dans le cul et qu'il n'allait pas apprécier, mais qu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire de ce que je pouvais bien faire moi-même. Ça tombait bien, alors. Cet accord silencieux était comme une promesse de se fiche mutuellement la paix, même si l'envie de l'ennuyer était plus forte que tout. Soudainement, j'eus envie de monter et envoya un caillou à la fenêtre d'Armin pour lui raconter combien ce baby-sitter était le plus dépressif que j'aie jamais vu. Cela dit, je n'en avais pas vu beaucoup. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas à proprement parler dépressif, simplement et purement drainé de toute envie de vivre.

L'instant suivit sembla plus gênant que jamais, cette transition entre notre semblant de conversation et mon envie fulgurante de me réfugier dans ma chambre. La musique continuait de retentir, forte et insolente, et il me fallait des mots pour disparaître comme si de rien n'était.

"Ne tue personne," fut tout ce que je trouvai.

"Je ne promets rien," lâcha-t-il en retour.

Mes pieds pivotèrent en direction de l'escalier et mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la rambarde pour me hisser au-delà des marches. En quelques secondes, j'étais à l'étage, et j'attendis d'être dans ma chambre pour me retourner. Bien sûr, tout ce que je vis fut la porte fermée derrière moi, mais j'y voyais encore sans mal le visage inexpressif et figé du baby-sitter, dont j'ignorais encore stupidement le prénom. Je cherchais silencieusement un surnom adéquat à lui donner, autant pour en parler avec Armin et l'identifier dans mes conversations qu'en m'adressant à lui directement.

La musique changea à cet instant précis et je me précipitai vers la stéréo pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en passer une autre. Il me fallait une musique… plus forte. Je savais, d'expérience, lequel des albums s'entendrait d'en bas sans le moindre mal. Et un sourire puéril naquit sur mon visage alors que mes doigts se refermaient sur l'album de The Offspring. _Smash. _Après avoir hésité à mettre quelques chansons, je finis par choisir _Self Esteem_, qui d'ailleurs était de loin ma préférée de l'album. Elle n'était pas forcément très bruyante mais les murs n'étaient pas forcément équipés en isolation phonique, ce qui me permettait un large choix en matière de bruit. D'habitude, je préférais m'épargner une visite de mes parents dans ma chambre, tout simplement pour éviter le contact humain avec eux – mais puisqu'il n'était plus question de parents, la voie était libre. Les premières notes commencèrent, et mes doigts tournèrent lentement le bouton du volume, savourant avec délice le bruit sourd de la musique qui retentissait dans ma chambre. Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder à la fenêtre pour voir qu'Armin avait fermé sa fenêtre, et je n'avais pas non plus besoin de me casser la tête pour comprendre qu'il avait tout saisi d'avance. Il savait que je n'aimais pas mettre la musique trop fort quand j'étais seul – ce qui voulait dire que je la mettais pour quelqu'un.

Fort heureusement, ce quelqu'un avait encore de parfaits tympans. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussi violemment que mon père, le jour où il avait découvert que j'avais découpé des images dans son magazine scientifique préféré. On ne rigole pas avec les magazines.

Bien sûr, le baby-sitter de l'enfer se tenait dans l'encadrement, et à peine retourné, il fondit sur moi, sourcils plus froncés qu'il n'en était humainement possible, et son expression plus ennuyée que jamais. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre, distance suffisamment proche pour que son effet intimidant marche (bien sûr).

"C'est quoi ce bordel, gamin ?"

"Eren."

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à le laisser poursuivre avec ses gamins, mais malheureusement pour moi, il était déterminé à poursuivre. Ce n'était que justice : je lui imposais le bruit, alors il m'imposait ce délice pour mon égo. C'est sûrement à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que ça pouvait aller très loin – à l'évidence, il faisait partie des rares personnes qui jouaient le jeu.

"Gamin," insista-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe, et visiblement ce que mon visage lui répondit fut suffisamment pour le relaxer légèrement.

Un silence. Enfin, ponctué de la musique, toujours assez bruyante pour couvrir mes battements de coeur. J'aurais été curieux de voir si Armin suivait l'échange, de la fenêtre, mais le connaissant, il préférait recueillir mes récits plutôt que d'épier la scène directement. Il fallait dire que mes récits étaient marqués par des insultes aléatoires et d'autres grossièretés qu'Armin n'oserait jamais prononcer, même en murmure. Je n'étais pas une véritable racaille, mais Armin était loin de l'adolescent type.

"Baisse ta putain de musique," fit-il presque trop bas pour que je l'entende.

_Et sinon? _fut ma réponse intérieure mais quelque chose dans ses yeux m'intima que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Alors ma langue chercha les mots appropriés, que, finalement, elle ne trouva pas- et le baby-sitter n'attendit pas ma réponse puisqu'il se dirigea vers ma stéréo pour baisser le son.

"Si tu veux bousiller ta capacité auditive," commença-t-il, dos tourné, d'une voix anormalement calme, "fais-le bien."

Il se retourna à cet instant, à moitié seulement, juste pour me jeter un coup d'oeil. Je m'étais raidi en le voyant s'avancer vers la stéréo, et imprévisible comme il était, il aurait très bien pu la jeter par terre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des morceaux. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien, et se contenta de se retourner à nouveau, et moi, trop fier pour m'approcher et voir ce qu'il faisait, je me contentai de l'observer du coin de l'oeil, bras croisés sur ma poitrine, me préparant à toute éventualité. Mikasa devait attendre avec ennui, en bas, mais puisque ce type n'aimait pas les enfants, sa présence ne devait pas faire une grande différence. Il n'avait pas l'air très bavard non plus. Et à mon plus grand bonheur, il n'avait pas la langue très douce.

Quand _Rebel Girl _retentit dans ma chambre, je retins un sourire. Il venait d'échanger la cassette de The Offspring contre une de Bikini Kill, et par la plus grande ironie possible, elle semblait encore plus bruyante que la musique précédente. Ça n'était sûrement pas une illusion, car mes battements de coeur inaudibles jusqu'ici n'étaient plus – ils _vibraient _avec la chanson. Le type se retourna vers moi, son expression figée de retour, et haussa les épaules quand mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, intrigués. Il jouait, de toute évidence – mais avec une telle nonchalance que c'en était déstabilisant.

Puis, sans attendre un seul mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la porte toujours ouverte.

"Si tu veux bouffer quelque chose, ce sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes. À réchauffer, bien sûr. Je ne cuisine pas. Et si ça ne te convient pas, ne descends pas. Et…" fit-il, avant de se retourner à moitié vers moi, main sur la poignée de porte. "Si tu me fais remonter encore une fois," son visage se déforma affreusement en une expression faussement peinée, et pour une raison inconnue, c'était bien plus intimidant que n'importe quelle menace, "je monte avec la batte."

La batte.

La porte se ferma derrière lui et mes bras se décroisèrent d'eux-mêmes, comme s'ils avaient attendu tout ce temps qu'il sorte de la pièce pour détendre leurs muscles crispés. Mon premier réflexe fut de lâcher un léger rire, aussi nerveux qu'amusé, et de poser une paume contre mon front. Oui, ce type était un véritable joueur. Mais il ne jouait pas dans les règles et c'était troublant. Et dire que j'étais parti pour mettre la musique trop fort, et qu'il était monté pour agraver les choses… Et la batte. Il avait noté qu'il y avait une batte de baseball dans le salon, puisque plus jeune, je jouais au baseball – chose qui n'était plus d'actualité mais j'aimais me dire que c'était parce que ce n'était pas "mon" sport. Faux. J'étais simplement nul.

Quelque part, je ne pris pas la peine d'éteindre la musique, mais puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une chanson sur la cassette, elle s'arrêta bien vite, laissant un silence assourdissant assaillir l'espace restreint de ma chambre. Mon dos retrouva le matelas avec la même douceur que d'habitude – autrement dit, nulle – et je rebondis légèrement avant de m'enfoncer pour de bon. Mes yeux se fermèrent, à la fois soulagés de trouver un répit et reposés par le silence des plus paisibles. Parfois, il fallait pousser ce bouton de volume pour ensuite savourer le silence. Armin utilisait souvent ce système avec les choses bêtes de la vie. Celui qu'il disait le plus souvent après les résultats d'un test distribués – et qui étrangement ne s'appliquait pas pour son cas puisqu'il s'en horrifiait – était : parfois, il faut recevoir une mauvaise note pour une apprécier une bonne. Ironique. Si l'on réfléchissait bien, cela s'appliquait à à peu près tout.

J'entends un éclat de voix – Mikasa – transpercer le silence à travers les murs et un soupir me prit. J'étais enfin délivré de mon horrible responsabilité. Les mots du baby-sitter me revinrent et je pris quelques instants pour peser le pour et le contre. Après cette confrontation singulière, je n'avais aucune chance de descendre les escaliers et d'agir décontracté. Il y aurait forcément un malaise quelque part – dans l'absence d'échange, dans le silence, dans la manière presque effrayante qu'avait Mikasa de répéter trois fois la même chose pour être sûr qu'on l'avait écoutée. Et après avoir vaguement réfléchi, ma décision était prise ; de toute façon, je n'avais pas faim.

* * *

Quand Armin toqua à la fenêtre, je fus surpris de me redresser de l'exacte position dans laquelle je m'étais endormi. C'était comme si une seule seconde s'était écoulée entre-temps. Mes yeux cherchèrent le vide autour de moi, captèrent les repères : mes BDs empilées dans un coin, mes chemises posées à même le sol comme des trous de taupe, mes cassettes dispersées un peu partout ou encore une boîte de pizza posée près de mon lit, boîte que je n'avais toujours pas, après deux jours, retirée de ma chambre. Au moins, elle était vide.

"Eren," appela Armin à travers le verre, et je réalisai que je l'avais oublié.

Mes jambes se hissèrent hors du lit, et avant même que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, la fenêtre était ouverte pour laisser passer Armin qui, avec la maladresse d'un enfant, manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il entra sans un bonjour et alla s'asseoir à même le lit avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

"Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Le baby-sitter," répliqua Armin en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu as survécu de toute évidence ? Pourtant, j'ai bien cru que ta maison allait exploser hier."

Mes épaules se haussèrent tandis que mes souvenirs refaisaient surface après cette nuit brumeuse et visiblement imprévue. Je m'étais endormi sans même réaliser. Quelle heure était-il ? Eh bien, connaissant Armin, qui aimait bien toquer à ma fenêtre à des heures matinales, il ne devait pas être plus de midi, pour sûr. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur et mon intuition me donna raison. Il était 11h16. Et le soleil brillait timidement.

"Oui, j'ai décidé de la faire travailler un peu," fis-je en tapotant ma stéréo d'une paume amicale.

Armin sourit et croisa les bras, ses jambes nonchalamment écartées et tendues devant lui, et talons appuyées contre le sol. J'adorais cette manière qu'il avait d'agir comme si c'était chez lui, parce que c'était chez lui aussi – tout autant qu'une fois dans sa chambre, j'agissais de la même manière. C'était d'un naturel tellement évident que la question ne se posait même pas.

"Sur une échelle de un à dix ?" demanda finalement Armin.

Je voulus lui répondre, mais j'étais incapable de trouver le chiffre adéquat. Il était à la fois frustrant et agaçant, mais d'un autre côté, la manière qu'il avait eue d'entrer dans ma chambre et de changer la cassette comme si de rien n'était me donnait l'espoir naïf que peut-être, le Baby-sitter et moi avions une chance de nous entendre.

"Hm…" Une seconde – longue, très longue – de réflexion, puis, "impossible à noter."

"Nom ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Âge ?"

C'est à ce moment-là, sûrement, que je me rendis compte que je ne savais absolument rien sur lui. Vraiment, vraiment rien.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Tu plaisantes ?" fit Armin, sourcils haussés, incrédule.

Mon visage répondit de lui-même et il se leva du lit pour croiser les bras, inclinant légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour m'observer avec ces yeux que je connaissais bien, ceux qui disaient "Eren, à quoi tu joues ?". Maintenant que j'y pensais, ne pas savoir son nom était extrêmement bizarre. Je notai de le lui demander ce matin, car poser la question directement à mes parents était hors de question; je n'avais pas envie de leur faire croire, de toute manière, que ce type avait ne serait-ce qu'attisé ma curiosité.

"Et ton projet ?"

"Oh, hm…" répondit-il, soudainement gêné, et presque instantanément, ses joues devinrent roses. "Oui, j'ai comme qui dirait commencé."

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me dire quoi, alors il n'ajouta rien, et moi non plus. J'avais sûrement lâché une sorte de "cool" sincère tout en cherchant un t-shirt propres dans les tiroirs déjà ouverts de mes deux commodes, et quelque part durant ce laps de temps indéterminé, Armin s'était rassis sur le bord du lit.

"Qu'est-ce tu as l'intention de faire, aujourd'hui ?" demanda Armin.

"Aucune idée," fit ma seule réponse, et mes mains s'activèrent derechef dans la masse de tissu.

Finalement, triomphant, mes doigts se refermèrent sur un t-shirt marron, et propre, par un certain miracle, et je le posai sur le rebord du tiroir avant d'enlever le t-shirt que je portais déjà. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Armin détourner les yeux, quelque part gêné de ce spectacle qui pourtant était une routine entre nous. Et aussitôt que le tissu marron s'enroula autour de mon ventre, il se détendit.

"Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ?"

Armin releva brusquement la tête, yeux grand ouverts, comme si j'avais proposé de tuer quelqu'un. Mes propres yeux l'imitèrent, horrifiés à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais les joues rouges d'Armin m'empêchèrent de m'expliquer.

"Q-quoi ?" fit-il.

"Dehors," mes sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Ses traits se détendirent légèrement mais il y avait toujours cette drôle d'expression sur son visage. Il porta une main à son oreille pour coincer une mèche de cheveux derrière celle-là et je le regardai faire sans trop m'en rendre compte. Armin qui replaçait ses longues mèches rebelles m'avait toujours fasciné – ou du moins, était un spectacle auquel j'étais habitué, et je me laissais facilement distraire.

"Non, Pops m'emmène avec lui quelque part."

"Où ?" Il y avait une certaine brutalité dans ma voix, comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne me glisse entre les doigts ou qu'on l'emmène trop loin d'ici. Stupide.

"Euh, je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu me dire."

Il haussa les épaules pour accompagner ses mots et me lança un sourire triste.

"Mais il y a toujours Connie," proposa-t-il.

Connie. Connie proposait pratiquement tous les jours à l'un de nous deux – si ce n'était les deux – de sortir quelque part. Faire du sport, aller acheter de la musique ou des bandes dessinées, boire un coup dans tel ou tel café, traîner dans les rues de notre petite ville, Trost, ou aller manger un fast-food avec Sasha – jamais de fast-food sans Sasha, non. Jamais. La plupart du temps, j'esquivais l'offre, plus désireux de ne rien faire que l'inverse, mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver mêlé à la foule humaine habituelle : Mikasa, mes parents (à compter plusieurs fois par nombre d'apparition)… et puis, il y avait ce type bizarre, le Baby-sitter, et j'étais encore incapable de déterminer si je l'aimais bien ou non. Je suppose que lui non plus ne savait pas, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir grand chose à faire.

À travers la fenêtre ouverte, il entendit son grand-père l'appeler et se jeta hors du lit avec la même vivacité que moi quelques minutes auparavant. Il me lança un sourire au passage et se hâta de passer de mon balcon à sa fenêtre, avec un "oui, j'arrive" chantant et presque lointain. Puis il disparut en fermant la fenêtre derrière lui et avant même que je me demande quoi faire, mon ventre décida pour moi quand un long gargouillement mit fin au silence.

Quelques soupirs plus tard, j'arrivai dans la cuisine, dans laquelle je trouvai Mikasa, assise sur un des tabourets en hauteur du comptoir, et occupée à dessiner quelque chose tout en mangeant un bol de céréales. Je ne pris même pas la peine de dire bonjour et quand une silhouette vêtue d'un vieux t-shirt noir trop grand et d'un long survêtement gris en coton –tout aussi grand, d'ailleurs- la voix dans ma tête me cria de l'ignorer, lui aussi. Ce que je fis à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et me jette un regard surpris, comme si ma présence chez moi était inattendue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" fut mon seul bonjour.

"Rien," grogna-t-il entre ses dents avant de retourner à sa triste tâche, que d'ici, je pouvais identifier comme étant le nettoyage du plan de travail.

Il devait surveiller ma soeur et au lieu de ça, il nettoyait ? Quoi ? Mikasa choisit cet instant pour me délivrer de l'angoissant silence entre nous deux, mais à mon plus grand malheur, la question, pourtant simple et innocente, qu'elle s'apprêtait à me poser, était suffisante pour me faire pencher davantage du mauvais côté de la balance "humeur matinale".

"Hey, Eren-"

Je me retournai avant qu'elle n'ait pu répéter mon nom, agacé déjà, à l'idée qu'elle l'énonce plusieurs fois.

"Hm ?"

"Regarde ce que j'ai dessiné." Elle leva une feuille dans sa main droite, sur laquelle elle avait dessiné deux silhouettes étrangement difformes. Certes, elle n'avait que sept ans, mais c'était loin d'être de l'art.

"Hm, hm."

Elle me jeta un regard insistant, comme pour m'arracher les mots de la bouche.

"Oui, c'est bien," fis-je, mais ma voix un peu trop irritée prouvait que ce n'était pas tout à fait sincère.

Pourtant, chaque fois que j'essayais d'y mettre du mien, c'était impossible. Les caractères n'étaient pourtant pas si opposés – c'était simplement sa présence, sa manière de parler, d'être… une bouffée de culpabilité me vint, réchauffant ma peau comme des flammes et me poussant à prendre une assiette au lieu d'un bol avec mes céréales (non, ceux de ma soeur). C'est le regard singulier que me lançait le Baby-sitter qui me mit sur la voie.

"Quoi ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas, tu veux du lait ?" fit-il en me tendant la bouteille, posée une seconde plus tôt sur le comptoir devant Mikasa.

Je pris la bouteille sans comprendre, prêt à la verser dans le bol que je n'avais pas, et juste après avoir débouché la bouteille, mon geste se figea dans l'air. Sourcils froncés, j'examinai ce que mes mains distraites avaient pêché, et j'eus soudain un sentiment de honte à l'idée de m'être laissé aller si vite en présence de l'inconnu. D'ailleurs…

"Tu t'appelles comment ?"

Ce fut à lui d'avoir l'air troublé.

"Hein ?"

"Comment tu t'appelles." Ce n'était plus vraiment une question, plutôt une phrase affirmative, mais je trouvais que répéter deux fois de suite la même question me donnait un air plus stupide que nécessaire.

Il eut l'air d'hésiter, et si ce n'était pas de l'hésitation, alors c'était de l'ennui pur.

"Levi."

Ma tête fit un bref mouvement d'elle-même, et j'attrapai un bol, notant avec une semi-déception qu'il ne me retournait pas la question. De toute façon il avait déjà dû l'entendre de ma mère, ou de mon père, ou pire, de ma soeur. Et ce n'était pas comme si mon nom n'était pas écrit en feutre noir sur la porte qu'il avait brusquement ouverte la veille. À ce propos où avait-il dormi ? Sûrement dans la chambre d'ami, à côté de la mienne. Dans ce cas-là, j'avais bien fait de m'endormir avant de faire d'autres bêtises qui m'auraient sans aucun doute coûté la véracité de sa menace concernant la batte de baseball.

Le lait se versa dangereusement vite dans mon bol et le bruit de Mikasa mangeant ses céréales me décontra presque. Dans une grimace – que Levi capta au passage – je rebouchai la bouteille avant de contourner Levi pour accéder au frigo et l'y remettre. Je sentis son regard me suivre du coin de l'oeil, comme s'il surveillait le moindre de mes mouvements. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas ça- il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Mais quelque part, c'était irritant.

"Tu diras à ta mère que la prochaine fois, j'aurai un peu de retard."

"Tu ne lui diras pas toi-même ?" La surprise dans ma voix était évidente.

"Gamin, j'ai été payé pour vous surveiller hier soir. Si ce matin personne n'est là pour vous empêcher de faire des conneries ce n'est pas mon problème."

Alors, il nettoyait le plan de travail, mais rester encore un peu jusqu'à ce que mes parents reviennent était impossible ? Décidément, ce type était… imprévisible. Et difficile à cerner.

"N'en mets pas à côté," dit-il à l'attention de Mikasa, qui menaçait de faire couler son lait hors de son bol.

Il était quoi ? Une sorte de maniaque de la propreté ? Il me dépassa avec nonchalance et contourna l'ilôt de cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon propre.

"Reste avec elle, tu veux."

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, puisqu'il était déjà dans l'escalier, montant les marches avec autant de dynamisme que je ne les descendais. Il disparut derrière la rambarde et je me retrouvai seul avec Mikasa, qui continuait de dessiner en silence. Je ne savais pas ce qui la rendait si silencieuse, mais bordel, c'était agréable. Puis, soudainement, mes sourcils se froncèrent en direction des deux silhouettes sur son papier.

"C'est qui ?"

Elle me sourit à moitié, plus fière que je m'intéresse finalement à son dessin qu'autre chose.

"Toi et Levi."

Je m'approchai du comptoir pour observer de plus près les deux silhouettes côte à côte, et il était plus que facile de discerner laquelle était la mienne. Je dépassais Levi exagérément, et elle avait sans aucun doute dessiné la scène ce matin, en regardant Levi nettoyer, car il portait les mêmes vêtements que quelques secondes plus tôt. La vision comique de nos visages déformés m'arracha un rire et elle fronça les sourcils, irrités.

"Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ?"

Finalement, la plus grosse surprise du jour fut de répondre, avec toute la sincérité dont j'étais capable (et aussi étonnante était-elle), "si."


	3. One Exception (Only)

J'ai fini par accepter la suggestion d'Armin et passer l'après-midi avec Connie. L'air était agréable, les rues quasiment désertes, et j'avais difficilement d'autres moyens de m'occuper puisqu'Armin n'était pas là. Connie, cependant, n'était pas une mauvaise compagnie, au contraire il avait cette tendance à toujours parler de n'importe quoi et c'était un remède efficace contre la déprime. Il était difficile d'aborder des sujets sérieux avec Connie, ou tout simplement des sujets autres que ceux avec tant de nonchalance habituellement.

"Sasha est malade."

"Pourquoi ?"

Connie se mit à rire tout seul avec de répondre.

"Elle est allée manger chez ses grand-parents hier soir. De toute évidence ils cultivent cette même obsession de la bouffe."

Il m'arracha un sourire en me faisant imaginer Sasha, les yeux brillants, attablée autour d'un gigantesque buffet. Elle qui mangeait énormément tombait rarement malade, alors, si elle avait une indigestion, c'était qu'elle avait dû se dépasser.

"Et Armin ?"

"Oh, il est quelque part avec Pops."

Connie haussa les épaules et gratta son crâne chauve.

"Il avait l'air bizarre, hier."

Mes mots furent suffisants pour attirer son attention, puisqu'il leva immédiatement la tête en ma direction. Il fronçait les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je ne sais pas," fis-je. Au fond, ce n'était qu'une impression. "Il réagissait bizarrement."

Connie me regarda un instant, sans rien dire, avant de détourner les yeux en haussant les épaules une nouvelle fois. Il devait se dire que je m'inquiétais pour rien, surtout si je n'avais pas de preuves à lui fournir, et il devait avoir raison. Alors aucun de nous deux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit et on finit par parler d'un sujet particulièrement pénible.

"Tu es prêt pour la reprise ?"

Un rire de ma part lui répondit.

"Ouais, moi non plus," soupira Connie. "Franchement, mec, je suis certain que je vais finir dans une classe terrible."

"Tu tomberas peut-être avec Sasha."

Connie me sourit à ces mots mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment – il avait déjà été dans sa classe l'année précédente, tout comme moi avec Armin, alors se retrouver de nouveau dans la même classe était un coup de chance. Me concernant, je savais déjà, par intuiton, ce qui m'attendait. Connie l'avait deviné.

"Mon bras que tu tomberas avec la tête de cheval."

"Pff," fut tout ce que je pus répondre.

La tête de cheval, c'était Jean, Jean Kirschtein – un type pas mauvais, dans le fond, mais profondément agaçant. Si j'avais un don pour m'attirer des ennuis, Jean participait beaucoup – et au final, nous finissions toujours par nous battre ou Dieu savait quoi. Cette année, j'avais prévu d'être plus doux et de prendre les choses d'un côté plus humoristique, et Connie et moi avions convenu de mettre en place plusieurs plaisanteries qui peut-être, me couteraient un aller retour en retenue, mais qui au moins, me donneraient la satisfaction d'avoir énervé Kirschtein sans ouvrir la bouche ni montrer mon poing. Connie avait proposé de remplacer son shampoing de douche par de la teinture, et c'était une idée en tête de ma liste – suivie par le découpage de son uniforme de sport, fourni par l'école. Je l'imaginais sans mal se rendre en cours de sport avec un coeur découpé sur la poitrine, et totalement ignorant de la chose.

"Tu vas t'inscrire dans un club cette année ?"

J'hochai négativement la tête. Un club, moi ? J'arrivais à peine à sortir de chez moi et parler aux gens. Tout ce que j'étais capable de faire était de passer ma musique jour et nuit, parler à Armin, et attendre. Attendre que le lycée se finisse, que je trouve un moyen de sortir de cette lassitude permanente. J'aimais bien me dire que c'était la faute de l'adolescence, et ça l'était sûrement – pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Toujours était-il que j'étais comme paralysé, et que le fait de me mêler à la masse adolescente banale et bruyante n'était pas ma priorité.

Nous étions assis sur les marches d'un magasin, et quand la porte s'ouvrit, Connie se pencha sur la gauche pour laisser l'inconnu passer. Tout ce que je vis fut son pied, s'écraser à quelques centimètres de moi, puis descendre les autres marches avant de se retourner vers nous, sourcils froncés. Mais au lieu de regarder Connie, ou simplement nous jeter un coup d'oeil, il m'observa un tout petit peu plus longtemps que la normale – juste assez pour que Connie se raidisse, à la fois amusé et horrifié. Quant à moi, je soutins son regard, avec la même expression que l'inconnu portait derrière ses lunettes de vue rondes et abîmées. Puis le type baissa les yeux jusqu'à mes pieds, analysant l'ensemble, et reprit sa route sans un mot.

"Woah, mec, c'était quoi ça ?"

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, trop occupé à regarder le type s'éloigner. Quelle mouche lui avait piqué ? Après tout, je n'étais pas si provocateur. Certes, j'avais la lèvre inférieure percée, et un tatouage à l'épaule (qu'il ne pouvait évidemment pas voir, et dont, d'ailleurs, presque tout le monde ignorait l'existence), et mes cheveux noirs étaient dispersés de façon tellement négligée que j'aurais pu sortir du lit à l'instant – mais je n'avais pas l'air d'un véritable délinquant, passée mon allure bagarreuse et mon style vestimentaire. Je n'étais ni un rockeur, ni un punk, encore moins un goth. Je n'étais pas vraiment quelqu'un à part entière – juste moi, et l'amas de conneries que je traînais derrière moi. Si ma tête ne lui revenait pas, quel besoin avait-il de me fixer de la sorte ? L'irritation me vint comme une bouffée de chaleur et je dus retenir ma frustration dans un unique soupir.

"Aucune idée, Connie."

"Mec, il t'a carrément fixé !"

"Je sais."

Mais mon manque d'enthousiasme face à l'étrange scène qui venait de se passer ne semblait pas le freiner, et il continua de commenter la chose comme si je n'avais pas été là pour la voir – ou plutôt la subir. C'était sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles je détestais les gens, dehors, les inconnus, la masse. Ils entraient dans un périmètre qui ne leur était pas réservé.

Connie continuait de parler mais déjà je n'écoutais plus. Le soleil faisait son travail, amenant une chaleur légère mais suffisante pour ralentir le moindre de mes mouvements. Personne ne semblait dans les environs, c'était calme et tranquille, presque désert. Quelque part entre les derniers mots que j'avais entendu de lui et l'instant d'après, il avait changé de sujet, me fixant avec des yeux grand ouverts, pleins d'insistance.

"Quoi ?"

Il fit mine de soupirer, mais je savais qu'il était plus exaspéré de ma tendance à dériver qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois.

"Je te demandais si tu faisais quelque chose ce soir."

Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour trouver la réponse, et elle était négative à trois cent pourcents.

"Nope."

Son sourire naquit instantanément et je le vis s'étirer d'une oreille à l'autre. Connie était de ces personnes toujours à l'écart de la réalité, bien enfouies dans un cocon rassurant bordé des choses banales de l'adolescente. À certains moments, je me demandais si mes propres mesures étaient bien normales, ou si c'était moi qui me retrouvait hors des critères de la normalité. Un adolescent était bien censé détester le monde ? Ses parents en première ligne ? Oui, sûrement. Alors pourquoi je me sentais tellement différent aux côtés de Connie ? Comme si, quelque part, nous n'évoluions par dans le même monde ?

"Alors, tu viens avec nous."

"Nous ?"

"Ouais, moi et Sash."

Connie et elle était en couple depuis longtemps déjà. Au départ ils étaient ces deux idiots inséparables, qui ramenaient toujours une dose de bonne humeur (et de folie aussi). Puis presque naturellement leur relation avait changé, mais ils étaient assez proches avant ce stade pour que la différence soit extrêmement moindre. J'imaginais qu'il n'y avait que la partie "sexe" rajoutée à l'équation, et tant mieux pour eux, non ? C'était sûrement une bonne chose. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Et Dieu, je détestais cette expression.

"Je ne sais pas-"

"Oh, allez !" s'écria-t-il se brusquement que j'en perdis mes mots. "Il y aura tout le monde."

Bonne raison de ne pas y aller.

"Ce sera chez Marco."

Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était un argument. Marco avait une maison énorme et ses parents, à chaque fois qu'ils partaient, l'autorisaient à inviter des personnes- bien sûr, dans leur tête, Marco, qui était sage et studieux, ne devait pas avoir l'écriteau "alcool" ou "sexe" dans la tête, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Alors, à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Marco organisait une fête où étrangement on retrouvait une concentration forte des personnes qu'on croisait habituellement au lycée, dans les couloirs, à la table de derrière, ou au casier d'à côté… Toujours était-il qu'au fond, c'était une manière comme une autre de tuer le temps. Armin ne reviendrait sûrement pas avant une certaine heure, et l'idée de rester seul dans ma chambre sans lui ni aucune occupation m'était insupportable. De plus, si mes parents se trouvaient à la maison ce soir, alors c'était une bonne raison d'y aller. Même si au fond de moi, j'étais presque persuadé qu'ils travailleraient.

"OK."

Ce mot suffit et Connie sourit de plus belle, un sourire presque contagieux si je n'y avais pas été immunisé depuis le temps. Alors je me contentai de l'observer, le visage mort et délaissé de toute expression, comme si je retombais dans ma réflexion profonde. Immédiatement, il se mit à parler d'autre chose, attrapant maladroitement la boisson qu'il venait d'acheter (moi, j'avais déjà fini la mienne) pour en boire quelques gorgées.

Mes parents n'allaient pas dire non. De toute manière, c'était absolument impossible que je leur demande la permission. Je m'en irais par mes propres moyens, comme j'en avais l'habitude, et ce serait tout. Passer par la case 'parents' n'était pas une option, pas pour moi. Alors au son de la voix de Connie, enjouée et enthousiaste, mon esprit dériva une nouvelle fois, commençant déjà à penser à ce que ce soir serait.

* * *

Je ne m'étais pas trompé – mes parents étaient partis travailler. J'avais entendu la voiture s'en aller de l'allée, et après m'être jeté sur mon balcon, j'avais vu le même véhicule s'éloigner dans la rue. Inutile de présumer que le baby-sitter – Levi – était déjà là, autrement, ils auraient hurlé mon nom jusqu'à ce que je daigne descendre, m'incendiant de reproches pour ne pas en avoir quelque chose à faire – ce qui était vrai. Le fait de le savoir ici, au rez-de-chaussée, sans même m'en être préparée, était étrangement dérangeante. Comme si quelque chose venait de me surprendre, à tel point que mes options se rétrécissaient. Ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr, mais toujours était-il que le baby-sitter le plus singulier qui puisse exister était à une distance relativement réduite de moi, et pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue, c'était déstabilisant. Ce type, de toute manière, aussi jeune était-il, devait avoir fait fuir une tonne de personnes, avec son air ennuyé et ses paroles crues.

Au moment même où je tirai mon tiroir à la recherche d'un hoodie vert, veste qui finissait automatiquement sur mon dos quand je cherchais le synonyme de rapidité et de simplicité, j'eus le soulagement de voir qu'Armin était revenu. Je portais un t-shirt noir à manches mi-longues et un jean bleu clair, simple et déchiré au niveau des genoux, devant. Armin portait une chemise bleu pastel, dont il avait retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Quand il toqua sur la vitre, un sourire timide aux lèvres, et à peine ma tête fut-elle tournée dans sa direction qu'il m'était impossible de nier la vérité : il était vraiment _beau_. Il portait sa chemise avec une candeur infinie, et son jean sombre un peu trop large pour lui était retroussé jusqu'au tiers de sa cheville, surmontant ses bottines un peu trop rock pour lui, qui lui allaient à merveille. Quant à ses fins cheveux blonds, il avait coincé deux mèches derrière ses oreilles et quelques autres, rebelles, tombaient sur ses yeux avec toute l'innocence du monde.

Mes doigts se posèrent sur la poignée et tira la fenêtre, dans un geste devenu plus naturel que possible. Armin entra maladroitement et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner dans ma direction. Il souriait.

"Alors ?"

"Je t'ai écouté," fis-je simplement. "Connie m'a invité à une fête, tu viens avec moi j'espère ?"

Il posa sur moi des yeux surpris. Moi, aller à une fête ? Certes, j'étais quelqu'un qui aimait le goût de l'alcool et de l'incontrôlable, mais j'étais aussi quelqu'un de peu sociable. Surtout ces derniers temps.

"Oh, allez."

"Bon, d'accord," céda-t-il avec un semi-sourire.

"Et toi, cette journée ? Où est-ce que tu es allé finalement ?"

"Oh, c'était juste quelqu'un de la famille à qui on a rendu visite, en fait."

Il y avait quelque chose de pensif dans sa voix, comme toujours, mais ce soir un peu plus que d'habitude. Il ne mentait pas, je le savais – de toute manière je le connaissais trop bien pour me laisser berner. Mais il avait l'air tout aussi pensif que moi avec Connie, et ma curiosité brûlait dans ma poitrine avec violence. Cependant, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il veuille en parler, et aborder le sujet maintenant aurait été bizarre ; je me pressais pour me rendre chez Marco et je préférais prendre mon temps pour lui.

Armin passa une main dans ses propres cheveux d'or et je le regardai faire, toujours captivé par ce geste timide et viscéral. Puis mes mains plongèrent dans les poches de ma veste et un soupir me vint.

"On y va ?"

* * *

Après avoir fait notre chemin jusqu'à la parte et être sortis en catimini, il nous fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour parvenir jusqu'à la maison de Marco. Grande et spacieuse, plus que la moyenne, elle contenait déjà trop de corps pour que ce ne soit sain. Armin rit devant ce spectacle et, montant sur le trottoir, on se dirigea en direction de Christa, plantée devant la porte.

"Salut !" lança-t-elle, son visage s'éclairant soudainement.

Armin lui sourit amicalement et ma réponse se fit d'un bref geste de la main. Elle nous regarda tour à tour, comme si elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Puis mes sourcils se froncèrent et elle lâcha :

"Ymir n'est pas revenue, alors…"

Ymir était son amie la plus proche, pour ne pas dire plus. Nous n'avions jamais su exactement quel type de relation elles avaient, si bien qu'au final, elles étaient indissociables. Christa, petite et chétive, avait les mêmes caractéristiques qu'Armin, cheveux dorés, peau de poupée, yeux océan… ils auraient presque pu être parents, même. Mais je préférais savoir Armin fils unique – c'était égoïste de ma part mais ça n'était pas étonnant. Egoïste devait être mon second prénom – et si ce n'était pas le second, alors c'était le troisième.

"Tu veux entrer avec nous ?"

"Oh non-" s'empressa-t-elle, soudainement gênée à l'idée de nous déranger. "Non j'attends Ymir, elle est partie chercher à boire, hm…-" elle chercha quoi dire mais visiblement, ses mots avaient atteint leur limite.

Armin sourit de plus belle et je l'imitai, gratifiant Christa d'une preuve sincère qu'elle ne nous dérangeait pas de toute façon. Armin fut le premier à s'avancer vers la porte, déjà ouverte et tenue telle quelle par un pack de bières posé devant, retenant son poids. Immédiatement, l'atmosphère de la fête nous vint avec violence, presque. La nuit était déjà tombée, nous n'avions pas encore mangé et nous en mourions d'envie. Les enceintes du salon passaient _Loser _de Beck, à un volume suffisamment fort pour que la voix chétive de Christa se fane parmi les paroles. Dans le salon, les corps se mouvaient, dansant tantôt rapidement, tantôt lascivement. Mes yeux glissèrent vaguement sur les visages et la masse de chair, incapables de trouver quelqu'un qui vaille la peine d'élever la voix. Au fond, je remarquai Connie, assis sur un fauteuil avec Sasha sur ses genoux, riant aux larmes devant je ne savais quoi.

Je suivais Armin d'un pas fidèle, profitant du répit que m'offrait son chemin déjà tout tracé pour observer autour de moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais ici mais cela faisait un moment que je n'y étais pas venu. Visiblement, rien n'avait changé- sauf peut-être la fête en elle-même. Adieu jeux vidéos et pizzas à en vomir ; bonjour l'alcool et les mégots écrasés partout. Ici, ce n'était pas bien méchant, loin d'une orgie ou des conséquences d'une virée en boîte de nuit. Les gens étaient relativement sobres et raisonnables, prudes peut-être même, sauf ceux qui se laissaient aller avec une nature profondément confiante. Je n'en faisais pas partie.

Quand ma poitrine heurta le dos d'Armin, il se retourna vaguement vers moi pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de moi. Devant nous se tenaient Reiner, Bertholdt et Annie, trois joyeux camarades (plus camarades que joyeux d'ailleurs), Bertholdt l'air profondément mal à l'aise, Reiner qui souriait béatement, un gobelet rouge dans la main, et Annie, bras croisés, qui posait sur nous deux yeux insondables.

"Hey !" s'écria Reiner. "Vous êtes venus."

"Bravo, Sherlock," lâcha Annie d'une voix presque amusée.

Reiner fronça les sourcils, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la remarque acide d'Annie qui, cheveux blonds infiniment noués dans un chignon maladroit, avait opté pour le même type de veste : un hoodie rouge qui, contrairement au mien, n'était pas trop grand pour elle. Elle avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un, ou peut-être s'ennuyait-elle tout court, mais si elle s'y était rendue simplement pour ça, il y avait des chances qu'elle prévoie son départ pour bientôt. En tout cas, Bertholdt se grattait la nuque d'un air gêné et Armin prit la relève.

"Oui, Connie a réussi à le convaincre et il a réussi à me convaincre moi."

Reiner fit mine de rire et presque aussitôt, il s'agita.

"Oh ! un type a ramené genre… cinq packs de bière, alors amenez-vous si vous voulez en avoir avant que tout soit dévalisé !"

Son bras se tendit en direction d'un coin de la pièce, entouré de corps avides. Au même moment, _Seventeen _de Jimmy Eat World commença à résonner, et Armin tenta de remercier Reiner – Armin ne buvait pas, non, jamais. Il n'était donc pas vraiment concerné.

"Euh, merci-"

"De rien," coupa Reiner, fier d'avoir été utile.

Annie ricana à ses côtés et Bertholdt nous lança un sourire, et c'est à ce moment qu'on les dépassa. Dans la cuisine, cependant, Reiner ne devait pas être au courant de la supercherie – tandis que la plupart se pressaient pour attraper des bières là-bas, il y en avait tout un pack posé sur la table et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. J'en profitai pour en prendre une, puis deux, puis trois. Et à chaque gorgée, le son de la musique semblait avoir augmenté.

* * *

Raisonnable, je ne l'avais jamais été. Même pas un. J'agissais comme un gamin que la vie avait irrité et qui voulait être remboursé. C'était un peu ça finalement. Non, c'était carrément ça.

C'était plutôt inattendu, mais c'est sur les paroles d'_All The Small Things_ que tout dérapa. C'était comme l'écho de tout l'alcool que mon système abritait, et l'écho de mes pensées bagarreuses qui voyaient le jour quand je baissais ma guarde. Évidemment, les circonstances étaient parfaites pour provoquer des ennuis, à moi surtout, qui me portait toujours volontaire – et c'est ainsi que, sur la pelouse de Marco, entre des gobelets abandonnés dans l'herbe et l'allée pavée, Jean Kirschtein et moi étions entrés dans cette spirale de provocation qui ne pouvait aboutir qu'à une seule chose : les poings.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne minute que le combat avait commencé et les dégâts étaient déjà visibles de deux côtés ; si j'avais l'agilité et les mouvements, Jean avait la force. J'esquivais ses coups mais ceux que je ne parvenais pas à éviter me frappaient de plein fouet ; et la chanson de Blink-182 nous revenait comme un encouragement, sa mélodie presque insolente nous poussant à nous donner davantage en spectacle. C'était puéril, mais j'aimais ça.

Évidemment, nous avions des spectateurs. Beaucoup.

"Allez !" cria Sasha, presque aussi déchaînée qu'en réalité – mais l'alcool avait fait son effet elle était passée de déchaînée à hystérique. Le poing en l'air, elle criait dans ma direction de, et je cite, 'bouger mes jolies fesses blanches'.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune idée de la couleur de mes fesses, et Dieu merci, personne ne lui demanda d'explication, car aussitôt Jean chargeait et je me retrouvai sur le dos, plaqué dans la pelouse, un gobelet en plastique éclatant dans son dos. La douleur était infime par rapport à ce qui avait déjà été subi – alors mes genoux remontèrent pour frapper Jean dans l'estomac, et il gémit de douleur en se laissant tomber sur le flanc. J'en profitai pour me lever, et peu après, il fit de même, riant comme un hystérique alors que du sang coulait de sa lèvre.

On ne savait même plus pourquoi on avait commencé à se battre, mais l'adrénaline était trop délicieuse pour s'arrêter maintenant.

Peu de temps après, il se retrouva poussé contre la foule, qui s'écarta avec horreur pour que finalement, Jean perde l'équilibre et s'écrase sur le dos. Il grogna de rage, se releva avec l'aide d'un garçon (qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air de savoir où il se trouvait), et _All The Small Things _laissa sa place à _She's Got Issues_. Le groupe, The Offpsring, me renvoya immédiatement au baby-sitter, qui était monté dans ma chambre non pas pour éteindre la stéréo mais pour changer de disque, échangeant un album des mêmes chanteurs pour une musique encore plus bruyante. Le souvenir était tellement prenant que Jean profita de mon absence pour me plaquer à son tour, et cette fois-ci, quelque chose griffa ma joue dans le processus. Dieu merci j'avais enlevé mon hoodie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, parce que mine de rien, la chaleur était intenable – peut-être était-ce moi ? La terre avait sali mon t-shirt noir et mes avant-bras étaient tachés de sang – le mien, celui de Jean, je ne savais plus.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Armin déboula comme une fusée, trop sobre pour faire abstraction de la colère qui déformait ses traits habituellement apaisés. Ses sourcils se fronçaient d'horreur et les cris derrière lui ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses ; le fait que son meilleur ami se soit laissé aller par l'alcool et l'envie de se battre était une chose, mais qu'on l'y encourage était une autre. Quoiqu'il en soit, les spectateurs restèrent là tout de même, impatients de voir le déroulement des choses (certains espéraient peut-être qu'il se joignent à nous ?).

"Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais là !"

J'aurais attendu des gros mots de sa part, avant de me souvenir qu'Armin était Armin, quelles que soient les circonstances. Jean stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire, et je profitai du bref répit pour me redresser sur les coudes, encore allongé sur la pelouse. Je savais que l'arrivée d'Armin n'était pas une bonne chose, qu'elle ne prévoyait rien de bon non plus – mais la fumée qui tournait autour de ma tête m'empêchait de penser correctement, et au lieu de m'horifier d'avoir été pris sur le fait (difficile de ne pas nous rater), je lui lançai un regard incrédule.

"Non, non, non !" commença-t-il à s'écrier, mains sur sa tête.

Un coup d'oeil en direction de Jean qui, brusquement calmé, regardait Armin avec une expression similaire à la mienne. Lui et moi échangions un regard perplexe, et soudainement, j'eus la drôle d'impression d'être son complice face à notre ennemi commun – la colère d'Armin. Il n'avait pas l'air profondément en colère, mais Armin était tellement raisonnable qu'au moindre faux pas, c'était un sermon rabaché durant une semaine minimum. Je l'entendais déjà me crier de sa fenêtre de ne pas sortir de ma chambre avant d'avoir retenu la leçon.

"Si on m'avait prévenu que ma mère était à cette fête, je n'y serais pas venu," fis-je en fronçant les sourcils dans la direction d'Armin, sans trop comprendre.

"Je ne plaisante pas," répliqua-t-il.

Il poussa un de ces soupirs irrités, sans même ouvrir la bouche, et j'entendis sa colère vibrer sous mes pieds. Il s'approcha, menaçant, mais toujours mignon – et se pencha pour attraper mon bras, m'aidant à me lever sous les yeux impuissants de Jean qui, immobile, regardait son combat partir en fumer.

"Hey, crétin, tu vas où comme ça ?" me lança-t-il, mais j'étais concentré sur quelque chose d'autre – les deux yeux bleus qui fondaient dans les miens.

Jean n'obtint aucune réponse et Armin s'affaira. Les cris de déception étaient difficiles à ignorer derrière nous, et automatiquement, Armin nous tira hors de la foule, descendant l'allée pavée jusqu'à la route bordée de voitures, mais infiniment déserte.

"Viens, on rentre à la maison," fut la dernière chose que je compris avant de sombrer dans un coma éveillé, incapable de protester.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ou plus peut-être, nous étions devant ma maison et je sentis mon esprits revenir peu à peu comme si l'approche de ma porte d'entrée était une raison suffisante pour être conscient à nouveau. Malgré tout, même si mon esprit se reconnectait à la réalité, mon corps semblait s'être endormi, supporté par Armin qui m'impressionnait – plus par sa volonté que par sa force. Incapable d'ouvrir la porte, il gigota avant de parvenir à appuyer un doigt sur sonnette, et mon coeur se serra.

Non, pas la sonnette. Pas mes parents.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette inattendue, et mon coeur éclata de surprise autant que d'horreur. Levi me faisait face, sourcils plus froncés que d'habitude, même si le mot habitude n'avait pas lieu d'être étant donné que c'était la deuxième fois que je voyais ce type de ma vie. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ne se donnant pas la peine de retenir un long et pénible soupir, avant de s'écarter pour laisser la voie libre à Armin qui, de toute évidence, était plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

J'avais de la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami toujours sobre, ou presque – autrement, j'aurais sûrement passé la nuit face contre terre, allongé sur le ventre dans la pelouse de Marco. L'idée pourtant ne me dérangeait pas dans l'instant, c'était toujours préférable à ce qui m'attendait. Un coup d'oeil vers le salon me suffit à confirmer que Mikasa était couchée (dans sa chambre, du moins), que la télé était éteinte, laissant un silence assourdissant assaillir la pièce, et que de toute évidence, il était plus tard que je ne pensais qu'il était.

"Dans quoi s'est encore foutu ce gamin ?" grogna Levi entre ses dents, mais au lieu de répondre moi-même, j'entendis la voix d'Armin couvrir la mienne – inexistante.

"Il s'est battu." Il soupira. "Il a beaucoup bu, vraiment."

Mes protestations se firent entendre, cette fois. Armin m'avait déposé sur le canapé, sur le flanc, et j'étais incapable de rouler ne serait-ce que sur le dos. ma main, cependant, s'éleva au-dessus du dossier du canapé et c'est tout ce qu'ils durent voir dépasser.

"Non-" ma voix se stoppa tout d'un coup, peu désireuse de me laisser continuer. "Pas tant que ça," non, pas une voix – un gémissement.

Je geignais totalement.

Quelques voix étouffées plus tard et le silence revint. Je dus sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas quand ce silence m'alarma et que, soudainement, après avoir été dans un blackout total pendant plusieurs minutes, mes yeux déjà ouverts semblèrent prendre conscience de ce qu'ils fixaient en réalité – deux yeux gris étaient plongés dans les miens, et l'horreur me prit de plein fouet quand je réalisai que ce n'était pas les yeux bleus et rêveurs d'Armin.

"Bordel."

Non, définitivement.

"Tu fais vraiment chier, gamin," continua-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis, sans attendre de permission de ma part, il se pencha et attrapa mes épaules pour me redresser. Une fois assis sur le canapé, il s'accroupit devant moi, m'intimant de me pencher à mon tour. Ce que je fis – un peu trop d'ailleurs, car j'étais prêt à basculer dans le vide quand soudain ses doigts agrippèrent une poignée de mon t-shirt, me retenant de peu. Ses mains quittèrent mon vêtement pour tenter de me stabiliser un instant, et une fois mon corps immobile, il fronça les sourcils en manipulant quelque chose dans ses mains – quelque chose que je ne vis pas, ou du moins, que mon esprit était incapable d'identifier.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'appliqua contre la peau de ma mâchoire que je fis le lien. C'était de l'alcool et du coton. Jean avait eu l'occasion de bien m'amocher, et même si j'avais eu le même plaisir, j'étais sûrement celui des deux qui s'en tirait le moins chanceux. À en juger par l'expression blasée de Levi, le travail que mes blessures lui imposaient était conséquent, alors il s'y attela sans attendre une seconde, impatient d'en avoir fini avec ce gamin pourri qui gâchait le peu de quiétude qu'il avait su trouver durant la nuit. Quand le coton rencontra ma joue, qui visiblement, avait subi plus que le reste (quoique mon nez saignait et que je devais avoir hérité d'un semi oeil au beur noir, ainsi qu'une mâchoire bien amochée), je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un geste en arrière, à la fois irrité par la sensation de brûlure et effrayé de la rencontrer à nouveau. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps et ce n'était plus qu'un tas de nerfs, d'hormones et de membres mous et indistincts. La main de Levi agrippa aussitôt ma mâchoire, le bout de ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans ma peau pour me tenir en place. La douceur n'était pas son truc, hein ?

"Bouge pas," ordonna-t-il, et par je ne sus quel miracle, mon corps obéit, incapable de respirer correctement tant que je sentais son emprise sur mon visage.

Le coton rencontra ma chair une fois de plus, puis une autre, et encore une autre, et tout ce que je pus faire pour me débattre était de fermer les yeux (qui même ouverts ne captaient pas grand chose) et grimacer sous la douleur. Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, je tombai nez à nez avec ceux de Levi, grands ouverts et concentrés, qui toutefois quittèrent l'endroit qu'ils fixaient pour trouver les miens.

"Quoi ?"

C'était presque sec et irrité, mais ça n'était pas menaçant pour autant. Cela dit, je ne pus lui répondre, ma langue trop occupée à dormir dans ma bouche, et mes yeux se contentèrent de l'observer silencieusement alors qu'il soupirait, et il reprit son travail, toujours aussi proche de mon visage, sans donner un quelconque intérêt au reste. Il baissa la tête et le toucher brûlant disparut, aussi ses doigts quittèrent ma peau, et je jurais à cet instant avoir la marque de ceux-là ancrée dans ma chair. Aussitôt, cependant, il releva la tête et agrippa mon visage une deuxième fois, un nouveau coton dans la main. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de l'alcool – mais de l'eau. Il me nettoyait.

Il nettoya ma joue, mon nez (ce qu'il en restait plutôt), et ma lèvre que j'avais stupidement mordue moi-même durant une de mes nombreuses chutes. Ma joue était déjà propre après qu'il s'en soit occupé ; mais il remarqua une goutte de sang dans mon cou et quand ses yeux s'y logèrent, mon coeur accéléra. Que regardait-il ? Puis sans hésiter, il alla coller le coton humide contre ma peau, et je dus esquisser un mouvement de recul car son emprise sur son visage s'intensifia, menaçante. Il croisa mes yeux, sévère, et les baissa à nouveau vers la zone tachée. Puis le coton essuya ma peau avec une douceur nouvelle, douceur que jusque là je ne lui connaissais pas. La sensation de bien-être disparut aussitôt car il balança le coton dans un bol à côté de lui et releva la tête, usant de ses doigts enfoncés dans ma mâchoire pour tourner ma tête à l'angle qu'il voulait.

Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, et il fut sûr d'en avoir terminé avec moi. Il se releva aisément, emportant ce qu'il avait avec lui – et mes yeux cherchèrent le vide autour de moi. Quelque part entre son départ et ce qui suivait, mon regard se bloqua sur la télévision éteinte. Puis il réapparut à mes côtés, posté devant le canapé, bras croisés, et me surplombant de tout son être.

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale morveux, hein ?" Il secoua la tête. "Te battre jusqu'à l'inconscience et te bourrer la gueule jusqu'à l'engourdissement, c'est ça que tu aimes ?"

Il avait l'air sévère, aussi sévère qu'Armin un peu plus tôt. Mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une sorte de pitié profonde, trop lourde pour se rapprocher de la compassion, et assez acide pour frôler le dégoût. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler du dégoût… il avait l'air de connaître les mots qu'il avait choisi- c'était plus une sorte de soupir exaspéré traduit à travers ses yeux, et la manière qu'avaient ses lèvres de se rejoindre en un pli régulier, impossible à étirer en sourire.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait, et nos yeux, à mon souvenir, ne quittèrent pas l'autre.

"Tu auras besoin d'aspirine demain matin."

Je voulais parler. Dire quelque chose. Merci peut-être ? Ou simplement hocher la tête. Mais mon corps ne répondit pas à mes appels désespérés, et je restais là, immobile, à l'observer sans pouvoir réagir. J'étais totalement endormi. Pourtant, je n'avais pas pris de drogue, ni quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche – l'alcool avait pourtant pris un effet anesthésiant qui aurait été relaxant si ces deux yeux gris ne s'étaient pas posés sur moi pour ne plus me quitter.

"Tu peux marcher ?"

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, prêtes à lui donner une réponse, mais encore une fois, rien n'en sortit. Je parlais dans ma tête, je hurlais même, exaspéré par mon propre mutisme, mais tout ce que je formulais ne parvenait pas à être traduit par les mots. Par la voix. Alors il soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de fondre sur moi avec une telle rapidité qu'avant même de pouvoir protester, j'étais debout, ses doigts rentrés dans la chair au-dessus de ma hanche, et son autre bras cherchant un appui au cas où notre équilibre balancerait de mon côté. Il était petit, plus petit que moi, mais il était définitivement fort – pas besoin de sentir l'horrible force de ses doigts contre mes os pour l'affirmer. La manière qu'il avait de bouger suffisait. Je revis sur ses épaules se contracter sous son t-shirt alors qu'il nettoyait le plan de travail, et subitement, mon pied glissa dans le vide.

Manquant de chuter, il me rattrapa cependant, juste avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Je l'entendis marmonner un "je suis pas payé pour ça" avant de continuer sa route, raffermissant sa prise autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher le moindre écart. Bientôt nous étions au milieu de l'escalier, et tout ce que je percevais était son épaule contre la mienne, mon t-shirt qui, dans le mouvement, s'était froissé assez pour que la moitié de sa main ne s'écrase contre la peau, et les bruits concentrés qu'il émettait sous l'effort.

Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne était comme de l'électricité, et j'étais soudain plus alerte. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de tribucher sur la dernière marche et cette fois-ci, dans la hâte, ses doigts quittèrent ma taille et se dépêchèrent de la retrouver, coinçant le t-shirt dans le processus, et _toute _sa main rencontra ma peau, brûlante.

"Si tu continues, tu vas me cramer la peau," marmonna Levi.

Lui aussi avait conscience du contact, mais rêvait d'y mettre fin. Ma gorge se noua à cette pensée et quelque chose d'étrange se répandit dans ma poitrine, me permettant une grande inspiration avant de bloquer mes poumons pour de bon. De son pied, Levi poussa la porte de ma chambre, et le paysage familier de cette dernière m'apparut comme un soulagement.

Après avoir trébuché encore une ou deux fois, et manqué de glisser sur un t-shirt laissé par terre comme à mon habitude, mon corps se retrouva soudainement propulsé contre le matelas double. Levi ne m'y avait pas jeté, mais il avait coupé court au contact, et c'était suffisant pour me faire basculer dans le vide. Aussitôt, je sentis mes pieds qui pendaient dans le vide être levés, puis rencontrer la surface molle du matelas, et quand tout se figea, j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau.

Levi me regardait, les bras éternellement croisés en signe d'ennui.

"Je ne dirai rien à tes parents," fit-il, et un soulagement inconscient dut se traduire sur mon visage car il continua, "mais si tu reviens une seule fois comme ça je te laisse dehors jusqu'à ce que tu sois sobre et propre. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu doives vomir tout ce que tu as ingurgité pour nettoyer ton système, ou aller frapper chez le voisin pour une douche."

Il était sérieux, c'était sûrement ça le pire. Peut-être qu'au fond le sermon le plus pénible n'était pas celui d'Armin (qui m'attendait gentiment au réveil) mais le sien ? Sans aucun doute. En tout cas il me restait encore quelques heures avant que l'alcool ne m'accorde une quiétude totale, et à en juger par l'heure à laquelle j'avais bu tout cet alcool, il avait atteint son effet maximum. Cela ne pouvait aller qu'en s'arrangeant.

Mes yeux bloquèrent les siens et ma bouche s'entrouvrit, mais mon corps profondément ancré dans mon matelas refusait de bouger. J'étais prêt à le remercier, peu importe combien il avait été sec et brutal, ennuyé ou irrité, parce qu'il était là quand même, et étrangement, il me rassurait.

"Mer-" commençai-je, mais quelque part entre le début du mot et sa fin, il resta en suspens.

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, paupières infiniment lourdes et oubliant l'adrénaline d'un peu plus tôt ; et dans le trou noir qui m'enveloppait maintenant, j'eus le temps de capter un "imbécile" exaspéré, soupiré dans le silence.

* * *

Quelle heure il était, je l'ignorais. Mon corps se redressa si brusquement que j'en eus presque la nausée. Ma tête me faisait mal, comme l'avait prédit Levi la veille – mais quelque chose clochait. Mes yeux parcoururent la pièce ; elle était aussi bordélique que d'habitude. Puis je réalisai qu'il faisait encore nuit. Quelle heure était-il ? l'horloge m'indiqua 4:57 et un soupir naquit dans ma gorge.

Inconsciemment, mes jambes se jetèrent hors du lit et je constatai que j'étais dans les mêmes vêtements que la veille. J'ôtai mes chaussures puis mon pantalon, restant en caleçon pour finalement échanger mon t-shirt sale contre un t-shirt blanc à manches courtes. Puis j'ôtai mes chaussettes et savourai le contact de l'air avec mes orteils, enfermés là-dedans depuis bien trop longtemps. Mes jambes étaient encore fébriles, supportant tout juste mon poids et mes gestes brusques ; et libérer mon corps entier était un soulagement sans nom.

Ma porte avait été fermée, par Levi, sans doute, et l'obscurité avait pris possession de la pièce. Ma main se porta naturellement à ma gorge et je fis le constat surprenant qu'elle était sèche. Je n'avais rien à boire de toute façon. Mes pieds firent leur chemin tout seuls jusqu'à la porte, que j'ouvris, puis vers l'escalier, que mes pieds descendirent avec une douceur inattendue. Moi qui dévalait toujours les marches, insouciant de ceux qui pouvaient bien dormir (et même excité à l'idée de troubler leur sommeil), je prenais mon temps pour descendre les marches, me frottant les yeux avec force, et enchaînant les pas avec la lenteur d'un Roi qui descend de son trône.

Quand mes pieds rencontrèrent le carrelage de l'entrée, un frisson parcourut mon dos. Une grimace traversa mon visage et je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, avalant derechef le peu de salive que j'avais. Une fois dans l'obscurité apaisante de la pièce un peu trop familière, j'ouvris le frigo, attrapa une bouteille de jus d'orange et un verre, et tandis que je versais le jus dedans, la voix de Levi retentit dans mon dos, me faisant violemment sursauter.

"Tu es réveillé ?"

C'était suffisant. Le jus manqua de finir sa course à côté du verre, de peu. Je refermai la bouteille, soudainement irrité d'avoir été surpris de la sorte, et trouvai le frigo à nouveau pour ranger la bouteille. Évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, j'avançai pour prendre mon verre, posé sur le plan de travail, tout en lui répondant.

"Oui."

J'étais peut-être paralysé par l'alcool et la fatigue, plus tôt, mais dans l'instant, la seule chose qui retenait mes mots était l'allure folle des battements de mon coeur. Désireux de m'occuper, je portai mes lèvres jusqu'au liquide déjà à mi-chemin vers elles, et à son contact froid et sucré, mes paupières se fermèrent.

Quand elles se rouvrirent, cependant, elles se posèrent presque machinalement sur la silhouette endormie de Levi qui se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Que voulait-il ?

"Merci, pour…-" mes mots moururent, incapables de s'aligner en une phrase cohérente. "Hm- le- merci pour… ça." Finis-je par dire en serrant le verre entre mes deux mains tièdes.

Il fit mine d'hausser les épaules, et ses yeux à moitié clos me prouvèrent que mon remerciement ne lui apportait pas grand chose. De toute manière, comme on dit, ce qui est fait est fait. Le remercier n'allait rien changer au fait qu'il l'avait fait – tout comme m'excuser auprès d'Armin n'effacerait pas le fait de que je me sois battu.

Nos regards se soutinrent un instant, incapables de combler le silence par des mots, mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, aucun de nous ne brisa le contact visuel. Voilà, même après avoir bu, je perdais ma salive à nouveau. Je déglutis difficilement avant de porter une main maladroite dans mes cheveux décoiffés, cherchant un geste nerveux à effectuer pour m'occuper.

Levi dut le remarquer car il détourna les yeux, et son visage était tellement difficile à lire que c'en était troublant. Cependant, je décidai de m'asseoir autour de la table en hauteur de la cuisine, peu désireux de retrouver le silence de ma chambre – mais je savais que c'était aussi parce que quitter Levi était quelque chose qu'étrangement, je n'avais pas envie de faire. Je sentais encore ses doigts s'enfoncer douloureusement dans ma peau. S'en souvenait-il ?

A ma grande surprise, il m'imita, tirant un siège en face de moi avant de s'y asseoir. Contrairement à moi, il n'était pas en sous-vêtement et en t-shirt, mais dans la même tenue que la veille au matin, excepté que son t-shirt était d'un bleu marine qui, il fallait l'avouer, lui allait bien, même dans la pénombre timide de la cuisine. Les volets de la fenêtre, au-dessus de l'évier, étaient ouverts – et on pouvait voir au loin l'ombre de l'aube qui se dessinait curieusement.

Je portai mon verre à mes lèvres, incapable de trouver quoi dire. J'étais tout aussi content qu'il se soit assis que je ne le maudissais de m'imposer ça.

"Tu as quel âge ?" demanda-t-il, neutre.

"Dix-sept ans."

Au début, je crus que c'était une sorte de curiosité de sa part, mais encore une fois, je me trompais.

"Et on se bat encore à dix-sept ans ? Quel genre de gosse tu es pour te conduire comme ça ? Vous n'êtes plus dans une cour de récré avec votre réflexe dominant à la con."

Mes joues prirent une teinte dangereusement rouge, et je bénissais l'obscurité de le lui cacher, mais étonnamment, ses mots durs ne provoquèrent pas de colère chez moi. Vif et prêt à mordre, j'étais toujours à l'affût de l'occasion la plus propice pour agresser les gens autour de moi. Mais Levi, étrangement, passait entre les mailles du filet, comme l'exception sur les trois cent pour cents, ou le cas à part d'une règle de grammaire. Mes yeux se contentèrent de fixer mon jus d'orange avant de croiser les siens à nouveau. Il me regardait directement, et intensément – c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire – et ne clignait même pas.

Un instant, j'eus envie de lâcher un "désolé" pathétique, avant de me rappeler que je ne m'étais pas excusé auprès de quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Cela devait faire du bien – mais j'imaginais déjà les yeux de Levi se lever au ciel, alors, je gardais ces excuses au frais pour Armin – j'en aurais besoin.

Il me sembla être le moment idéal pour l'interroger silencieusement. Dans la quiétude rassurante de la cuisine, à l'abri du monde et des regrets, il y avait peut-être une fente sur sa coquille, celle qui me permettrait d'accéder au mystère qu'était sa personne.

"Levi," fis-je, mais ça semblait plus être une question qu'autre chose.

Il marmonna un vague "hm" en haussant ses deux sourcils, légèrement surpris que j'ose l'interpeller.

"Quel âge tu as ?"

Ce n'était pas de la provocation, mais de la curiosité pure. Je me posais la question, tout autant qu'Armin m'avait fait remarquer que je ne savais rien de lui. S'il devait vivre sous mon toit la nuit, alors autant récupérer quelques brins d'informations de sa part – enfin, autant qu'il voudrait bien me donner. Mon coeur commença à s'éveiller alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour me répondre. Quelque part, je m'étais déjà préparé à ce qu'il essuie ma question.

"Vingt-neuf ans."

Mes yeux qui s'étaient baissés se relevèrent aussitôt vers lui, surpris qu'il ait daigné me donne une réponse, et dénuée de sarcasme ou de "gamin". Il dut penser que sa réponse me déplaisait car ses sourcils se froncèrent et il retint une grimace irritée.

"Quoi, ça te pose un problème ?"

Ma tête dut se secouer d'elle-même, mon corps trop apeuré à l'idée qu'il se méprenne pour laisser les mots parler. Si ça me posait un problème ? Non. Absolument pas. En fait, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait de l'expérience, qu'il avait déjà tout vécu, tout essayé, et que derrière son expression blasée, il trimbalait une vie toute entière. Alors, non, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Pas plus qu'à ma surprise, sentir ses yeux perçant sur moi ne me dérangeait pas non plus. Quand je m'en rendis compte, je détournai les yeux encore une fois ; et je sentis Levi se détendre de l'autre côté du comptoir.

"C'était qui ?"

Il faisait référence à la bagarre. Ma gorge se noua ; je savais qu'il s'intéressait peu à cette histoire, et que ma réponse ou mon silence lui importerait peu. Mais il venait de me renvoyer la pareille, et c'était presque un effort de sa part. Il essayait. Il essayait de parler. De _me _parler.

Ou plus précisément, de parler _avec _moi.

"Kirschtein."

Il haussa un sourcil.

"Jean Kirschtein. Un vrai connard."

Je soupirai, les yeux finalement posés sur mon verre presque vide.

"Un idiot."

C'est sûrement à cet instant que Levi choisit de redevenir lui-même. Alors que je portais le verre à mes lèvres, il en profita.

"Il faut deux idiots pour faire une bagarre."

Quelque part, je dus manger un battement de coeur, et peut-être que mon corps avait donné un autre signe, une autre réaction, mais je finis par m'étouffer dans mon jus d'orange. Il haussa un sourcil, juste un – et son expression indiquait qu'il semblait frôler l'amusement. C'était le maximum qu'il puisse faire. J'étais partagé entre la honte d'avoir failli renverser le verre sur moi et le soulagement d'avoir réussi à l'amuser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

"J'y travaille," fis-je.

Oui, j'y travaillais. Je travaillais sur mon comportement, même si c'était putain de difficile. Je tenais à ce que Levi le sache, alors que pourtant, il n'en avait rien à faire – et Dieu savait que je gardais ce genre de choses pour moi ou Armin, d'habitude. Mon changement de comportement me sauta tellement aux yeux que le rouge me vint une fois de plus et, encore, je remerciai l'obscurité de me couvrir.

Néanmoins, je sentis les yeux de Levi sur moi et ce fut suffisant pour me déstabiliser.

"Les années de lycée sont les pires," confia-t-il d'une voix sincère et quasi-absente – pourtant, il s'adressait directement à moi, il _captait _mon attention. "Je n'étais pas mieux que toi, à ton âge. En fait, je crois que je te ressemblais."

Mon coeur s'affola doucement à ces mots, surpris et euphorique. S'il nous trouvait des points communs, même mauvais, c'était déjà ça.

"Tu étais comment ?" La question partit d'elle-même, mais je n'eus pas le temps de regretter mes mots qu'à ma grande surprise, il y répondait déjà.

"Un vrai trou du cul, et toute la merde avec. Je cherchais les ennuis, je ne respectais rien, ni personne, d'ailleurs. Je foutais les embrouilles partout où j'allais et je blessais mes proches."

A ces mots, mon coeur se serra. Si c'était un point commun qu'il nous trouvait, faisait-il un lien quelconque entre moi et le fait de blesser mes proches ? Ou ne faisait-il qu'en parler, parler de lui-même ? J'ignorais l'étrange sentiment de culpabilité qui naquit en moi quand le visage d'Armin se faufila dans ma tête, seule personne qui véritablement avait joui de mon vrai moi du début à la fin. Alors que pour les autres, j'avais changé en pire, avec Armin j'étais toujours le même.

"Les heures de retenue étaient mes amies et je fuguais souvent, aussi."

Perdu, il continua.

"Je séchais."

Puis son expression s'assombrit.

"Et il y a encore pas mal de ces conneries que je continue à faire."

"Comme quoi ?" Aïe, encore une question volatile.

Il croisa mes yeux, sembla essayer de m'examiner puis abandonna.

"Fumer, par exemple. Ou baiser avec tout ce qui bouge."

Après m'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux, il haussa les épaules, et moi, je me retrouvai le coeur battant, à faire face à l'homme le plus honnête et vulgaire que j'avais jamais vu. Et pourtant, ça me fascinait. Je déglutis cependant à sa réponse, mal à l'aise.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça," fit-il, exaspéré. "Vous êtes censés être bourrés d'hormones, vous, les ados," il continua, "et c'est moi qu'il faut regarder comme ça ? On sait tous qu'à votre âge on s'astique le manche trois fois par jour."

Il sembla dériver, juste après ses mots – d'un naturel presque incohérent – fixant son regard derrière moi, à travers la vitre, qui commençait à laisser passer quelques couleurs vagues et sombres. Quant à moi, j'avais laissé une main nerveuse retrouver la nuque, faisant mine de la gratter, de la caresser, de tirer sur les derniers cheveux ; tout ce qui était susceptible de m'occuper. Levi me mettait profondément mal à l'aise et nous venions d'entrer dans un sujet particulièrement gênant. Ça n'était pas mon genre, cela dit. Si Armin voyait ça… le pouvoir qu'avait Levi sur moi était hallucinant et mon audace de la veille avait disparu comme ça. En quelques mots.

Il soupira avec de reposer ses yeux sur moi, comme s'il était surpris que je n'aie pas répondu.

"Quoi ?" fit-il comme si je l'avais regardé trop longtemps.

"Rien," passa mes lèvres comme un murmure.

J'étais coincé. Je ne voulais pas remonter dans ma chambre, abandonner ma chance de croiser ses yeux une fois de plus. Mais je ne pouvais plus rien dire après ça, la gorge serrée, et je n'avais pas d'autres options que de rester assis là, bêtement, à sonder l'obscurité en ignorant mon coeur lourd dans ma cage thoracique. Je voulais qu'il me parle, encore.

Même si c'était pour me traiter de gamin. De toute façon, je savais qu'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Alors au point où on en était.

Mais nos yeux ne se lâchèrent pas. Pas même une seule seconde. Aucun de nous n'essaya même de détourner le regard – c'était comme si nous étions accrochés l'un à l'autre, incapables de faire autrement, et impuissants, spectateurs. Un instant, mon coeur s'affola encore, et je crus qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Un geste. Dire quelque chose. Quelque chose. Et me faisant presque sursauter, la voix faiblarde de Mikasa retentit dans la cuisine.

"Oi, petite," fit Levi, "qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?"

Et comme ça, il brisa le contact, ses yeux s'ouvrant de surprise tout comme les miens. Je le vis glisser de son siège et son t-shirt se coincer un instant avant de couvrir la fine surface de peau qu'il avait laissé entrevoir. Je déglutis en le regardant disparaître, tenant Mikasa par les épaules, qui sanglotait – cauchemar, sûrement – et avant de passer la porte, il me jeta un dernier regard.

Puis le silence engloutit sa voix lointaine alors qu'il s'éloignait, et je fus seul avec un tambourinement désagréable dans ma poitrine.


	4. Choose Your Addiction

Les yeux d'Armin me dévisageaient avec sérieux. J'avais attendu son sermon toute la nuit, puisque de toute façon, après avoir parlé avec Levi, j'étais incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête et ses yeux brûlaient encore ma peau, inlassablement. Armin avait fini son long discours moralisateur sur la bagarre, l'alcool, mon comportement puéril qui finissait toujours par mener à des fins de soirées solitaires et difficiles.

Armin était assis contre ma commode, une tasse dans les mains.

"La prochaine, je n'irai pas à la fête."

"Pourquoi ?"

Il soupira.

"Parce que je sais que si je n'y vais pas, tu n'iras pas non plus."

Et il avait raison. Nous étions meilleurs amis, nous partagions absolument tout depuis bien des années, si bien que la moindre chose faite en son absence avait un goût fade voire amer. Rien n'en valait la peine, sans Armin. Surtout pas ça.

"D'ailleurs, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis avec tes parents."

Il me regarda étrangement.

"Ils t'ont vu déjà ?"

Je secouai la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire, de toute manière ?

"Tu as de la chance que Levi se soit occupé de toi."

Je ne répondis rien à ça. Notre conversation de la veille avait été coupée court par l'arrivée subite de Mikasa dans la pièce et ses yeux semblaient ancrés sous mes paupières – j'étais incapable d'oublier l'intensité de son regard, et mon estomac se nouait étrangement quand je me souvenais qu'il me suffisait de descendre l'escalier pour retrouver ces deux pierres grises. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être prêt pour ça. Et pourtant, j'étais agité rien qu'à l'idée de les croiser à nouveau ; je respirais pour ça, dans l'instant. Je savais que si Levi n'avait pas été là alors Armin serait resté, même s'il essayait de me faire croire le contraire. Il m'aurait nettoyé, lui aussi, peut-être même qu'il m'aurait directement mis dans la douche au lieu d'y aller plus soigneusement comme Levi l'avait fait. Puis il se serait sûrement endormi sur mon fauteuil dans ma chambre, la tête bloquée contre son épaule, s'étant endormi inconsciemment. Je connaissais trop bien mon meilleur ami. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'espérais que ce n'était pas réciproque – quelque part, le fait que Levi m'intrigue à ce point était quelque chose que je voulais garder pour moi, ou, du moins, quelque chose que je voulais garder hors de sa portée.

Ma tête me faisait mal et quelque part, la présence d'Armin m'avait rendu encore plus brumeux. C'était le fait de parler, de trop penser, de réfléchir à des questions et des réponses en même temps. Un sourire rassurant en direction d'Armin et celui-là se détendit, et moi, je résistais à l'envie de laisser mon dos basculer en arrière pour retrouver le doux matelas du lit sur lequel j'étais assis. Le silence qui envahissait la maison était presque pire pour mon mal de tête que ne l'aurait été un concert de rock. J'étais dans une espèce de phrase d'entre-deux, sans trop trouver mon équilibre. Armin dut le sentir puisqu'il soupira et me sourit tristement.

"Tu dois encore te reposer. Et ne te bats pas."

Cette fois-ci, il ne parlait pas de Jean, mais de ma famille – qui sait, peut-être même de Levi, même si à ce point (surtout après notre conversation et la preuve formelle que j'avais eue concernant mon obéissance face à cet étranger) je doutais de vouloir encore ne serait-ce qu'essayer de le provoquer. Ce type ne jouait pas avec les mots, il les disait, c'était tout ; tout comme il m'avait menacé durant la nuit de me laisser dehors, ivre et dégueulasse, la prochaine fois qu'une mésaventure du genre m'arriverait, j'avais confiance en lui, et je m'en voulais presque pour ça.

Armin s'en alla par la fenêtre et disparut, et mes yeux fixèrent le vide qu'il venait de laisser durant plusieurs secondes, s'ajustant à son absence comme on s'ajuste à la lumière. Au bout d'une minute, deux, peut-être plus, mes pieds décidèrent de me relever, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je finis par apparaître dans la cuisine, à peine conscient.

Immédiatement, Levi se tourna vers moi. Il était assis sur l'îlot de la cuisine, un café en main, et tournait les pages d'un magazine dont, de là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir le contenu. Mes yeux se bloquèrent sur un détail plus qu'inhabituel – il portait une chemise, sûrement celle qu'il prévoyait de porter aujourd'hui puisqu'il ne portait pas ça durant la nuit, et cette chemise était ouverte, caressant ses flancs tout en laissant son torse et son ventre totalement exposés. Le constat me frappa violemment et il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour détourner les yeux, presque horrifié de faire une telle découverte. Pour une raison obscure, mes joues chauffèrent et je pris soin d'ignorer le regard indescriptible que Levi m'envoyait.

"Conclusion ?" demanda-t-il, et c'était moitié moqueur, moitié ennuyé.

Tout en ouvrant un placard pour attraper un verre, le muscle de mon épaule roula dans le geste. J'étais tout à fait – peut-être même trop – conscient qu'il me regardait. En fait, il avait bloqué ses yeux sur moi et ne les délogeait pas.

J'entendais aisément Mikasa crier dans le salon, devant des dessins animés, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir affaire avec elle et d'une certaine manière, c'était une occasion de parler sérieusement avec Levi. Enfin, sérieusement ? Et puis, de quoi ? Je ne savais pas. J'espérais.

"Tu avais raison."

Les mots sortirent malgré moi et j'eus l'étrange surprise de voir qu'ils me donnaient l'impression de bien connaître Levi, comme si depuis longtemps nous faisions des paris tous les deux et qu'il avait enfin prouvé qu'il avait raison. Mais la vérité était bien plus tordue – je ne connaissais Levi que depuis deux jours et pourtant, au-delà d'Armin, il semblait être le type le plus proche dont j'avais été récemment ; ou plutôt, duquel j'acceptais de m'approcher.

"Toujours," fit-il tout bas en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, et quelque part, je devinai qu'il avait reporté son attention sur son magazine.

Je versai du jus d'orange dans mon verre avant de m'asseoir en face de Levi, trop occupé par mon mal de tête pour me heurter à la barrière puérile de la timidité subite et incontrôlable. Ce n'était pas comme si Levi en avait quelque chose à faire. Sans trop m'en rendre compte, cependant, mes yeux se posèrent sur le bout de torse exposé devant moi, coupé par le marbre de la table, derrière lequel il disparaissait. Je fronçais les sourcils, en même temps, perdu dans mes pensées. Mais je dus sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car mes yeux se levèrent derechef et croisèrent les siens – et à cet instant, ce fut la même chose que durant la nuit. Deux yeux intenses, indescriptibles, avec tant d'émotions qu'au final, il n'y en avait plus aucune. Quelque chose se répandit dans mon ventre, ou ma poitrine peut-être, en tout cas, une vague de chaleur se promena dans cette zone, et je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur le fait que c'était agréable ou pas.

Et quelque chose se passa. D'assez… troublant. Non, profondément déstabilisant. Tout mon être se mit à l'écoute, alerte, prêt à basculer dans le vide à son signal. Je vibrais.

"Tu sais que ça pourrait vite devenir une drogue ?"

Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas et bordel, je n'avais aucune envie qu'ils le fassent, même si je sentais un rouge innocent colorer mes joues et que ma fierté naturelle m'aurait poussé à tout faire pour le lui cacher. Il lisait déjà en moi ; c'était un effort de moins.

"Hm," fis-je, incapable de penser à une réponse adéquate. Amusé par mon manque de discours, il posa sa tasse, posa ses avant-bras sur l'îlot et se pencha légèrement.

"Une addiction."

Il jouait ? Peut-être bien. Mon subconscient nota un cri joyeux en direction du salon, sûrement Mikasa qui jouait avec son égo.

Mais encore, mes mots restèrent inexistants. Il se pencha encore un peu plus – deux mètres nous séparaient l'un de l'autre mais le fait qu'il se penche lui donnait un air bien plus troublant encore, cassant avec sa raideur naturelle dont il ne semblait pas se séparer. Oui, il jouait.

"Tu connais d'autres types d'addictions ?" chantonna-t-il avec innocence.

Mes yeux scannèrent les siens à la recherche d'une ironie quelconque, et était sérieux. Je déglutis, quelque part entre sa question et ma réponse. J'en connaissais quelques uns, oui, mais mon esprit n'était déjà plus connecté à la réalité.

"Non."

"Ah," soupira-t-il faussement, "idiot." Il prit une grande inspiration, comme si répondre lui-même à sa propre question était un effort considérable – mais je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il avait _espéré _mon silence. "Il y a le tabac, pour commencer." Il fit une pause, détachant ses mots avec une lenteur calculée. "La toxicomanie." Ses yeux semblaient s'ouvrir sur une autre dimension. "La dépendance physique." Ma gorge se noua. "Ou…" commença-t-il d'une voix plus puérile encore. "Des besoins primitifs – comme les passions dévorantes ou le trop-plein de consommation d'ocytocine. Leur point commun, c'est qu'elles te foutent toutes en l'air à leur manière."

Sur ces mots, il se passa quelque chose d'encore plus étrange – au lieu d'hausser les épaules ou les sourcils ou simplement détourner les yeux, il me sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire tout à fait sincère, cependant, c'était ce genre de sourire secondaire et joueur, que parfois notre propre corps nous vole. Tout sembla flotter autour de moi alors que ses mots s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête – la plupart n'avaient aucun sens, mais la voix qu'il avait employée pour me les dire avait mille consonances.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, prêtes à laisser passer un son, un mot, n'importe quoi- et son téléphone sonna. Il attendit quelques secondes pour décrocher son regard du mien, baissant finalement les yeux jusqu'à l'écran posé à côté de sa tasse. Il accepta l'appel et porta l'appareil à son oreille – je le regardais faire et au bout d'un moment, il me regarda en retour.

"Va te faire foutre, Hanji," grogna-t-il. J'haussai un sourcil. "Je t'en ai déjà filé la dernière fois, tu te rappelles pas ? Ouais, ouais," fit-il alors que la voix s'animait de l'autre bout du fil, je l'entendais d'ici.

Il soupira.

"Ecoute, ce soir je ne bosse pas, OK ? On se débrouillera pour te trouver un truc mais en attendant tu ne touches à rien," menaça-t-il.

Un nœud se forma dans mon ventre en réalisant qu'il venait tout juste de prouver concrètement qu'il avait, lui aussi, des amis de son côté. La pensée ne m'avait jamais effleuré auparavant et l'imaginer accaparé par d'autres personnes était irritant. Quand il mit fin à l'appel sans attendre, reposa l'appareil sur l'îlot et porta la tasse à ses lèvres sans rien dire, mes yeux le fixaient encore.

"Grossier," souffla-t-il en cachant un léger sourire amusé derrière la tasse qui attendait ses lèvres.

Je le voyais d'ici. Je le sentais dans sa voix. Je l'imitai ; portant mon verre à mes lèvres, et tentant d'ignorer l'horrible sensation qui m'enserrait la poitrine, je lâchai un léger rire amusé. Parce que chaque minute qui passait était une nouvelle facette de ce personnage de dévoilée et que chaque fois, c'était une facette inattendue. Ses mots taquins retentissaient encore en écho dans ma tête et je me demandais ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là.

Les passions dévorantes.

Le trop-plein d'ocytocine.

Ma gorge se noua d'elle-même et je baissai les yeux vers mon jus d'orange tout en le portant jusqu'à ma bouche. Bordel, j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose.

* * *

Il s'était avéré que Connie avait encore réussi à me faire sortir, et à mon grand malheur, Armin avait refusé de venir. Bien entendu, vu notre destination, c'était évident qu'il allait refuser, mais Connie n'avait pas lâché le morceau me concernant car j'étais le plus susceptible des deux de lâcher prise et de laisser le contrôle me glisser des mains. Il avait raison.

"Tu veux rire !" je criai tant bien que mal pour couvrir l'immonde bruit qui nous entourait.

Je distinguai dans le fond de la salle une scène surélevée sur laquelle des personnes jouaient, et à en juger par la voix du chanteur c'était une femme – quant aux autres, il était impossible de bien les distinguer à cette distance. Connie attrapa ma manche et sans attendre ma permission me tira en direction du bar, dans un endroit où l'on pourrait respirer correctement.

"C'est pas une bonne idée !" Mais il ne m'écoutait pas. "Ecoute je me suis à peine remis de ma mésaventure d'hier soi-"

"T'es vraiment rabat-joie !" gémit Connie en me coupant, le visage déformé en une grimace puérile, le genre qu'un enfant fait quand il supplie ses parents d'acheter le jouet de ses envies.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent face à l'étrange spectacle que m'offrait Connie et il se redressa, libérant ma manche de son emprise. La salle était immense et pleine à craquer, et la musique si forte encore que je m'étonnais de ne pas saigner des oreilles. Le type de l'entrée nous avait laissés passer mais une chose était certaine : c'était illégal. Qu'est-ce qu'on foutait ici ? Autour de nous, les gens dansaient, la musique tapait contre les murs, certains fumaient et les autres, assis sur des fauteuils de velours dans un coin entre le bar et la piste de danse, s'abandonnaient à des activités plus louches que jamais. Inutile d'aller vérifier pour imaginer un couple le faire dans les toilettes, et une bonne dizaine de personnes ivres à vomir devant la façade de la boîte. Ça n'avait pas trop l'air d'une boîte, elle était coincée entre deux autres commerces, et sa façade était si étroite qu'on ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait déboucher sur une telle chose. La vérité était que la porte d'entrée ouvrait sur un escalier descendant : c'était une boîte underground. Pas de fenêtre, pas de lumière – simplement les néons aveuglants et envoûtants qui laissaient une pénombre quasi-totale, et toutes les fenêtres du monde n'auraient pas suffi à aérer la salle, dont les murs transpiraient de chaleur. Les corps se collaient, les souffles se perdaient, c'était définitivement _chaud_.

"Où est Sasha ?" fut ma prochaine question. Lutter contre Connie, de toute manière, était une perte de temps. La sortie était toujours à portée de main, non ?

"Elle nous rejoint plus tard, mec," fit-il en dévoilant un large sourire à l'idée de retrouver sa petite amie.

Au moins, ici, je ne risquais pas de me battre avec Kirschtein, et je doutais de me battre avec quelqu'un d'autre. De toute évidence on ne connaissait personne, pas même une tête, et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que nous étions bien trop jeunes pour être ici. Le barman se pencha au-dessus du comptoir et nous jeta un regard amusé.

"Ah," soupira-t-il dans un sourire, "Auruo a encore fait des siennes ?"

Je devinai qu'Auruo était le type de l'entrée et qu'il avait de toute évidence bâclé son travail. Ses raisons, je m'en fichais ; tout autant que ma présence ici m'importait peu. Si le barman avait l'intention de nous mettre dehors, alors, soit.

"Détendez-vous, les gars," fit-il surtout à l'adresse de Connie qui s'était préparé, les yeux grand ouverts, à prendre la fuite. "Vous êtes ici chez vous."

Et comme pour accompagner ses dires, il poussa vers nous deux verres pleins de ce qui me sembla être (par déduction) de l'alcool. Connie ouvrit la bouche et se pencha vers le verre, incrédule, quant à moi, je ne quittai pas le barman des yeux.

"Pourquoi ?"

Il haussa les épaules, amusé.

"Il faut bien entretenir la clientèle, non ?" Il me lança un énième sourire et attrapa un chiffon pour nettoyer ce qu'il avait dans la main. Un verre, peut-être. "Je m'appelle Erd."

"Eren," fis-je les sourcils toujours froncés. J'étais méfiant, un peu sceptique, mais Connie était comme un enfant auprès d'un type louche les poches pleines de bonbons. Il suffisait de lui tendre une friandise et il mordait. "Et ça, c'est Connie."

Il releva la tête vers le barman et hocha doucement la tête avant de porter le grand verre à ses lèvres, goûtant avec avidité le goût abrupt de la boisson. Connie me fit signe de l'imiter alors que le barman avait baissé les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait, sans pour autant s'éloigner. Mes doigts se refermèrent à contre coeur autour de la boisson glacée, et quand mes lèvres trempèrent doucement dans le liquide jaunâtre, tous mes doutes s'envolèrent : c'était bien de l'alcool. Pourtant, Connie avait réussi à me faire céder et quand je reposai mon verre, il était déjà à moitié vide. Connie, lui, mettait un point d'honneur à le vider d'un coup, prenant sa respiration sans détacher ses lèvres du verre. Il m'arracha un rire.

"Quoi ?" lâcha-t-il finalement en posant le verre vide devant lui.

"Rien, rien."

Il plissa les yeux avec méfiance et presque aussitôt, deux mains se refermèrent sur son torse. Il se raidit, surpris autant que moi (qui avait failli donner un coup dans mon verre par la même occasion), et quand Sasha posa son menton sur son épaule, il se détendit.

"Oh, c'est toi," grogna-t-il sans pour autant cacher son soulagement.

"Elles chantent quoi ?" cria Sasha à l'adresse du barman, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Celui-là n'en tint pas compte et lui répondit avec un sourire, "elles chantent Hole. La chanson, c'est Violet."

Alors, c'étaient des filles. Je me disais bien avoir déjà entendu cette chanson quelque part. Hole était un groupe connu et j'étais agréablement surpris de me retrouver à apprécier la musique qui, une minute plus tôt, agressait mes oreilles. J'avais une capacité à changer d'avis à une vitesse folle qui m'effrayait. Étais-je vraiment si faible et influençable ? Manipulable ?

"Tes parents sont bien chez toi, hein ?" me demanda Connie, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

J'hochai la tête, méfiant, mais déjà il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Alors c'est parfait."

* * *

"Tu fais chier !"

Un rire craqua douloureusement dans ma gorge, irritant les parois comme une quinte de toux. Et même si la brûlure était pénible, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de continuer de rire ; Connie avait atteint un niveau d'hilarité trop contagieux pour ce faire. Sasha, à nos côtés, se tenait l'estomac, affamée – mais un sourire amusé trônait sur ses lèvres alors que nos deux rires comblaient le silence de la nuit.

"Mec-" commença Connie, mais il éclata de rire aussitôt et se plia en deux tout en cherchant de l'air.

Nous 'marchions' en direction de la voiture du grand-frère de Connie, que, techniquement, il n'avait pas le droit de conduire sans être accompagné. Mais au point où nous en étions il n'était plus question d'hésiter, la maison était bien trop loin pour nous trois.

"Connie, tu-" mais ce fut à mon tour d'exploser de rire, incapable de retenir cette vague d'hilarité soudaine qui montait en moi comme une pulsion irrémédiable.

Ça n'était pas désagréable. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas laissé le rire m'emporter, pas de la sorte, pas comme ça. C'était presque apaisant. Comme s'il suffisait de laisser faire, d'attendre – d'oublier. Mais la douleur de mon abdomen, cruellement contracté par le rire, était une sorte de piqûre de rappel, et chaque fois que je cherchais de l'air, il me semblait respirer du vide. Finalement, Connie se calma et je l'imitai progressivement, les joues rouges et brûlantes d'avoir autant ri. Nous n'avions pas bu beaucoup, du moins pas autant qu'à la fête de Marco Bodt ; mais le peu d'alcool qui circulait encore dans notre sang suffisait à faire tomber les barrières déjà posées là et Dieu savait que les nôtres étaient fragiles. De tous mes amis, Connie et Sasha étaient sûrement les moins raisonnables. Un instant, la présence d'Armin me manqua cruellement, mais je savais qu'il aurait probablement détesté se rendre dans un endroit pareil. Une boîte underground, qui plus est ? Où Connie avait-il trouvé cet endroit sinistre ? Je ne voulais pas savoir.

Je me demandai, l'espace d'une seconde, ce que faisaient mes parents à la maison. Si Mikasa avait encore raconté des saloperies à mon sujet – nous nous étions encore disputés tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas cherché, en toute honnêteté, mais il suffisait qu'elle s'approche de trop ou qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour me contrarier. C'était peut-être une sorte de malédiction qui jamais n'aurait de fin, mais c'était épuisant, et je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête ; finir le lycée, me trouver un job, et surtout, surtout, un appartement loin d'eux. Loin de la cruelle réalité d'un adolescent dont la liberté en plastique est toujours réprimée par des chaînes en fer. C'était une fausse liberté. Une illusion. Et contourner les règles ne m'y menait pas non plus. Je ne pouvais pas l'obtenir de moi-même, en tout cas, pas de cette manière. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'on me la donne, tout simplement.

Sasha commença à râler sur sa faim, gémissant combien elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle pour faire cuir deux (elle a précisé) pizzas. Aucun doute, ni pour Connie, ni pour moi, qu'elle les mangerait jusqu'au dernier morceau. C'était inhumain. Je savais au fond que Connie se rendrait chez elle aussi ; aux yeux des parents de Sasha, ils n'étaient que meilleurs amis, même s'ils étaient bien plus. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'un véritable couple, pourtant. Ils traînaient ensemble avec une nonchalance presque inadmissible, et abandonnaient les clichés romantiques ou embarrassants des jeunes amoureux pour préférer le sarcasme et le déraisonnable. Je les préférais comme ça, de toute façon. Toujours était-il que leurs parents respectifs ne voyaient pas les choses comme elles étaient réellement et aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de leur dire.

"Bon," souffla Connie, rassuré d'avoir enfin balayé son fou-rire derrière lui. "Il est temps de rentrer, les gars."

Sasha joignit ses deux mains, excitée à l'idée de rentrer manger ; quant à moi, je passai une main amusée dans mes cheveux tout en les regardant commencer à se chamailler. Je n'avais pas mangé non plus, et la faim, l'air de rien, commencer à se faire sentir. La fatigue aussi.

"Tu viens ?" fit Connie en se retournant dans ma direction, alors que Sasha et lui s'étaient déjà bien avancés.

Je balayai sa question d'un geste de la main. "Nah, je t'attends." Il allait repasser de toute manière, alors autant attendre qu'il ramène la voiture ici plutôt que de les suivre et de supporter leurs chamailleries.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire tout en continuant son chemin, alors que mes mains trouvaient leur chemin dans les poches de mon pantalon. J'étais en t-shirt et l'air était assez frais, mais pas assez pour que la brise soit complètement désagréable. Pourtant elle m'arracha un long frisson, et au moment même il prit fin, mon corps tout entier se figea en entendant, quelques pas derrière moi, une voix que je connaissais bien.

"Je t'ai déjà dit non."

"Oh allez," en implorait une autre.

"Non."

Sa voix avait la même nonchalance intraitable, indescriptible, naturelle. En revanche, l'autre voix appartenait à une femme, et elle semblait dans un état un peu moins digne que le sien. Sa voix chantonnait dans l'air avec un brin de folie, et je me demandai si c'était sous le coup de l'alcool, ou si c'était tout simplement naturel – c'était peut-être même autre chose. De la drogue ? Mon esprit chassa cette pensée et je priai pour qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Je ne voulais pas non plus me retourner, même si j'en _mourais _littéralement d'envie, parce que je savais que me retourner allait être le début d'une longue liste d'autres actions – comme les regarder, et m'y perdre, jusqu'à ce qu'indéniablement, il me reconnaiss-

"Hey."

Mon coeur éclata dans ma poitrine et mes yeux, fixant le vide sur la route devant moi, semblèrent se figer dans le temps. Incapables de se faire plus petits. Ou de cligner, même. J'étais littéralement sur pause. La voix, c'était bien celle de Levi, et une partie de moi était certaine qu'il s'adressait à moi.

Ma main trouva nerveusement ma lèvre percée, tirant légèrement sur l'anneau, juste assez pour que sa présence devienne évidente autour de celle-là. Je l'oubliais parfois, trop habitué à cette sensation, et jouer avec ma lèvre était une mauvaise habitude. J'étais loin de l'arracher de ma lèvre, mais ça restait une manie. Une manie nerveuse.

"Tu aurais du feu ?"

Oui, c'était à moi qu'il parlait. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que nous étions seuls sur le parking, et si j'entendais encore les gémissements étouffés (pas des pleurs, mais c'était indescriptible) de la femme, il parlait trop fort pour s'adresser à la personne à ses côtés. Je ne leur avais jeté encore aucun regard, et me retourner me trahirait de toute manière. L'obscurité parvenait encore à me camoufler, de dos, mais si je croisais ses yeux, c'était fini. Alors, nerveusement, ma voix se fit entendre dans ma gorge, assez maladroite pour qu'on puisse, avec un peu de chance, la confondre avec celle d'un autre.

"Non."

Je voulus ajouter "désolé", et le souvenir de la nuit passée me revint. La conversation avec lui dans la cuisine. Il était tellement étranger et pourtant si proche en même temps – il avait accès à ma vie, mon univers, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. C'était injuste. Pourtant, une partie de moi me criait que c'était tant mieux, qu'il ne fallait pas – que ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté était plus noir encore que ce qui m'aurait semblé un jour être sombre. Levi était un mystère, l'énigme qui respirait. Chacun de ses souffles était un indice indéchiffrable. Une sensation désagréable naquit dans mon estomac alors que je serrai les dents pour retenir l'envie viscérale de me retourner. J'avais besoin de les regarder, ne serait-ce que pour voir à quoi la femme ressemblait, voir ce qu'il portait, s'il souriait. _Lui _souriait. Puis alors que je l'entendais jurer d'après ma réponse, sûrement mécontent de ne pas trouver de feu alors que j'étais son seul espoir, son coup de téléphone me revint en mémoire. Ses doigts autour du vieil appareil, la voix qui me revenait, lointaine, à travers le bout du fil et le bon mètre qui nous séparait, Levi et moi. Était-ce la même femme ? Il avait bien précisé être libre ce soir.

Mes yeux cherchèrent Connie et Sasha, au loin, mais ils avaient déjà disparu. La voiture avait été garée excessivement loin puisqu'on était arrivés tard et maintenant, je réalisai que la plupart des places étaient libres. Les gens avaient déjà commencé à partir. Mais le parking était désert, étrangement animé par la voix étouffée de la femme, qui semblait tantôt gémir comme un enfant râleur, tantôt lui glisser des mots avec le même ton. Je n'entendais rien. Levi avait naturellement une voix grave, basse, comme un murmure – comme si élever la voix était un effort inutile. Quelque part, il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement envoûtant dans la manière qu'il avait de prononcer les mots. Lentement, prenant son temps, et flottant dans le silence.

Non, encore une pensée à chasser. Mes mains commencèrent à bouger nerveusement dans mes poches alors que j'espérais sans rien dire l'arrivée proche de Sasha et de Connie. Que faisaient-ils, bordel ? La voiture n'était pas _si _loin. Un instant, je regrettai presque de ne pas être allés avec eux, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une portière se fermer, et ma tête se releva d'elle-même, mon corps soudain à l'écoute, tout éveillé, comme si l'idée que Levi ne s'en aille était pénible.

J'attendis dans la nuit quelque chose. Le bruit de la voiture de Connie, ou celle de Levi, quelque chose. Que quelqu'un arrive, que quelqu'un s'en aille. Il ne se passa rien. Au lieu de ça, je découvris avec horreur des bruits de pas derrière moi, discrets, légers et traînants à la fois, mais trop proches déjà pour que je puisse y échapper. Avec tout le naturel du monde, Levi se posta à mes côtés, le regard droit devant lui. M'avait-il reconnu ?

"Tu m'ignores, maintenant ?"

Sa voix n'avait pas l'air amusée, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de colère dedans non plus. C'était une simple question. Encore une fois, que je lui réponde ou pas devait peu lui importer. J'en étais sûr. Mais je n'avais pas envie de laisser passer ma chance de lui parler. D'entendre sa voix, encore un peu, même si j'avais la garantie de l'entendre bientôt. Parce que j'étais un putain d'impatient, et que si je n'avais pas pu rester incognito, j'allais au moins profiter de ce qu'il voulait bien m'offrir.

Timidement, mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, du coin de l'oeil, et ce fut suffisamment pour capter quelques détails dans la pénombre de la nuit. Nous étions uniquement éclairés par la lumière grossière d'un lampadaire dont l'ampoule orange diffusait une lumière presque fantomatique autour de nous. Sa silhouette se dessinait avec fatigue, mais il se tenait droit, vêtu tout de noir, de la tête au pied (bien, je n'avais pas vraiment vérifié, mais il ne m'était apparu aucune couleur précise). Un coup d'oeil supplémentaire m'affirma qu'il portait une chemise noire sur un jean de la même couleur, presque aussi large que le survêtement qu'il aimait porter le matin. Mon ventre se noua à cette pensée – je connaissais des détails tellement hasardeux sur lui. Comment il prenait son café (noir), ce qu'il portait pour dormir, des détails presque trop intimes pour deux inconnus comme nous ; et pourtant, je ne savais ni son nom de famille, ni qui il était vraiment. Il restait à mes yeux un brouillard total, épais et insondable, au bout duquel se cachait l'inconnu le plus total.

"Désolé," finis-je par m'excuser.

Il ne réagit pas cependant, et même son langage corporel ne laissa rien passer. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Finalement, sa main plongea dans sa propre poche et il sembla s'agiter dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, je l'entendis crier victoire et sortir quelque chose de sa poche, quelque chose qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas censé s'y trouver.

"Eh bien, finalement," fit-il tout bas, "on dirait que je vais avoir droit à ma clope."

Sur ce, il sortit une boîte de son autre poche, et l'ouvrant d'un geste expert tout en tenant son briquet, en extirpa une. Il le referma et l'y plongea machinalement – c'étaient des gestes qu'il devait faire si souvent que je m'étais de ne pas l'avoir encore vu fumer. Mon coeur se serra ; c'était une chose de plus. Et les addictions dont il avait parlé un peu plus tôt alors, il en était victime ? Et il le savait. Pire : il s'en foutait. Non, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça… il avait l'air de le _vouloir_.

Je m'accordai une fenêtre de quelques secondes, tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction pour l'observer envelopper le bâton blanc de ses lèvres sèches. C'était deux secondes de trop. Ma tête fit marche arrière, et mes yeux cherchèrent désespérément quelque chose devant moi, dans l'immensité immobile, pour ôter de mon esprit ce que je venais de voir, de peur que l'image ne reste ancrée sous mes paupières.

"Addiction, huh ?" fit tout ce que je pus dire en me grattant l'arrière de la tête, l'autre main toujours fourrée dans ma poche, et décidée à y rester.

Il n'y répondit pas, et à ma grande surprise, se contenta de se tourner pour me regarder. Il me regarda, encore, encore, sans jamais rien dire. C'était embarrassant mais l'idée que ses yeux soient posés sur moi et seulement moi était plus plaisante que ça n'aurait dû l'être, alors je restai immobile, paralysé par son regard qui brûlait ma peau. Je l'entendis souffler, puis reposer sa cigarette sur ses lèvres.

"Elle te fait mal ?"

Mes yeux presque paniqués croisèrent les siens et il eut l'air exaspéré.

"Ta lèvre."

Mon coeur commença à battre, vite, trop vite peut-être – et Connie qui n'arrivait toujours pas…

"Un peu."

C'est à cet instant qu'il se redressa, cherchant lui aussi un point à fixer, mais pour d'autres raisons. Et cette fois, c'était moi qui ne pouvait plus détacher mes yeux de lui. Il le savait, j'en étais sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tourner la tête.

"Tu n'auras qu'à dire à tes parents que tu as une petite amie."

Un sourire moqueur vint naître sur le bout de ses lèvres, lèvres sur lesquelles il posa sa cigarette une seconde plus tard. Fasciné et gêné à la fois, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir correctement. Que lui répondre ? Avais-je même compris ce qu'il venait de dire ? Oui. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens.

"Je n'en ai pas."

Il soupira, excédé, et retira sa cigarette pour la coincer entre son index et son majeur. Le geste était tellement beau sur lui que fumer semblait presque anodin. Presque… innocent.

"Je sais."

Mes sourcils durent se froncer sur ces mots, tout autant qu'il dut sentir mon incompréhension, puisqu'il croisa mon regard et haussa un sourcil incrédule.

"Tu transpires la pudeur."

Il avait dit ça d'un ton presque dédaigneux, comme si c'était quelque chose de dégoûtant, de repoussant. Ses expressions étaient tellement déconcertantes qu'une fois ses yeux bloqués sur les miens, j'étais incapable de trouver une manière logique de les décortiquer. J'abandonnai finalement, la boule au ventre. À l'évidence, il n'était pas aussi novice que moi. Logique, songeai-je, il a vingt-neuf ans. J'en avais à peine dix-sept.

Inutile de protester, Levi avait vu juste et il le savait. Il le savait depuis le tout premier jour. Ma gorge se fit sèche et je détournai les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard une seconde de plus. À cet instant précis, presque sans m'en rendre compte, je tournai la tête vers la voiture qui s'arrêtait à côté de moi.

"Tu montes ?" fit Connie en se penchant au-dessus du volant, fenêtre ouverte.

D'ici, je voyais Sasha se pencher encore plus pour pouvoir distinguer avec qui je parlais. Elle fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension, et de toute évidence, l'expression et la voix de Connie avaient quelque chose d'inquiet. Ou, du moins, d'intrigué. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, répondre ou même essayer d'ouvrir la bouche, des mots me dépassèrent.

_Ses _mots.

"Il rentre avec moi."

Mes joues virèrent rouges et mes yeux s'ouvrirent grand, mais Connie n'était pas prêt de s'en aller sans mon signal. Mon coeur s'accéléra : devais-je dire oui ou non ? Je mourais d'envie d'entendre sa voix, de capturer ses mots, de fuir son regard. Mais la perspective de me retrouver dans sa voiture, avec lui, dans cet espace réduit et sous son contrôle, était presque trop intimidante. Presque… dangereuse. De toutes les manières possibles.

C'est peut-être mon corps qui a répondu à sa place, je l'ignore encore – toujours est-il que mes lèvres ont formé un accord inaudible alors que ma tête se secoua doucement en signe de confirmation. Connie, un bras appuyé sur la portière, nous regarda tour à tour, perdu, et quand il croisa de nouveau mes yeux, chercha à y lire quelque chose. Mais comme je ne bougeais pas, et que j'avais l'air d'avoir pris ma décision, il haussa les épaules.

"D'accord."

Il hésita encore, mais se rassit dans son siège et Sasha l'imita.

"À plus, mec," fit-il, sans sourire, pourtant, comme s'il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me laisser là, avec lui, ce type qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Même Connie ignorait qui il était. J'étais définitivement en terrain miné.

Quand la voiture de Connie démarra, il détourna les yeux, et je la vis s'éloigner sur la route avant de se faner dans le silence à l'horizon. Levi jeta quelque chose à terre – sa cigarette – et l'écrasa du bout de son pied. Puis, avec tout le calme du monde, il fourra ses propres mains dans ses poches et se tourna complètement vers moi.

"Tu comptes rester planté là toute la nuit ?"

C'était plus efficace qu'une alarme – mon corps tendu et éveillé se redressa, alerte, et d'un commun accord, on se dirigea vers sa voiture. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle ressemblait, mais j'avais identité la provenance des sons, et savais donc à peu près vers où on allait. Quand Levi me dépassa, il finit par s'arrêter devant une voiture bleu marine, moyenne mais vieille, propre, cependant. Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à la porte du siège passager et il fit la même chose de l'autre côté, ouvrant celle du conducteur. Une minute plus tard, j'étais assis et ma ceinture était attachée, et Levi venait de s'engager sur la route, la même qu'avaient pris Connie et Sasha.

Il savait où j'habitais, alors…

Puis un bruit étrange me vint de la banquette arrière et je ne pus retenir un sursaut, sursaut qui fit presque aussi peur à Levi que le bruit ne m'avait moi-même fait peur. De toute évidence, il avait connaissance de la masse endormie qui se trouvait étendue sur la banquette en cuir, assez longue pour contenir un corps, pliant légèrement les membres. C'était sûrement la femme que j'avais entendue. Elle était plutôt grande (enfin, "longue"), brune, avec une queue de cheval, mais des mèches s'échappaient du noeud pour encadrer son visage ; et elle portait une paire de lunettes légèrement déplacées de son nez par la position de sa main, sur laquelle elle appuyait sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Elle avait l'air toute aussi vieille que Levi. La curiosité me frappa en plein visage mais, en me rasseyant correctement, je tentai de la faire taire.

"C'est Hanji," marmonna Levi pour moi.

"Oh."

"Ma colocataire."

"Oh," répétai-je, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

"Encore une fois et tu descends là, tout de suite, sur le trottoir, et tu te débrouilles pour rentrer chez moi."

Il s'était proposé, pourtant. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? J'eus envie de lui poser la question, mais ses derniers mots avaient ôté le peu de confiance que j'avais en moi. Il avait le pouvoir de la balayer, de la massacrer d'un regard. C'était vraiment stupide, j'aurais dû rentrer avec Connie. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? qu'est-ce qui _lui _avait pris ?

Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle, uniquement bercés par le murmure de l'air qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte du côté de Levi, et le sifflement étouffé d'Hanji qui dormait sur la banquette arrière. Moi, je passais le temps comme je pouvais, alternant minute de gêne et minute distraite durant laquelle je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'observer ses doigts s'enrouler autour du volant.

"Comment va ta soeur ?" demanda-t-il finalement en tournant à un rond-point.

La question me prenait de court, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il allait un jour rouvrir la bouche. Alors mes mots se heurtèrent les uns aux autres, menaçant même de ne pas sortir dans le bon ordre.

"Bien-bien." Ma main trouva son chemin jusqu'à ma nuque. "Elle va bien."

Puis la question elle-même me sembla plus stupide que ma réponse, étant donné qu'il avait quitté la maison le matin-même, et qu'il allait la retrouver le lendemain. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Quelque part sur la route, je réalisai que je reconnaissais le chemin, et mon ventre se tordit péniblement à l'évidence : j'étais bientôt chez moi. La partie raisonnable (moindre, certes) qui était en moi voulait sortir de la voiture sans même attendre un feu rouge, mais mon corps, lui, refusait de bouger, seul soldat encore assez brave pour se tenir raide sur le champ de bataille. Inébranlable. Immobile.

Notre semblait de conversation était tout à fait ridicule mais je n'avais pas besoin de plus, quelque part. Quand finalement Levi arriva dans la rue familière du quartier, quelque chose sembla s'envoler en moi, comme un flot de panique incontrôlable, mais trop léger pour que j'y réagisse vraiment – tout ce que je pouvais faire était de rester là, muet et impuissant, à regarder les choses filer hors de contrôle.

J'avais tant de choses à dire et pourtant mes lèvres demeuraient scellées, incapables de laisser s'échapper le moindre murmure innocent et aussi ridicule soit-il. Au lieu de ça, Hanji se chargea d'intervenir comme pour nous faire savoir que la conversation était vraiment pathétique – c'était un bruit terrible entre le ronflement, le sifflement et le gémissement d'une personne à moitié endormie, un long râle indescriptible et aussi animal que possible. J'entendis Levi rire à mes côtés, et la curiosité me poussa à jeter un coup d'oeil dans sa direction ; et il y avait tant à voir. Sa peau pâle semblait prendre des couleurs (et la mienne aussi) au son de sa propre voix, grave mais pourtant étonnamment vive, comme si elle cachait des tas d'émotions, la vie toute entière qu'elle contenait, et que tout ça n'éclatait que lorsqu'il laissait un rire naître dans sa gorge. L'entendre, même si le spectacle n'avait duré qu'à peine trois secondes, était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Et inconsciemment, j'eus envie de l'entendre rire une nouvelle fois, comme si j'étais persuadé que si, dans ma vie, je ne pouvais plus entendre cette chose étrange, j'en mourrais certainement.

Quand, finalement, la voiture se gara devant ma maison, un noeud désagréable se forma dans mon ventre, et au moment où mes yeux se posèrent sur Levi, inévitablement, mon coeur s'arrêta avant de repartir à une allure encore plus rapide qu'avant. Quelque part, j'avais oublié Connie, oublié Sasha, oublié tout le reste – il n'y avait plus que Levi, son visage dur, son odeur de cigarette et de menthe fraîche que, bizarrement, j'étais venu à apprécier sans trop même me rendre compte que je l'avais remarquée tout court. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? j'avais l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi, pas avec espoir, simplement un ennui banal comme s'il voulait juste voir comment j'allais gérer les choses, tel un enfant qui marche pour la première fois avant de tomber. Mes joues devinrent rouges alors qu'une question me brûlait les lèvres.

"Elle ira bien ?"

Il sembla chercher quoi dire, ou du moins, eut l'air de décortiquer ma question comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi je voulais parler. Puis la seconde d'après il regardait légèrement derrière lui, Hanji, Hanji effondrée sur la banquette et à demi-morte. Il haussa un sourcil et il était impossible de dire s'il était amusé ou simplement exaspéré. Les deux sûrement.

"Oui, elle a l'habitude."

"Alcool ?"

"Mh, pas que," répondit-il, légèrement songeur, alors qu'il la regardait toujours.

Notre conversation me revint encore une fois. Les addictions. Il avait l'air de s'y connaître, et d'un autre côté, d'en parler comme si c'était un sujet qu'il avait vaguement évoqué en cours de biologie. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourtant ses yeux démontraient un passé lourd et pas forcément de la manière supposée. Il avait l'air d'avoir vécu trop de choses pour un type de son âge, de seulement vingt-neuf ans, d'un visage encore aussi pur et dénué de la banalité des adultes qui vieillissent. Il était intemporel, flottant quelque part entre l'adolescent irresponsable et l'adulte décalé du monde.

"Levi ?" Il leva les yeux vers moi, à la fois surpris que je l'interpelle et qu'il me reste encore une chose à dire. Puis, sûrement de toutes les questions, me vint la plus stupide. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu fumes ?"

Sur ce, il éclata de rire – mais un rire nettement moins honnête, comme si c'était l'équivalent d'un froncement de sourcils de sa part. Sûrement. "Gamin, tu poses les pires questions." Je savais ça. Je le savais. Mais il y répondit quand même, après quelques secondes de silence, si bien qu'il n'ouvrit la bouche qu'au moment où mes doigts se refermaient autour de la poignée de la portière, prêts à la repousser pour sortir du véhicule.

"Parce que dans ce monde merdique, il faut bien s'accrocher à quelque chose." Mes yeux se reposèrent sur lui pour la énième fois et il poursuivit. "C'est un moyen de destruction comme un autre. Et ça s'apprend pas dans les livres." Il avait raison. C'était quelque chose qui se _sentait_, qui se _vivait_, et ça se voyait littéralement sur son visage. Il était une peinture humaine et son passé était défini sur ses traits. Ses douleurs, ses peines – et les petites choses de la vie qui devaient lui suffire. Puis, il glissa sa main dans une de ses poches de pantalon et ouvrit la boîte de cigarettes pour en extirper une. Et à ma grande surprise, il ne la plaça pas entre ses lèvres – mais me la tendit.

J'hésitai, alternant un jeu de regard entre lui et l'objet maléfique qu'il m'offrait sans rien dire, et finalement, sans trop avoir obtenu mon accord, d'ailleurs, mes doigts se refermèrent autour de la fine cigarette, plus légère que je n'aurais crue, et frôlant la peau de Levi au passage, peau qu'il retira aussitôt qu'il eut la certitude que je la tenais fermement dans ma main.

Sa main retrouva le volant de la voiture, même si elle était à l'arrêt, et mon regard glissa vers Hanji alors qu'il me disait ce que je supposais être ses derniers mots.

"Quand tu te sentiras seul dans ta chambre et incapable d'accepter la réalité, quand cette salope te gifle en pleine figure," commença-t-il, presque en colère, mais plus ennuyé qu'emporté, "que le sexe, la douleur, l'alcool et l'insomnie ne suffisent plus," il fit une pause, encore, "tu seras content d'avoir ce bijou à tes côtés." Il me sonda, cherchant littéralement quelque chose dans mes yeux, quelque chose dont j'ignorais la nature, et dont il semblait vouloir vérifier l'existence. "C'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça."

Mes lèvres se refermèrent alors que mes yeux se baissèrent jusqu'à la cigarette que je tenais timidement entre mes doigts, et il m'interpella.

"Hey, gamin."

Nos regards s'accrochèrent et il soupira.

"Ne te sens pas obligé de la fumer si tu n'en as pas envie." Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il parlait d'une chose aussi grave que possible. "Même quand tu es dépendant de quelque chose, tu as toujours le choix. On m'incendierait sûrement pour te donner un truc pareil, mais je considère que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te foutre en l'air. Fumer, baiser, embrasser, jouer, voler- c'est du pareil au même."

Puis ses yeux, brusquement, me lâchèrent, et je sentis que c'était le signal. Je n'ajoutai rien – que pouvais-je ajouter de toute manière ? Il passait d'incroyablement moqueur à incroyablement macabre, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour lutter contre ça alors que mes yeux s'ouvraient grands, que mes oreilles laissaient passer tous les mots, et qu'en contre partie, mes lèvres n'en laissaient pas passer un seul. J'étais presque une marionnette, et si Levi avait voulu faire ça de moi, il aurait pu sans même se forcer. C'était comme ça. Tant pis.

Mes pieds se posèrent sur le bitume et mes yeux examinèrent vaguement la maison du voisin alors que je m'extirpais hors de la vieille voiture bleue de Levi. Je n'avais plus la force de dire merci, ni même de dire bonne nuit, et je savais tout autant que Levi n'avait pas besoin (peut-être pas envie) de recevoir l'un des deux. Il n'avait pas besoin que je le remercie. Il s'en foutait complètement. Et il avait encore moins besoin que je lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Une part de moi sentait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Il avait bien trop de moyens de rester éveillé pour quelqu'un qui aimait la nuit.

Ma main ferma la portière derrière moi et, le ventre noué, je me ruais vers mon allée jusqu'à ce que mes pieds s'arrêtent devant la porte de ma maison. Il devait être tard, mais Connie et moi avions pris soin de ne pas partir trop tard non plus – et l'obscurité de la nuit me sembla presque amicale dans l'instant.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais quand je me retournai pour fermer la porte derrière moi, la voiture de Levi avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Quand ma main se referma sur la poignée de ma porte de chambre, quelque chose me frappa – seule ma lampe de chevet était allumée dans l'obscurité, diffusant une lumière adoucie et presque inexistante. Armin était là. Un sourire étira mes lèvres tout en fermant la porte, et sa voix m'accueillit avant même que je ne me sois retourné.

"Alors, cette virée ?"

Mes mains trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux poches de mon jean, s'y enfonçant avec toute la nonchalance du monde. Puis mes épaules se haussèrent dans un geste naturel, presque inconscient, alors qu'allongé sur mon lit, il s'était redressé sur les coudes.

"Intéressant."

Je ne mentais pas. J'avais vu et fait des choses qui sortaient de mon ordinaire figé et lassant. Et quelque part, j'avais soif de plus. Mais une idée dérangeante grandissait dans ma tête et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grossir de minute en minute, rendant presque impossible le fait de l'ignorer. Je luttais, cependant, et quand j'allai m'allonger à ses côtés, grimpant sur le lit pour me faufiler entre le mur et lui, mon coeur sembla se remettre de toutes ses émotions.

Le silence fit son job entre nous deux, se contentant paisiblement de faire taire nos pensées. Puis, doucement, Armin tourna sa tête vers moi.

"Hey, Eren."

"Hm ?"

Il sourit.

"J'ai enfin commencé mon projet."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à moi de sourire. Sincèrement. Et il le savait.

Et, cette fois-ci, ce fut à moi de l'interpeller, mais mon coeur était au bord de mes lèvres et j'avais peur de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Une bêtise, sûrement. Mais il fallait que j'essaye.

"Hey, Armin."

Il sourit à ma manière de calquer ses mots et tourna sa tête vers moi une fois de plus. Son sourire timide se fana cependant quand il vit briller dans mes yeux une lueur de trouble.

"Est-ce..." les mots se perdirent et je dus regarder le plafond pour parvenir à formuler mes pensées. Levi l'avait mentionné, non ? Tout comme le reste des addictions, toutes aussi sombres les unes les autres, il y avait ça. Le contact charnel, les baisers, le besoin irrépressible d'embrasser. Un moyen comme un autre de se sentir vivant tout en esquivant la réalité. Quel paradoxe de merde. "Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé… quelqu'un ?"

Je le sentais m'imiter, regarder le plafond, vierge et dénué de vie. Chercher dans la pénombre une réponse à me donner. Puis, finalement, au bout de quelques longues secondes, il répondit.

"Négatif."

Mon coeur s'affola presque. Au moins, il ne s'était rien passé dans mon dos que mon meilleur ami ne m'avait pas dit. Et bien sûr, il devait savoir, quelque part en lui, qu'il en allait de même pour moi. J'eus quand même le besoin de préciser.

"Moi non plus."

C'est à cet instant peut-être que tout commença à prendre forme, dangereusement, mais forme quand même. Je sentis mon coeur se disloquer dans ma poitrine, à la fois excité et désireux de se taire à jamais. Mais j'étais parti.

"Est-ce que…" au même endroit, mes mots me manquèrent. Je fermai les yeux, si fort que des formes indistinctes dansaient derrière mes paupières. Rouvertes, elles se posèrent sur Armin, à mes côtés qui, toujours paisiblement allongé sur le lit, me regardait de la même manière. "Est-ce que je peux ?"

Mes lèvres semblaient chercher un échappatoire, plus timides et chétives que jamais, mais je m'attendais déjà à un refus de sa part, d'une voix presque offensée par la demande. Pourtant, tout ce qui me revint avait un autre goût. D'autres couleurs. Et surtout, le parfum de la découverte, de l'excitation. _De l'ocytocine._

"Oui."

Nous ne voulions pas faire ça allonger, maladroitement comme deux imbéciles ignorants, alors chacun de nous, d'un commun accord, se redressa en position assise pour se faire face. Mes genoux frôlaient les siens et la lumière derrière lui se découpait autour de sa silhouette fine. Armin était beau.

Ça se passa lentement. _Très _lentement. Ce genre de souvenir qui, même avant d'avoir existé, est déjà bien là, ancré dans votre poitrine, et ne s'y délogera pour rien au monde. Je me voyais déjà raconter à mes enfants, des années plus tard, comment s'était déroulé mon premier baiser avec mon meilleur ami. Comment j'avais pris goût, en toute innocence, au plaisir charnel le plus doux dont parlait Levi.

Doucement, et pourtant avec une familiarité rassurante, ma main se logea dans son cou et il posa la sienne près de mon oreille, caressant ma joue du bout de son pouce, et ses autres doigts perdus dans ma chevelure brune. Les miens se noyaient dans ses mèches d'or, infiniment douces, et ses yeux bleus, d'une fraîcheur terrifiante, me revenaient comme un coup de vent. Ses yeux étaient un océan et je ne savais pas nager.

Il se pencha d'abord, hésitant – puis je finis par faire de même, et le bout de nos nez se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin. Je le sentis sourire, là, tout près, me renvoyant une brève caresse de son souffle tiède, et l'instant d'après, quelque chose se pressait délicatement contre mes lèvres. C'était une sensation étrange, oui, totalement étrangère. Mais on s'y faisait vite, la preuve – deux secondes plus tard, ma deuxième main avait rejoint son visage pour l'agripper doucement et nos lèvres se détachèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Ça n'avait pas de sens, et si ça se trouvait, ça ne se faisait pas comme ça du tout. Mais nous faisions confiance à notre instinct, qui nous dictait de réagir de telle et de telle manière, si bien qu'au fond, Armin et moi avions laissé nos corps parler à notre place.

Son autre main se plaqua contre ma poitrine et je me fis la réflexion qu'ainsi placée, il ne pouvait que sentir mon coeur battre dans ma cage thoracique, alors trop étroite pour lui. Sa première main glissa à l'arrière de mon crâne, caressant mes cheveux avec affection, avant de s'arrêter sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher. On se pencha un peu plus encore, et presque accidentellement, la bouche d'Armin s'ouvrit dans le geste. C'est avec presque autant d'inconscience que nos langues se rencontrèrent, et j'eus soudain l'impression bizarre de flotter quelque part au-dessus de la réalité. Ça ressemblait à ça, alors ? est-ce qu'on pouvait en être dépendant, comme disait Levi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais j'avais envie de le découvrir, j'avais envie de pouvoir lui dire "tu vois, j'ai essayé". Mais pas avec les mots. Je voulais que ça se lise dans mes yeux. Que ça se lise sur mes lèvres.

La langue tiède de mon meilleur ami avait un goût étrangement familier. C'était comme un frère à mes yeux, et toute l'étrangeté de notre échange ne m'était pas inconnue – mais nous étions trop loin pour faire demi-tour et l'expérience était tellement envoûtante que je n'aurais pas pu de toute manière. Quand finalement nos bouches se séparèrent, Armin reprit son souffle et posa sur moi deux yeux grand ouverts, presque incrédules.

"Waoh," laissa-t-il passer, et son emprise sur ma nuque relâcha – pas totalement.

"Waoh," je l'imitai en reprenant mon souffle à mon tour, et dans un mouvement naturel, nos fronts se rencontrèrent, et nos bouts de nez se frôlèrent.

Je le vis sourire. L'instant d'après, nous avions basculé sur le blanc, chacun d'un côté différent, mais nos mains nous liaient toujours, et nos yeux se faisaient toujours face, d'une sincérité écoeurante. Armin était mon meilleur ami et j'étais content d'avoir fait pareille découverte avec lui. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir.

Quelque part, peut-être que je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte ; mais la mélodie qu'Armin chantonnait la bouche fermée, et la chaleur de sa paume contre ma nuque, ou la tiédeur des draps sous nos corps éveillés et la lumière à moitié endormie qui nous berçait suffirent à me faire lâcher prise. Mes pensées jusque là brusques et impossibles à faire taire avaient trouvé un répit temporaire, et je fus plus que soulagé de découvrir un long, immense trou noir m'accueillir à l'entrée de mes rêves. L'espace d'une nuit, j'étais délivré.

Les mots de Levi flottaient toujours dans mon esprit, et quand je tendais les bras pour les attraper, ils fuyaient hors de portée. Mais je savais que tôt ou tard, ses conseils prendraient un sens. Que, moi aussi, je comprendrai. Même si ça impliquait que je devais devenir dépendant de quelque chose.


	5. You're Gone, Feeling

J'eus la surprise de me réveiller en face d'Armin, et le trou noir qu'avait été mon rêve m'avait aspiré hors de la réalité. Il ne fallut cependant qu'une minute pour établir mes repères et me souvenir de ce qui s'était vaguement passé avant que le sommeil ne nous avale tous les deux. Je ne savais pas trop si le baiser que nous avions échangé voulait dire quelque chose, autant pour moi que pour lui – mais c'était presque comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Jusqu'à ce qu'Armin, à son tour, ouvre les yeux et les pose sur moi, encore à moitié plongé dans une phase de sommeil.

"'lut," fis-je, pleinement éveillé, et regardant un sourire enfantin naître sur son visage.

Il était gêné, je pouvais le dire sans le moindre mal, mais qu'est-ce qui ne gênait pas Armin Arlert ? Il était mon meilleur ami et pourtant même me voir torse nu le mettait mal à l'aise, alors qu'au fond, bien au-delà de ça, nous étions plus proches qu'une simple amitié pudique entre deux amis. J'étais content d'avoir essayé d'embrasser des lèvres familières, et quand la curiosité me laissait me demander quel goût aurait le _prochain _baiser aurait, pas avec lui, ni tout de suite, juste le prochain, mon estomac se tordait nerveusement. Tout comme les aléas de la puberté marquent un nouveau départ, une nouvelle étape, ce qu'Armin et moi venions d'échanger, de créer, était comme le premier pas sur une longue route solitaire, celle de la découverte du plaisir charnel qu'avait évoqué Levi. Il savait tellement de choses et pourtant il en disait trop peu, trop peu pour combler ma soif silencieuse. Mais j'étais trop fier, trop fier pour lui demander de m'éclairer, de me faire découvrir son monde, ses mots, de me _montrer _comment faire pour briser ces chaînes qui me retenaient à l'endroit exact où j'étais.

Quoique dans l'instant, juste pour croiser les yeux joyeux d'Armin, rester coincé ici ne me dérangeait pas tellement. Nous n'avions dormi sous aucun drap, aucune couverte, et sous nos corps tièdes ce qui couvrait mon matelas n'était plus qu'un amas de tissu plissé et tordu dans tous les sens. Armin avait l'air fatigué mais je savais que je ne l'avais pas réveillé ; il avait le sommeil lourd, contrairement à moi (sauf lorsqu'un certain réveil entrait dans l'équation – je devenais soudainement sourd et imperméable à tout appel), et quand sa voix endormie me vint, je sentis qu'il était encore plongé dans ce brouillard post-rêve.

"Bonjour," murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, comme si laisser passer ce mot était un effort ultime.

Sa voix se fana presque dans le silence rassurant de ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur l'horloge, que je voyais d'ici au-dessus de son épaule. Ma tête plongée dans l'oreiller quitta son nid et je m'appuyai sur mon bras droit pour me redresser légèrement. Il était… eh bien, il était 15 heures passées. Comment avions-nous pu dormir aussi longtemps ? Comment, plutôt, avions-nous pu dormir sans être dérangés, aussi longtemps ? Mikasa avait la fâcheuse manie d'ouvrir ma porte et de fouiller dans ma chambre, puis, ennuyée, s'en aller en laissant cette dernière grande ouverte – ainsi laissant joyeusement passer tous les bruits insupportables que sa bouche inhumaine était capable de produire. Chanter, hurler, geindre à tout va, c'était tout un opéra qui finalement flottait jusqu'à mes oreilles qui elles, n'étaient pas matinales du tout. Mais le silence qui régnait dans la maison était presque… inquiétant.

"Bien dormi ?"

Il sembla grimacer, comme s'il venait de réaliser que, non, il n'avait pas si bien dormi que ça. Puis, la seconde d'après, il luttait pour se libérer de l'emprise de son propre corps, et il me fallut baisser les yeux pour me rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi sur son bras gauche. Son poids, aussi moindre soit-il, suffisait à endormir son membre, et il me faisait part à l'aide d'une grimace déformée, du mécontentement qu'était ce constat au réveil. Son visage chétif et pourtant si déçu m'arracha un rire et il se renfrogna davantage devant mon manque de compréhension.

"Eh, ça aurait pu être toi," se moqua-t-il.

J'étais content. Content de me réveiller aux côtés de mon meilleur ami, en constater que même notre expérience folle de la veille n'avait pas suffi à le faire reculer. Depuis le temps il devait avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, que j'étais une personne étrange, illogique, avec une tendance pour les choses toutes aussi étranges et illogiques. Sa main vint mollement frapper mon épaule en guise de réponse à mon rire, et mon corps bascula légèrement vers l'arrière avant de revenir se positionner à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait, équilibre maintenu.

"Il est quelle heure ?"

Il se redressa en position assise et sa voix, ainsi que sa main qui massait énergiquement son membre endormi, m'indiquèrent qu'il avait récupéré de son réveil brumeux. Sa question me ramena directement à la réalité, et au fait aussi rassurant qu'effrayant qu'il était tard et que nous étions seuls. Son grand-père savait pertinemment qu'Armin me rendait visite par le biais de la fenêtre et que, lorsqu'il n'avait pas déjà pensé à le faire, je lui rendais la pareille en toquant à la sienne. Il savait aussi que, parfois, nous oubliions, plus ou moins volontairement, de retourner dans nos lits respectifs. C'était une fainéantise innocente, et un moyen en moins de se torturer l'esprit en s'inquiétant. L'absence d'Armin était une chose rare ; et lorsqu'elle avait lieu d'être, elle n'était jamais bien méchante, car il était forcément ici. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que Pops n'avait pas encore hurlé son nom dans toutes les rues de Trost. Quant à ma propre famille, tant que j'étais là quand ils me le demandaient, ils se souciaient peu de ma présence, et les derniers événements en étaient la preuve.

"Bien trop tard."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand sur ma réponse et il fit volte face pour jeter un coup d'œil horrifié en direction de l'horloge, qui lui glissa la même réponse que moi quelques secondes plus tôt. J'avais la mauvaise habitude de toujours lui faire des mauvaises blagues uniquement pour le plaisir de le voir paniquer, s'affoler, en l'espace d'une seconde, avant de voir ses traits doux s'apaiser peu à peu en réalisant le tour – mais je ne plaisantais pas, pas cette fois. Je me demandai comment j'avais pu dormir aussi longtemps puisqu'au fond, je n'étais pas rentré assez tard pour manger la moitié d'un après-midi de sommeil. Aucun doute que Sasha et Connie dormaient encore, mais ça, c'était parce qu'ils étaient trop fainéants pour se lever. Finalement, quand Armin se jeta hors du lit, je ressentis le besoin de les imiter. Ce qui m'attendait hors de ma chambre ne valait pas le coup et de toute évidence j'étais seul ; il n'y avait personne pour me reprocher d'être encore assoupi.

"Mince," commença à s'affoler Armin, plus à lui-même qu'à mon attention, "ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout," fit-il en cherchant la veste qu'il avait dû poser là en m'attendant la veille.

Quand il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait, il se redressa vers moi et m'offrit son plus beau sourire, quoiqu'un peu bref – il était sincère, et luttait toujours contre ses yeux endormis et tout ce qui allait avec. La lumière était assez puissante pour un après-midi, assez pour détruire les yeux d'un inconscient qui cherchait du repos. Il m'offrit quelques autres mots, des mots qu'à ma grande surprise, je crus comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dans ma tête tente de les décortiquer et se rende compte que je ne les avais pas enregistrés aussi bien que je croyais. Qu'avait-il dit ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais quand il ouvrit la fenêtre (et la laissa ouverte en passant parce que bordel, la tiédeur du dehors était un délice sur ma peau), et disparut, mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes.

* * *

"Hey."

Ce n'était pas Armin.

"Hey, debout !"

Définitivement pas Armin.

"Debout- Maman a dit…-"

À partir de ce mot, mon esprit décrocha, jugeant que sa parole n'était plus digne d'un quelconque intérêt, intérêt qu'au fond, elle n'avait jamais mérité. Le son de sa voix m'indiquait qu'elle était tout juste arrivée dans ma chambre et qu'elle avait posé bagage ; et peu à peu, je réalisai que je me réveillais pour la seconde fois de la journée. Le souvenir presque irréel d'Armin me revint, non seulement notre baiser de la veille, mais mon réveil furtif un peu plus tôt dans la journée. C'était comme un rêve glissé dans la nuit. Mais la fenêtre était toujours ouverte et me rendre compte qu'il faisait mi-nuit était suffisant pour me raccrocher à la réalité.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent peu à peu sur le plafond, puis vers ma soeur, nonchalamment plantée devant mon lit comme si c'était là qu'elle avait toujours été censée être.

"Debout !" gémit-elle une fois de plus.

Dieu, sa voix était une mélodie horrible. Mes mains accrochèrent mon oreiller et quelque part, je parvins à l'écraser sur ma propre tête, prenant soin de ramener les extrémités sur mes oreilles pour boucher tout son qui voudrait parvenir jusqu'à celles-là. Je l'entendais quand même, cependant, parce que Dieu avait décidé de se montrer drôle et d'occuper l'humanité en m'envoyant ma soeur. Quelque part, le jour où il lui avait donné cette voix et cette manie de répéter les choses trois fois, il avait signé ma mort prématurée. Il ne devait pas me rester beaucoup de temps à vivre, pas si je devai encore supporter cette litanie pénible encore longtemps.

"Quelle heure ?" furent mes seuls mots, et quelque part, perdus entre les draps contre lesquels mon visage était pressé, elle parvint à les attraper.

"Vingt-et-une heure trente-six."

Aucun doute, on lui avait dit l'heure dans les minutes qui précédaient car elle était incapable de lire l'heure sur une horloge (même moi, j'avais du mal, c'est dire). Je devais sûrement y ajouter une, deux ou trois minutes, et le compte était bon. Vingt-et-une heures ? Ce n'était pas humainement possible que je me sois rendormi jusqu'à cette heure-là. Quel genre de blackout était-ce ? un coma ? J'avais dû me détacher de mon enveloppe corporelle sans m'en rendre compte, et retrouver la bonne dimension uniquement maintenant. C'était ça, hm. Sûrement ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Puis quelque chose me vint dans l'estomac comme une réalisation douloureuse.

"Dis, Mikasa…"

Mon oreiller quitta ma tête pour finir quelque part sur mon lit, et je roulai sur mon dos alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement, ravie d'avoir enfin capté mon attention – plus, mon intérêt.

"Les parents travaillent ce soir ?"

Je ne savais plus quel jour on était. Pour être honnête, je n'en avais rien à faire. Mais le fait était que si Levi se trouvait déjà entre ces murs, alors c'était une raison, une bonne raison, de sortir de ce lit pour faire quelque chose de constructif, comme, par exemple, changer mes vêtements, ceux-là même que j'avais porté la veille et que Levi avait sûrement eu le temps de noter dans son esprit durant (l'étrange) retour en voiture. Et quand Mikasa me répondit finalement ce que je voulais entendre, c'était tout.

"Ils sont déjà partis."

Elle commença à parler, encore et encore, mais déjà j'avais quitté mon lit pour m'activer, soulevant des piles et des piles de vêtements roulés en boule, jusque là innocents, à la recherche de quelque chose de propre que j'aurais décidé de laisser traîner quand même. Parce que pourquoi pas.

Finalement mes doigts rencontrèrent un survêtement, le même genre que Levi portait pour dormir, et une minute plus tard, alors que Mikasa s'était étrangement tue (mais m'observait comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi), je tombai même sur un t-shirt rouge, et par miracle, il n'était pas en trop mauvais état. À peine mes doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu du t-shirt sale qui me collait à la peau que l'autre l'avait déjà remplacé, et Mikasa restait encore immobile, déterminée à rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une bonne raison de partir. Moi enlevant mon pantalon n'était cependant pas une raison suffisante puisque je l'entendis s'asseoir sur le bout de mon lit alors que je luttais pour garder mon équilibre, tout en plongeant une jambe après l'autre dans le survêtement que mes mains tenaient maladroitement. Elle ne riait même pas, elle ne disait rien – et sa présence m'irritait profondément.

Les mots hésitèrent sur le bout de mes lèvres, mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Même si je savais déjà la réponse.

"Levi est là ?"

Elle hocha la tête, mais puisqu'elle avait décidé qu'un signe de la tête ne suffirait pas, elle continua avec des mots, des mots de trop, des mots que déjà je n'écoutais plus. Devais-je descendre ? Eh bien, il allait falloir ; je n'avais rien mangé ni bu de la journée et je commençais à cruellement en ressentir le manque. J'avais soif. J'avais faim. Après tout c'était ma maison ? Et il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir ; il était là pour baby-sitter et j'avais tout à fait le droit de quitter ma chambre, de me rendre dans la cuisine d'un air décontracté, avec tout le naturel (peu) dont j'étais capable, le peu de bravoure assez puissante pour aller à sa rencontre dont j'étais, j'espérais, pourvu.

Une fois dans la cuisine, cependant, et Mikasa sur mes talons, qui continuait de déblatérer sur quelque chose qui n'avait pas de sens à mes yeux (ni à mes oreilles), l'absence de Levi se fit évidente. Où était-il ? J'appelai Mikasa, mon estomac péniblement noué à l'idée de ne pas savoir où il était, et même s'il ne devait pas être loin, j'aimais mieux le fait de savoir précisément comment me préparer. Après avoir envoyé Mikasa en mission à l'étage, cependant, chose qui était pourtant improbable puisqu'elle l'aurait sûrement entendu monter (quoique ?), Levi apparut derrière moi, et après un bref sursaut de ma part, je me retournai pour le trouver en train de fermer la baie vitrée derrière lui.

"Tu étais où ?" C'était presque sec, presque trop… trop.

"Bonjour à toi aussi," fit-il avant de lâcher un rire presque sincèrement amusé.

Puis il me dépassa sans un mot et se mit sur la pointe des pieds (c'était mignon, pour dire vrai) pour attraper une casserole dans un placard en hauteur, et même si l'idée de l'aider me vint à l'esprit, je préférais lui épargner ça – son orgueil faisait déjà tout – et profiter de la vue tout aussi comique que plaisante qui m'était offerte. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer (pourtant, la discrétion n'avait jamais été mon fort, ni pour glisser mes légumes dans l'assiette de Mikasa, du temps où je mangeais encore avec eux, en bas, comme tout le monde ; ni pour discuter avec Armin en classe, ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre en réalité) – ou du moins, fit mine de ne pas le faire. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'évier et tandis qu'il ouvrait le robinet au-dessus du récipient pour le remplir d'eau, la voix lointaine et brute de Mikasa nous vint.

"Elle fait quoi exactement ?" demanda Levi, d'un air distrait, plus pour justifier ses cris désagréables que par intérêt réel.

"Elle te cherche," fut ma réponse, et il haussa un sourcil en ma direction, avant de laisser tomber et de poser la casserole à demi-remplie sur une plaque de gaz, qu'il alluma aussitôt.

Concentré, il ouvrit un second placard pour attraper un paquet de pâtes et les poser à côté de la casserole en attendant que l'eau ne soit suffisamment chaude.

"Je fumais."

Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui et mon corps se tendit en réponse à ses mots. Il suffisait qu'il prononce un seul petit mot, le moindre, le plus silencieux, ou qu'il me glisse un regard, même le plus ennuyé, pour que tout mon être soit en éveil, prêt à agir, à réagir, à analyser le moindre de ses gestes – même si je savais que je n'y parviendrais, de toute manière, probablement pas.

"Tu m'as demandé où j'étais, non ?" Sa voix se fit plus pressante, plus irritable.

"Oh."

Il chantonna un léger "hm" comme pour déclarer le sujet clos. Il ne mentionna pas notre trajet en voiture de la veille, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et pourtant, de la même manière que nos conversations l'avaient fait, même si moindres et courtes, peu nombreuses, celle-là glissa hors de contrôle d'une manière quelque peu surprenante.

"Tu m'as menti."

Sa voix était volontairement mystérieuse, il savait que j'allais lui demander-

"À propos de quoi ?"

Cette fois-ci, il se tourna légèrement vers moi, juste le temps que j'attrape la lueur amusée qui brillait dans ses yeux, comme celle d'un joueur juste avant un match. Puis il se reconcentra sur le paquet de pâtes et tendit le bras pour attraper une spatule dans le pot à ustensiles.

"Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas de petit-ami."

"Non, je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas."

La confusion était perceptible dans ma voix, tout comme sur mon visage. Et Levi avait dû le prévoir, puisqu'il haussa derechef le même sourcil que quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Non, pas cette petite-amie là." Il soupira, mais je devinai qu'il n'était pas aussi ennuyé qu'il en avait l'air. "C'est dommage, les blonds, ça n'a jamais été mon type."

Woh. Woh, woh, woh.

Que venait-il de dire ? Le lien se fit presque instantanément – c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Armin. Il parlait d'Armin. Une partie (paranoïaque, bien sûr) de moi se demanda s'il était humainement et techniquement possible qu'il nous ait vus nous embrasser hier, et le fait même de supposer une telle imbécillité me fit rougir, de même que l'idée qu'il nous ait surpris. Quelque part, je ne voulais pas qu'il me surprenne en train d'embrasser. Qui que ce soit.

Mais je venais de m'avancer sur un terrain miné et je le savais – Armin était un garçon et je n'étais pas techniquement supposé aimer les garçons. Les aimais-je, d'ailleurs ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Non, je supposais. Parce que c'était vrai, après tout – les filles m'avaient toujours semblé cools. Je n'était pas toujours fan des longs ongles (on a vite fait de se faire griffer ; pire qu'un chat), des cris stridents (vous avez déjà essayé d'effrayer une fille ?) ou des périodes d'irritation chronique (non, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec leur cycle menstruel ; c'était ça le plus frustrant), les longues jambes, les tailles fines et tout le blah blah étaient plutôt tentants. En fait, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question. Mais j'étais certain de ce que je voulais que Levi sache. Question de fierté.

"C'est pas mon petit-ami."

"Je disais ça à ton âge," se moqua-t-il en balayant ma riposte d'un geste de main, tout en plongeant les pâtes dans l'eau déjà bouillante.

"Non, non c'est-"

"Te fatigue pas, gamin, j'ai compris." Il se tourna vers moi, comme pour me laisser l'espoir d'y croire, avant de murmurer d'un ton joueur : "tu peux toujours faire ton coming out plus tard. Je ne dirai rien." Et il me sourit, sombrement amusé. "Promis."

Mes joues devinrent encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et quelque part, plus encore en me demandant inconsciemment comment Levi réagirait s'il apprenait que ce même garçon avait partagé avec moi son premier baiser la veille. Comment rester crédible avec un tel bagage en poche ? S'il apprenait il s'en servirait contre moi ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et il en profiterait pour se moquer du fait qu'à mon âge, je n'avais toujours embrassé personne. Jusqu'à hier.

"Tu-"

Il me fit taire d'un sifflement et s'écarta de la casserole pour s'approcher de moi. Sa langue claqua dans sa bouche et il me rappela vaguement un chat avant de sauter sur la souris, savourant chaque seconde du jeu puéril qu'il jouait. Je les avais déjà vus à l'oeuvre. Leurs yeux étaient grand ouverts et leur corps semblait vibrer d'impatience, mais ils se tenaient immobiles jusqu'à ce que le moment propice les pousse à se jeter sur la proie et-

"Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'y as jamais pensé."

Je sentais que son intérêt pour ça était moindre, mais il était coincé ici jusqu'à l'aube alors il devait bien chercher de quoi s'amuser, non ? Entre les cris de Mikasa, ses supplications pour qu'on dessine avec elle, et les programmes pourris à la télévision, le choix était de seconde main.

Quelque part, je déglutis sans m'en rendre compte. Il était proche – trop proche. Moins d'un mètre. Il était habillé normalement – comme la veille, en réalité, sauf qu'il avait troqué sa chemise contre le même t-shirt que le premier soir, mais en bleu. Le t-shirt était blanc, plein, et les manches semi-longues étaient colorées en bleu uni. Ce style de t-shirt lui allait bien.

Mais n'était-ce pas exactement le type de pensée que j'étais censé refouler dans l'instant ? Il se rapprochait dangereusement et bien vite, je finis par reculer par réflexe. Quand le bas de mon dos heurta doucement l'îlot de la cuisine, derrière moi, ce fut comme si tout l'air de mes poumons était soudainement éjecté. J'étais coincé et il le savait ; je pouvais toujours m'enfuir sur les côtés mais l'humiliation n'en serait que plus réelle. L'alternative la moins pénible était de rester ici, sans bouger, et d'attendre.

Ce que je fis.

"Allez," encouragea-t-il comme si mon silence le décevait.

Il rit.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre, après tout. Tu aimes les filles, pas vrai ?"

Ses yeux mentaient – j'avais tout à craindre. Et il le savait. Il le savait et c'était perdu d'avance, il savait quelque part que quelque chose n'allait pas assez bien pour que je puisse prononcer ces mots en soutenant son regard gris, d'acier, et trop intense pour être défiés. Il n'avait pas eu vent de notre baiser, mais il devait sentir que quelque part, il existait. Quelque chose dans le genre.

C'était suffisant.

"Oui," fut ma seule, pathétique, minuscule et inaudible réponse.

"Oui quoi ?" Puis son sourire revint. "Oui tu y as déjà pensé ? J'en étais sû-"

"Ou-n-non ! Non, pas ça !"

J'étais ridicule. J'étais ridicule et il s'en amusait. Ça aurait presque été cruel si je n'avais pas eu droit au privilège d'entendre son rire de si près. Sa voix grave. Son souffle tiède qui, à ma plus grande surprise, finit sa course dans mon cou. Était-il déjà si proche ? oui, bien moins qu'un mètre. En réalité, la seconde d'après, seuls quelques centimètres le séparaient encore de moi, et j'appréhendais, mâchoire crispée, le moment inévitable où il comblerait la distance, juste pour le plaisir de me voir perdre mes moyens. Ma peau était déjà brûlante et mes oreilles devaient fumer ; mes joues, quant à elles, devaient être trop rouges pour sembler humainement réelles.

Et là, il le fit.

Il se pencha, si bien qu'il avala les derniers centimètres. Ma liberté n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir alors que son estomac se pressait contre le mien, et que ses paumes vinrent se caler sur les bords du comptoir derrière moi. J'étais piégé et il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de l'esquiver sans détruire mon orgueil.

Je n'avais jamais été si proche de lui. Ni d'un garçon tout court. Sauf Armin, peut-être. Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus – penser semblait être une chose outrageusement difficile. Trop pénible, trop longue. Trop compliquée. Mes pensées n'acheminaient qu'à une seule et unique chose : la chaleur de son souffle et l'endroit où nous deux corps ne faisaient qu'un.

"Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aimes pas si tu n'as pas essayé," fit-il, d'une voix étonnamment sérieuse, comme si le sujet était devenu soudainement important. "Jaëger."

Mon nom. Il disait mon nom. La température de mes joues était un euphémisme – je brûlais littéralement, désormais. Surtout lorsqu'il se pencha davantage si c'était même humainement possible, élargissant peu à peu la zone où nos deux peaux se rencontraient à travers le tissu de nos vêtements respectifs. Mais je pouvais presque sentir son propre corps brûler dessous, tout autant que le mien. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais plus à retrouver mon souffle ?

Et bordel, Levi était… si proche…

Il m'avait coincé dans son jeu, comme une misérable souris. Il m'avait là, à portée de main, et il pouvait faire _n'importe quoi _pour me déstabiliser, pour m'achever, mais de toutes les manœuvres cruelles et troublantes, il choisit la plus simple. Levi se pencha si lentement que mon esprit ne calcula même pas qu'il avait bougé ; et l'instant d'après, pourtant, ses lèvres (étonnamment tièdes) étaient posées contre la peau vulnérable de mon cou, contre laquelle mon sang battait un peu trop violemment. Et s'il le sentait ? mais au même moment, je n'eus pas le temps de m'en préoccuper, car il pressa son corps contre le mien, et j'étais un peu trop consciente d'une zone particulière où la distance n'était plus de mise. Et comme pour suivre, il emprisonna ma peau entre ses lèvres, si fort que j'en eus presque mal – mais au lieu de ça, oui, au lieu de ça, ce fut _agréable_. Entre la caresse et la morsure, c'était quelque chose d'indescriptible, et il avait balayé d'un souffle toute ma santé mentale en s'approchant de la sorte. Le moment même où il avait décidé de jouer avec moi, j'avais baissé les armes.

Le drapeau blanc s'agitait dans les airs mais il voulait plus que l'abdication, _mon _abdication – il voulait une putain de preuve. Preuve que, quelque part, il réussit à me voler, puisqu'il pressa derechef son corps contre le mien, et ses lèvres se posèrent un peu plus haut sur mon cou, au croisement entre mon oreille et ma mâchoire. Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes… Oui, c'était peut-être quelque chose que j'avais imaginé, et pourtant, un son traversa mes lèvres, imperceptible, presque innocent- mais là, assez là pour qu'il l'attrape.

J'étais immobile, paralysé par sa proximité, par son souffle, par son corps que rien ne semblait plus intimider. Et lui, il se recula tout d'un coup comme si de rien n'était, au même moment que Mikasa déboula dans la cuisine avec une grimace digne d'elle.

"Je le trouve p-"

Son grognement se transforma en quelque chose d'autre, de plus puéril encore.

"Oh !" fit-elle alors que Levi faisait mine de lui sourire en retour.

Mais il ne souriait pas pour elle, j'en étais sûr. Il souriait parce qu'il savait qu'il venait de marquer un point dans la bataille silencieuse qu'il avait commencé. Il ne m'accorda pas un seul regard, et laissant les pâtes bouillir en silence, il suivit Mikasa dans le salon quand elle lui demanda de mettre un certain film à la télévision. Ce ne fut que lorsque je l'entendis fouiller dans le stock de cassettes que mon corps décida de se détacher de l'îlot, et c'est avec horreur que ma main se posa sur ma propre joue. Elle brûlait.

**Levi : 1. Eren : 0.**

* * *

Pour une fois obscure, Levi avait insisté pour que l'on mange tous les trois sur l'îlot de la cuisine, et pour une raison tout aussi obscure, je n'avais pas résisté. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien ; il y verrait sûrement une victoire, celle de me voir fuir devant lui, et quelque part, je préférais l'humiliation de sa présence que mon absence à ses yeux. Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'étais assis sur un des tabourets surélevés et j'attendais, j'attendais que l'étrange sensation coincée dans mon estomac s'en aille. Mais elle ne disparaissait pas, jamais, pas une seule seconde – même lorsqu'il détournait le regard. Et lorsqu'il le posait sur moi, aussitôt, comme pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas prendre la suite s'il fermait les paupières, elle revenait plus violente encore, sans jamais être pourtant partie. Mon côté raisonnable me criait d'en parler à Armin, et l'autre partie de moi, celle qui n'avait pas de nom, celle qui m'avait poussée, jusque là, à faire toutes les erreurs retenues sur ma liste d'erreurs, me hurlait de lever les yeux, et de croiser le regard de Levi. De le soutenir. De lui faire face.

Bien entendu, la présence de Mikasa aidait. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais sa présence me servait d'échappatoire, autant le lien qui connectait la réalité de ce qui se passait à l'instant que la chose qui me permettait une issue au cas où, au cas où les choses tournaient mal pour moi, au cas où elles dérapaient de manière inattendue. Même si c'était déjà le cas ; elles avaient déjà dérapé, c'était trop tard, mais j'étais simplement trop stupide pour le voir. Levi le savait. Il avait toujours su.

"Alors ?"

L'îlot était impeccable. Nettoyé comme le premier jour. Ce type n'était certainement pas le plus poli de tous, mais il était certainement le plus propre. Quant à Mikasa, elle lui répondait avec entrain que ses pâtes étaient fabuleuses, mais c'était sûrement le fait de manger quelque chose de _réel _qui l'enthousiasmait de la sorte. Les pâtes, elles, n'avaient aucun goût dans ma chambre. Ce n'était pas la faute de Levi cependant. Un verre de piment ne m'aurait pas fait ciller ; parce que j'étais trop concentré à chasser l'étau qui enserrait mes poumons comme une main qui resserrait sa poigne à chaque seconde. La faim n'était plus, la soif n'était plus, et ne demeurait là que les battements effrénés de mon coeur et la peur violente que Levi ne les entende, de là où il était. Impossible, bien sûr. Impossible. Mais quand on a peur, la logique nous glisse entre les doigts.

"Et toi, _Eren_ ?"

Je ne savais plus s'il avait déjà dit mon nom auparavant, s'il avait déjà laissé le _gamin _de côté pour m'offrir une identité, une vraie, mais dans sa bouche, mon nom semblait renouvelé, vierge de tout passé. Il semblait neuf, comme tout comme le morceau de vie qui m'était donné ce soir – manger ensemble, manger ici, manger comme ça. Ça ne ressemblait pas à ma réalité, et quelque part, j'étais peut-être dans un rêve. Je sortais peut-être d'un endroit peu fréquentable avec Connie, et peut-être que j'avais laissé l'alcool prendre l'avantage sur mes rêves, mes visions, peu importe quoi, ce qui me tenait éveillé tout en me gardant loin de la réalité. Mais j'étais trop fatigué pour chercher à savoir si j'étais réveillé, alors tout ce que je fis fut une erreur de plus : lever la tête de mon assiette et croiser les yeux de Levi. Ils brûlaient de quelque chose. Pas de la lueur que j'avais vu dans son regard un peu plus tôt, et dont, bien sûr, il n'avait pas parlé ; c'était autre chose, comme une certaine fascination étrange, de la curiosité. Il avait l'air intrigué mais ennuyé en même temps, et ce paradoxe faisait sûrement de lui la personne la plus complexe qui soit.

Même si dans le type complexe je pouvais aisément le concurrencer. Et si ce n'était pas dans cette catégorie, alors dans la catégorie illogique, je gagnais haut la main. J'avais clamé être hétérosexuel, et pourtant, la veille, j'avais bien embrassé mon meilleur ami. Certes, c'était pour la soif de découverte, et c'était parce que Levi m'avait ouvert une porte directe sur ce monde tactile qui m'était encore inconnu ; mais quelle différence cela faisait-il, faits mis de côté ? L'action restait la même, inchangée. Inchangeable. J'avais embrassé. Mon. meilleur. Ami. Et c'était tout, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Et le malaise grandissait qui prenait place dans mon estomac me soufflait à l'oreille qu'Armin n'était pas le seul indice laissé sur le chemin tels les cailloux blancs d'Hansel. Les yeux de Levi suffisaient. Leur intensité. La manière qu'ils avaient de me regarder, comme si chaque seconde était un défi et qu'il hésitait, encore et toujours, à l'accepter. Que tantôt, j'étais la cible idéale ; et la seconde d'après, j'étais trop ennuyant. Je ne le comprenais pas. Mais je savais une chose, et c'était bien la chose que j'aurais voulu oublier. C'était la sensation de son corps contre le mien.

À cette pensée, ma fourchette me glissa des mains et retomba violemment sur mon assiette. Heureusement elle ne cassa rien, ce n'était pas assez brutal, mais le tintement fut assez fort pour nous revenir péniblement, et Levi grimaça alors que Mikasa commençait à faire entendre sa voix stridente dans mes oreilles. Une chance que Levi était assis en face. Pour la première fois de ma vie, oui, j'étais content d'être aux côtés de ma soeur.

"Merde, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

Mikasa se tut légèrement à l'entente du mot interdit, dont elle avait parfaitement connaissance, mais quand elle comprit qu'aucun de nous n'avait l'intention d'en tenir compte, elle se contenta de nous regarder du coin de l'oeil en continuant de manger ses spaghettis au beurre. Levi avait l'air en colère mais je savais qu'il ne l'était pas. Irrité, peut-être, irrité parce qu'il suffisait d'un rien, irrité parce que j'avais réagi de la mauvaise manière et que même si ma réaction lui prouvait qu'il avait réussi son défi de me déstabiliser, il prouvait aussi qu'elle engendrait toujours quelque chose d'irritant. Elle me couvra de ses yeux d'acier et quelque part, je n'eus plus peur de les croiser. Les choses étaient déjà assez réelles.

Je déglutis difficilement et son visage sembla se détendre, comme si plus les secondes passaient, plus son fort intérieur puisait dans une fontaine de calme.

"R-rien." Pathétique. Tellement pathétique.

Et il pourtant, il ne dit rien, laissant ses yeux traîner sur moi avec une certaine méfiance, comme si ma réaction n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait attendu – ou espéré ? Peu importait. J'agissais comme un enfant et j'en étais sûrement un. Bordel je n'avais que dix-sept ans, et lui ving-neuf, alors où était le mal dans le fait de m'accuser d'immaturité ? et peut-être que j'étais immature, cependant, j'avais la nette impression d'avoir goûté à quelque chose de tout nouveau, quelque chose que jusqu'ici, le monde m'avait caché. Pour me protéger, j'en doute – parce que j'étais ignorant, certainement. Je ne savais pas si ça portait l'odeur du danger ou de la tentation, mais c'était quelque chose qui s'éveillait dans mon estomac avec toute la fureur d'un nourrisson qui crie dans la pénombre de la nuit. Je fermai les yeux, incapable de repousser le souvenir encore frais de ses lèvres dans mon cou, et comme une vague de chaleur, quelque chose vint, de nouveau, me faire perdre le contrôle. Il n'y eut pas de tintement, cette fois, rien d'autre que le silence alors que Mikasa commençait à parler, encore et encore, sur les filles de sa classe qui la poussaient (mais il était stupide de ne pas se douter qu'elle les avait provoquées et peut-être poussées aussi), j'avais les mains vides, et tout le reste était vide. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de colère, plus de haine. Plus de mépris. Plus d'appréhension. Il n'y avait plus que la sensation de sa bouche tiède contre ma chair, de son souffle chaud qui rebondissait sur ma peau comme s'il avait été fait pour le caresser.

Non, non.

Levi savait qu'il avait gagné la bataille et je n'avais même pas réussi à lever les armes contre lui. C'était tellement facile. Tellement stupide. Du coin de l'oeil, je le voyais recommencer à manger comme si de rien n'était, et une petite voix me glissa que je n'avais toujours pas répondu à sa question. Mais ça, c'était encore une autre erreur sur ma liste d'erreurs. Infinie, disait-on.

"C'est bon."

Il avait fallu deux mots et déjà le rouge se plantait sur mes joues comme s'il y avait été toujours été. Il avait peut-être toujours été là, je ne savais plus – mais Levi semblait me faire rougir plus qu'il n'était humainement sain de le faire. Depuis quand est-ce que je rougissais, d'ailleurs ? Stupide. Stupide, stupide. Mais les mots étaient partis, c'était trop tard, et je ne réalisais qu'en croisant ses yeux surpris, levés vers moi avec toute la rapidité du monde, que j'avais fait une bêtise. Certes, j'avais voulu lui répondre. Mais j'aurais pu trouver d'autres mots.

Encore une fois, Mikasa passa entre les mailles du filet, incapable de voir tout ce qui nous connectait. Les liens invisibles me gardaient enchaînés ici, à cette place, rougissant comme une collégienne, et lui de l'autre côté de l'îlot, mâchant ses pâtes avec tout l'ennui du monde, comme si chaque cuillérée était insupportable. Non que ce fut dégoûtant – c'était de loin la nourriture la plus vraie qu'on avait mangé depuis des lustres. Mais c'était simplement lui.

Quand un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres, imperceptible aux yeux nus (mais moi je le voyais, je le _sentais_, et mes tripes aussi) je devinai que mon écart de langage n'était pas passé aussi inaperçu que j'aurais aimé. Il avait deviné mon embarras – qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? – et comme un long cauchemar, il décida de ne pas l'essuyer. Mais de cracher par-dessus.

"Et encore, tu n'as rien goûté."

Voilà. J'attendais son attaque comme un chien qui mord.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grand pour laisser apparaître une plus grande portion de pâtes dans mon champ de vision, toujours imperméables à la faim (et j'avais la sensation que je ne mangerais plus jamais, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis), puis machinalement ma tête se redressa dans sa direction et ouvrait la bouche, à ce moment précis, laissant entrer toute une fourchette de pâtes. Cette vision banale n'aurait pas dû me faire rougir, mais à ce point-là, qu'est-ce qui ne m'aurait pas fait rougir ? Tout me semblait inconnu, jamais goûté, jamais senti, jamais entendu – et Levi semblait être la seule chose de concret dans cette pièce. Levi se moquait ouvertement de moi et il savait qu'il aurait toujours la position la plus forte, malgré ma dose d'orgueil plus élevée que la normale. Malgré mes sourires moqueurs. Malgré tout.

Quelque part, je me vis glisser de mon siège et porter l'assiette pleine jusqu'à la poubelle pour la vider, assistant à la scène comme un spectateur tenu à l'écart. Et quand finalement, je le dépassai sans un regard, je disparus pour trouver mon chemin jusqu'à l'étage. Bordel que se passait-il ?

Il ne fallut qu'une minute avant que ce qui était un murmure devienne un cri, et la panique m'enserrait, me lacérant la chair au passage de ses dizaines de griffes. Mes doigts plongèrent en direction de la boîte de rangement dans laquelle j'avais nonchalamment stocké mes albums, et quand ils trouvèrent celui de Mazzy Star, _So Tonight That I Might See_. 1993. Remède contre les peines silencieuses et les larmes invisibles. Mais remède suffisamment dangereux pour ne plus jamais avoir envie de rouvrir les paupières. Quand les premières notes de _Fade Into You _emplissèrent ma chambre de la manière la plus rassurante qui soit, mon corps se fraya machinalement un chemin jusqu'à mon matelas, et comme à mon habitude, je laissai aller dans le vide jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte doucement ce dernier. Le plafond était si vide. Si… inexistant. Avais-je vécu ? Toutes ces choses, étaient-elles _réelles _?

Mais j'avais la réponse. Je le savais. Si je ne le savais pas, mes yeux ne se seraient pas tournés vers ma table de nuit, noyée sous ma lampe à lave, les bandes dessinées, une boîte de mouchoirs presque vide, un vieux casque et un dessin que Jean avait (gentiment) dessiné pour moi durant un de nos cours en commun l'année passée. Parmi les débris de mon existence se trouvait la cigarette, celle de Levi, celle qu'il m'avait offerte avec toute la nonchalance du monde.

Peut-être que quelqu'un avait appuyé sur pause, peut-être que quelqu'un s'était moqué de moi de l'extérieur, toujours était-il que je ne repris contact avec la réalité qu'au début d'_Into Dust_, et je n'avais pas besoin de regarder la stéréo pour savoir que j'avais légèrement dépassé une demie heure. Le temps passe si vite quand on se laisse emporter par le flot de pensées incohérentes. Même si _Into Dust_ passait, cependant, je gardais la mélodie de _Bells Ring _dans la tête, résonnant comme un chant nostalgique d'une vie oubliée. Je m'imaginais aisément Armin de l'autre côté, assis sur son lit en lisant un livre, ou attablé à son bureau en se creusant la tête pour travailler, chose que personne ne lui demandait de faire, chose qui jamais, n'avait été quelque chose qu'on attendait de lui. Il avait au moins ça. Il s'accrochait à cette réalité. Moi je n'avais plus que de la brume et du rêve, et quelques paroles laissées pour mortes sur un disque poussiéreux.

Je n'étais pas indifférent à Levi, et c'était un problème de taille. Parce que Levi était peu de choses et qu'il était déjà trop. Que sa voix, ses gestes, ses lèvres (oh, bordel) étaient maintenant tout ce qui me maintenaient connecté, qui me faisaient respirer autant que me coupaient le souffle aussi cruellement que possible. Je n'avais plus mon mot à dire. Avais-je seulement, un jour, eu mon mot à dire ? Peut-être. Ma main tiède se glissa sous mon t-shirt jusqu'à trouver l'épaule voisine, et le bout de mes doigts effleura pensivement le tatouage ancré sur ma peau. C'était peu de chose, vraiment peu de chose, mais c'était au moins la preuve que mon corps était réel, qu'il vivait, qu'on l'avait marqué.

_Cette cigarette_. Voulait-il que je la fume ? Je n'avais jamais fumé. Je disais même détester ça. Devais-je ? c'était une addiction comme une autre. Et même si la partie encore raisonnable de mon esprit me hurlait désespérément de lâcher prise, l'autre voulait, quelque part, goûter à cette chose inconnue, tentatrice, l'_addiction_. La dépendance, pure et simple, physique comme morale, à quelque chose, à _quelqu'un_. J'avais abandonné le jour où j'avais croisé son regard ; j'avais donné mon accord au moment où j'avais accepté son cadeau dans mes mains. Comme un flash violent, mon esprit se souvint de la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma chair de mon cou et mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je me mordais douloureusement la joue intérieure pour oublier. Oublier l'intensité de son regard. L'odeur de sa proximité, le goût de ses lèvres sur la mienne.

Bordel, j'étais tellement foutu.

Et il le savait. Je le savais. Tout le monde le savait. Personne n'avait cru bon de me le dire. De me prévenir. Ni même de chercher. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était d'abandonner, pas vrai ? de me laisser aller.

J'étais adolescent. C'était mon _job _de me foutre en l'air.

Un instant, j'étais sur mon lit, à fixer l'immensité du vide, à penser au silence, et l'instant d'après, j'étais sous le porche de ma propre maison, fermant timidement la porte derrière moi. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il serait là mais s'il y était, une partie de moi (la plus grande, à vrai dire) n'allait pas s'en plaindre, parce que c'était ce que je désirais tout autant que ce que j'abhorrais. J'étais faible face à lui, et pourtant je savais qu'il était la seule personne capable de me rendre réellement fort. Quel paradoxe de merde.

Il ne se retourna pas, comme si tout avait été prévu avec minutie, et je tentai de ne pas me sentir offensé d'être si prévisible. Non que mon but ait été de le surprendre ; je venais simplement goûter au bonheur de l'inconnu. Mikasa était devant des dessins animés, encore, et il avait dû profiter du moment pour s'éclipser et fumer une cigarette. Le baby-sitter qui n'aimait pas les gosses. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de préférer la nicotine à ces diables. Moi je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde. Et pourtant, la nicotine contre le vide m'avait fait hésiter. Assez longtemps pour que je fasse finalement mon choix.

Quand je m'assis à ses côtés, sur la même marche, je pris néanmoins soin de me tenir assez à distance pour que ce soit raisonnable. Je ne tenais pas à avoir une crise cardiaque, pas là, pas maintenant, pas sous mon porche, pas maintenant que je m'apprêtais à commettre le crime le pire de tous : _accepter l'insouciance. _C'était mon travail et jusque là je m'en étais bien sorti mais ça ne suffisait plus. Il ne suffisait plus d'Armin, ni de Connie et ses virées étranges, ni les fêtes alcoolisées des gens du lycée, ni ma manie de détester les gens autour de moi (bon, Kirschtein en tête). Il me fallait plus. _Il _avait plus. Tellement plus.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu déciderais de le faire."

Sa voix était sincère, pensive, elle fixait le vide devant lui, le calme de la nuit déjà posée autour de nous. Il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans sa voix. M'en rendre compte suffit à me détendre, suffisamment disons pour que je lui réponde sans balbutier comme un idiot.

"Et c'est une bonne chose ?"

Il fit mine de rire, l'espace d'un instant, un petit bruit léger durant lequel il laissait sortir une expiration sans ouvrir la bouche. C'était presque amer, mais c'était reposant quand même ; Levi silencieux n'avait pas de prix. Et encore une fois, il me prit de court.

"J'imagine que non." Puis il porta sa propre cigarette à ses lèvres et après avoir inspiré, laissa un nuage de fumer tourner autour de lui. Ça lui allait comme un gant. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? J'aime foutre en l'air les gens autant que je me fous en l'air." Il fit une pause, tourna la tête vers moi avec une lenteur ennuyée. "Question d'égoïsme."

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Lui sourire ? Détourner les yeux ? Non, au lieu de ça, je lui retournai mon regard, sincère comme je pouvais l'être, mes doigts jouant nerveusement avec l'instrumental inconnu que je tenais dans mes mains. Et à ma surprise, il se pencha, et juste avant que nos visages ne soient trop proches (même si mon coeur avait déjà eu le temps de lâcher), il se recula. Il me fallut une seconde pour réaliser qu'il avait attrapé ma main gauche.

"Attends, regarde." Il fronça les sourcils. "Je vais t'aider."

Et sur ce, il ouvrit ma main pour en attraper la cigarette, mais son autre main garda la mienne à l'endroit exact où il voulait qu'elle soit. Il avança la cigarette vers moi et je paniquai derechef.

"Ouvre la bouche."

Ordre étrange, mais j'obéissais. Je n'allais pas fumer cette cigarette avec mon orteil.

Mes lèvres se refermèrent autour du bâton inconnu, et le contact avec ce dernier était une chose étonnamment agréable. Quand il me vit me détendre à cette pensée, il m'accorda un sourire. Il savait. Il savait que j'allais aimer ça – alors que moi j'en doutais encore.

"Ne bouge pas," m'intima-t-il ensuite alors qu'il allumait son briquet devant mon visage.

Le bout de la cigarette s'alluma légèrement avant de se fondre dans l'obscurité, mais je savais qu'il l'avait allumée. Je ne respirais pas, j'avais trop peur. Sa cigarette coincée dans le coin de sa bouche, il attrapa la mienne du bout des doigts et sa main libre attrapa mon menton pour me redresser la tête.

"Maintenant, tu inspires profondément." J'obéis. "La prochaine inspiration que tu prendras," fit-il, "ce sera sur cette cigarette. Tu te sentiras peut-être un peu paniqué, tu vas tousser, avec un peu de chance ce ne sera pas très long. Mais ta gorge s'habituera et ça ne fera plus mal."

Sa voix était tellement douce et ses yeux tellement innocents. Dans l'instant, il se conduisait avec tellement de naturel que c'en était tout aussi déstabilisant. Levi avait plusieurs facettes et chacune d'entre elles était complexe et inattendue.

_Look up to see your weakness in the sky. Nobody's out to buy your story. Nobody wants to know your reason why_, disait la chanson.

Mes lèvres se refermèrent totalement, ne laissant que la cigarette faire le lien entre le dedans et le dehors. Puis, crispé, j'inspirais. Je respirais totalement la cigarette. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à peine pour que l'effet se crée, il était immédiat et comme l'avait prédit Levi, je m'étouffais. Il se pencha, enroula ses doigts autour de la cigarette et me laissa tousser durant deux bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que l'horrible sensation de manquer d'air disparaisse. Alors, le poison avait-il déjà touché mes poumons ? était-ce ça ? suffisait-il de respirer pour mourir ? Quand finalement j'eus l'air calmé, il me redonna la cigarette, qui avait pris le temps de se consumer légèrement et le bout de cendres tomba pendant son geste. Elles retrouvèrent mes lèvres, et il baissa sa main, et cette fois-ci, quand mes doigts se refermèrent autour d'elle, tout se fit plus doucement. L'air que j'inspirais n'était plus seulement de la fumée ; c'était un poison. Je toussai une fois de plus, me dépêchant de me débarrasser de la cigarette pour ne pas la cracher dans le processus, mais à peine avais-je toussé que l'envie était déjà évaporée quelque part dans les airs.

_In front of me to know how I feel, don't put it all into your hero._

"C'est bien," fit Levi en souriant. Il en cachait pas son amusement – mais mes yeux l'évitaient toujours soigneusement. "C'est bien." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure dans la nuit, un soupir parmi d'autres, et je me surpris à vouloir de ma cigarette.

_You're gone, feeling._

Je ne pensais plus à rien. L'effet de la nicotine m'était encore inconnu mais quelque chose dans le fait de fumer était profondément apaisant. Pas totalement, certes, car je sentais aisément mon coeur s'emballer chaque fois que je notais sa proximité, et la manière qu'il avait eu de se repositionner dos à la porte, jambes écartées et avant-bras nonchalamment appuyées sur ses genoux, fumant sa cigarette comme s'il était le anti-héros de l'humanité. Un rebelle sans cause. Un voleur qui, au fond, paye quand même. Mais c'était suffisant. Suffisant pour me pousser à fumer une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce que la cigarette ne soit plus en état d'être fumée, et à cet instant, il se tourna vers moi pour me la prendre. Il la jeta par terre et l'écrasa sous sa chaussure d'un geste expert.

_You're gone, feeling._

La nuit était silencieuse. Solitaire. Et lui était là.

Je ne souriais pas, je ne disais rien, mais mes yeux disaient tout. Une chance qu'il ne les croisa pas. Je crois que c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris et qu'une partie de moi a accepté de laisser aller. De lâcher prise. D'_accepter._

_You're gone, feeling._

Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. C'était comme commettre un crime – l'idée de s'arrêter en plein milieu était stupide. On ne tue pas une personne à moitié. On ne vole pas la moitié d'une barre chocolatée. Ni seulement les billets de cinq dans la caisse d'une épicerie locale. On ne vole pas seulement les roues d'une voiture ; non, on tue la personne jusqu'à son dernier souffle, on vole l'entière barre chocolatée, la totalité de la caisse, et la voiture tout court. C'était aussi simple que ça.

_Don't want to say that I'm through with it. Just want to be like I am inside._

Quelque chose me disait que je faisais une grosse erreur, mais j'étais okay avec ça. Parce que c'était ce que j'avais toujours attendu durant ces années – la chose qui me ferait basculer dans un monde doté de goûts, de couleurs, d'odeurs et de sensations. Jusque là j'étais un cadavre qui errait dans les rues comme un pauvre zombie encore intact, et qui se laissait traîner sur son matelas comme si le plafond allait lui donner les réponses qu'il cherchait. Les réponses de la vie ou celles du contrôle de maths. Peu importe.

Des réponses, quelque part, je venais d'en trouver. Si c'était _Bells Ring _qui se répétait inlassablement dans ma tête ou l'effet de la cigarette, l'infini de la nuit ou le son lointain des bruitages du dessin animé de Mikasa, je n'en sais rien. Je ne saurai probablement jamais. Mais je sais une chose.

_Right by your side._

J'avais trouvé mon addiction. Et peut-être que dans les jours à venir, dans les semaines, dans les mois qui m'attendaient, j'allais aussi en trouver d'autres – qui sait. Peut-être que la nicotine allait devenir un besoin, une obsession. Mais dans l'instant, dans l'instant présent, mon addiction, c'était _lui_.

**Levi : 2. Eren : 0.**


	6. Nightdrive

Je savais qu'il était temps pour moi de faire demi-tour et d'arrêter les choses ici avant que ça ne cause trop de dommages. Mais vous voyez, le problème avec l'addiction, et Levi ne vous dira pas le contraire, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de _pouvoir _la lutter, puisque vous pouriez sûrement, si vous en aviez vraiment la volonté ; mais non, il s'agit de ne pas _vouloir _la lutter. La tentation n'est rien comparé à l'acceptation totale et définitive des faits, et à partir de ce moment exact, vous êtes fichu. C'est de là qu'il faut attendre la claque, le déclic, le réveil – mais Dieu sait que certains n'ont jamais vu la couleur de cette rédemption. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'un jour j'arriverais à me sortir la chaleur de ses lèvres hors de la tête, de même que j'étais certain qu'un jour, le souvenir de Levi s'estomperait dans ma mémoire, mais dans l'instant, il était la chose la plus réelle de toutes les choses réelles, et même si la réalité avait un fort penchant pour la connerie, Levi était découpé dans des mesures différentes. Et sa présence prenait un tout autre sens.

Il finit par se lever, sûrement parce qu'il avait fini sa clope, et, de toute manière, que pouvait-il bien faire dehors avec moi si ce n'était pas pour m'initier à la cigarette ? Il contaminait volontiers le sang des adolescents, vierges et ignorants, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de démarrer une conversation _réelle _basée sur les principes inutiles de la vie, il s'éclipsait. Non que j'eus supposé cette conversation-là, puisqu'au fond, personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment commencée. Je m'imaginais parler avec lui de Jean, cette tête de cheval insupportable; lui raconter les dernières bêtises faites par Mikasa, et qui, évidemment, impliquent mes affaires ou ma dignité; lui dire combien avoir dix-sept était frustrant et que cette frustration était irrémédiable. Sans fin. Je voulais rentrer le soir et le trouver là, assis sur le canapé alors que Mikasa se bourrait le crâne de conneries télévisuelles; je voulais l'entendre me raconter sa journée et la manière dont Hanji s'était encore rendue ivre morte (bien que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'alcool, puisque Levi ne l'avait jamais vraiment précisé).

Et pourtant, au-delà de toutes ces fantaisies, Levi était et restait le baby-sitter qui n'aimait pas les gosses.

"Ne reste pas dehors trop longtemps ou tu vas attraper froid."

Mais, non, ne vous méprenez pas, ceci n'est pas Levi montrant un intérêt quelconque pour une personne, pour un _morveux_, c'est Levi s'imaginant combien m'entendre renifler devait être insupportable. Je n'avais pas l'intention de manger avec eux une fois de plus, l'expérience était déjà assez intense comme ça – il n'empêchait qu'une seule minute en sa présence suffirait pour l'agacer, si, en effet, je devais renifler le flux dégoûtant dont les microbes (et un système immunitaire déloyal) me gratifiaient gentiment.

Évidemment, rester dehors n'avait plus aucun intérêt si Levi s'en allait – et la porte qui se ferma dans mon dos résonna comme le signal officiel de ma déchéance adolescente. Tous les adolescents, à leur manière, finissent par prendre de l'expérience. Dans ci, dans ça, avec cette personne ou celle-là. Ça peut toucher tous les domaines possibles. Mais je penchais d'un côté particulièrement dangereux, j'en étais conscient, et je n'étais plus capable de m'arrêter – au point où j'en étais, non, c'était impossible. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait. Alors, quand le silence revint, les paroles de Bells Ring encore dans les airs, l'étrange et triste constat me vint comme une évidence : je venais de réduire en miettes la cigarette que m'avait donné Levi, et elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Non seulement j'avais détruit la seule chose qui me ramenait à lui, mais je n'avais plus rien à fumer. (Et sachant que je n'avais ni l'âge ni la permission, aller acheter des cigarettes au tabac du coin, compte tenu de la petite ville de Trost et de mes parents qui – même si je me demandais souvent comment ils entretenaient leur vie sociale – connaissaient tout le monde, n'était pas une bonne idée. Intelligente, encore moins.)

Je savais que je n'étais pas encore dépendant à la nicotine. Il m'en fallait plus que ça. En revanche, l'idée de fumer me plaisait assez pour que je me torture l'esprit à la recherche d'alternative. Si j'en demandais une à Levi, il rirait sûrement avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux, moqueur, disant que j'étais trop jeune alors qu'il venait de m'apprendre à fumer.

J'ai fini par rester dehors un peu trop longtemps à mon goût, mais assez pour réorganiser mes pensées comme il se devait, si bien qu'une fois dans ma chambre, je n'avais plus rien d'autre à faire que de jouer aux jeux vidéos en priant le Seigneur, s'il existait, pour que je puisse dormir en paix sans avoir à y penser. Évidemment, le Seigneur en question ne devait pas me porter dans son coeur, ou peut-être mon nom avait-il été accidentellement déplacé sur la liste de ceux qui étaient destinés à galérer dans leur futur, je n'en sais rien – tout est-il que j'ai fini par observer le plafond, paumes sur mon estomac, et soupirer autant que mon corps en était capable. Je n'entendais plus rien en bas. Je n'avais pas la force de tourner la tête et de regarder l'heure. Ni la force d'aller toquer à la fenêtre d'Armin. Encore moins celle de changer (encore) de vêtements. Quant à me laver, n'en parlons pas. Alors, c'est ce que j'ai fait – rester étendu sur mon lit jusqu'à ce que le sommeil daigne venir, et après m'être réveillé trois bonnes fois, je finis par abandonner le semblant de nuit que j'avais pour profiter du silence matinal pour aller me doucher.

La partie honteuse en moi évita soigneusement de penser à Levi alors même que l'eau brûlante coulait sur ma peau, parce que je savais que si je commençais ainsi, ça finirait autrement. En d'autres mots, moi, haletant dans la cabine de douche, incapable de retenir le bruit que fait le péché en passant mes lèvres. Alors je me contentai de faire face au carrelage blanc et immaculé, ou à la vitre de douche complètement couverte de buée tant l'air de la pièce était chaud, lourd, épais. Cinq, dix, peut-être quinze minutes, je n'en sais rien, mais je finis par sortir de la douche en sentant l'eau rouler le long de mes mèches sombres, avant de s'écraser pathétiquement sur le tapis sous mes pieds. Bientôt il se retrouva complètement mouillé, et quand je fus lavé de mes pensées brumeuses, flanqué d'un short de sport et d'un t-shirt à manches longue (dont, dans le dos, Connie avait griffonné "Jaegerbomb" dans le dos – pourquoi ne me demandez pas, Connie a toujours été instable) de couleur gris, et d'une envie (à peine) optimiste de bien commencer la journée (enfin, surtout une soif d'enfer), je me rendis dans la cuisine, ravi de constater que tout le monde dormait.

Je m'étais fait à l'idée que Levi allait rester longtemps. Mais quelque part je n'avais toujours pas retenu qu'il dormait ici, lui aussi, et que peut-être dans une heure ou deux, il irait sous la douche, lui aussi. Tant qu'il était "de service", cette maison était la sienne, et tout ce qu'il touchait, il avait le droit de le toucher. Le fait même qu'il se soit endormi dans la pièce à côté de la mienne me rendait perplexe. Je n'entendais jamais un bruit : ni voix, ni ronflement, ni sifflement, ni le moindre gémissement. Soit Levi était un vampire et n'avait aucune soif de sommeil, soit il était l'homme le plus silencieux qui soit. J'optais pour les deux options, puisque choisir me semblait définitivement trop difficile. Oui, ça me semblait bien.

Après avoir fermé la porte du frigo, je réalisai qu'il faisait à peine jour. C'était cette heure-là de la journée que je préférais, mais j'étais incapable de rester éveillé assez longtemps pour voir le monde s'éveiller, ni me lever assez tôt pour faire de même. De toute évidence j'avais dû me lever bien trop tôt pour finir par être témoin de cette chose, et c'est en soupirant que je bus mon verre, planté devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le quartier était calme, dénué de monde. L'herbe dehors était orange, sèche, et allait plutôt bien avec le bleu pastel du ciel qui se levait. Ça faisait plus de place, plus de place pour penser, pour laisser les émotions s'en aller. À cette heure-là de la journée, j'avais l'atroce sensation que je pouvais presque faire abstraction du reste ; mon mépris envers ma famille, envers le reste du monde, envers la Terre entière qui ne m'avait pourtant jamais vraiment détestée en retour. Si c'était le prélude alors quand est-ce que ma vie allait commencer ?

Puis une voiture se gara à l'endroit exact où mes yeux étaient posés et il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que mon père rentrait. Ma mère avait dû rester se reposer à l'hôpital, et il avait sûrement eu assez pitié de Levi pour lui épargner les corvées du matin, même si Levi était assez confiant pour s'en aller sans demander la permission. À cette pensée, mon coeur s'échauffa légèrement. Levi était libre, même avec toutes les contraintes que la vie lui imposait. Il ne se prenait pas la tête et réagissait comme bon lui semblait, et bordel, je rêvais de pouvoir en faire de même. Mais la liberté ne s'apprenait pas. C'était quelque chose qu'on devait s'approprier. Il était sûrement maître dans l'art de se libérer de ses chaînes. Mes vagues pensées s'envolèrent cependant quand le bruit de la porte retentit doucement et sans trop savoir pourquoi, ma main droite commença à jouer nerveusement avec le torchon sur le plan de travail. Je n'avais pas été seul avec mon père depuis un moment.

Une minute à peine plus tard, et ses pas le menaient déjà vers la cuisine, et dans un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises avant de remarquer ma présence. Je le devinai, parce que son soupir se coupa court et il se tut.

"Oh." Silence. "Tu es là."

J'esquissai une sorte de sourire triste, les yeux rivés sur mon bref reflet sur la vitre, qui me répondit de la même manière. Avais-je l'air aussi… vide ? Les yeux n'étaient-ils pas censés être les fenêtres de l'âme ? Lentement, je finis par laisser la pression de mes épaules retomber, et le silence fut tel que je finis par me demander s'il ne s'était pas éclipsé en silence. Mais en me retournant, j'eus la réponse. Non, il était toujours là, assis, la tête enfouie dans ses paumes comme si la fatigue le dévorait physiquement. Ça aurait dû me faire quelque chose. J'aurais dû ressentir quelque chose. Peine, tristesse, pitié, nostalgie, regret, peut-être ? Mais il n'y avait rien. Que du vide. C'était peut-être une forme d'égoïsme, après tout, ou peut-être étais-je simplement humainement incapable de communiquer avec eux, ma famille, de les comprendre (même d'essayer) ? Personne n'avait la réponse et surtout pas moi. Cependant mon père ne dit rien et trop fatigué pour fuir, je décidai de ne pas tenir compte de sa présence. Il ne disait jamais rien de toute façon. Il parlait si peu que sa voix semblait parfois provenir du passé. Aucun risque qu'il n'alourdisse le poids dans ma poitrine, de toute façon. Levi prenait déjà assez de place.

"Alors, comment il est ?"

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Mon père me regardait maintenant, les yeux dans les yeux (quoique les siens étaient si fatigués qu'ils auraient pu me zapper), soutenant sa tête sur ses deux poings alors qu'il s'accoudait sur le bord de la table.

"Levi."

Son nom. Son nom sonnait si doucement dans mes oreilles.

"Oh. Hm. Il est cool."

Bien sûr, je n'allais pas tout mentionner. Ni le fait qu'il m'avait proposé une cigarette, ni le fait qu'il avait laissé Mikasa à l'intérieur (et je l'avais imité) pour justement s'abandonner à cette activité solitaire, ni le fait qu'il ne filtrait aucune grossièreté devant elle. Je ne m'en souciais pas, cependant. Mikasa n'était pas mon problème – c'était celui de mes parents. Moi, je vivais ma vie. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de regarder Levi se faire éjecter de la maison. À l'heure qu'il était, il devait dormir dans la chambre d'ami.

"Bien," fit-il, "bien." Et comme s'il voulait rendre plus évident que ça ne l'était déjà le fait que notre conversation frôlait l'inexistence, il se répéta. "Bien. C'est une bonne chose."

J'aurais pu relancer la conversation bien sûr. Faire abstraction de sa fatigue et l'apaiser – lui demander comment s'était passée sa nuit, ce qu'il avait fait, qui il avait vu, comment ma mère allait et pourquoi elle ne rentrait pas. Je pouvais lui raconter ce qu'avait encore fait Mikasa la veille, ou lui dire que nous avions mangé des pâtes. Mais peu importait. Parce que rien de tout ça ne m'intéressait, et je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. J'étais trop… fier. Trop fier pour parler à mon père. Pour le laisser entrer.

"Hey," m'appela-t-il en se délaissant d'un de ses poings. "Tu as quel âge maintenant, seize ?"

Je réprimai une grimace en la muant en une moue étrange.

"Dix-sept."

Une part de moi voulait lui montrer qu'il m'ennuyait, que je n'avais pas besoin de lui ni de sa pitié paternelle. Mais lui montrer directement que je n'avais pas envie de lui parler engendrerait sûrement une dispute, et aussi légère soit-elle, je ne voulais pas m'encombrer d'une chose pareille alors que le soleil n'était même pas levé. En tout cas, pas avec lui.

"Alors, tu t'es trouvé une petite-amie ?"

Woh. Il devait vraiment être à cours de sujets pour me poser une question pareille. Quelque part, c'était irritant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me demander ça ?" dis-je en me remémorant Levi, la veille. (Mon estomac fit un drôle de mouvement à cette pensée.) Mais comme je voyais son expression se déformer par l'incompréhension (et un peu de curiosité) je décidai de lui répondre avant qu'il ne se décide à poser davantage de questions. "Nope."

Il sembla légèrement déçu, comme s'il s'attendait à un potin. Que croyait-il ? les seules personnes que je voyais étaient Armin, Connie et Sasha. Et il était hors de question de lui annoncer que je me sentais attiré par Levi, d'une manière plus que troublante ; ni le fait que j'avais partagé mon premier baiser avec Armin il y avait à peine un jour. Nous n'avions pas parlé depuis si longtemps qu'en réalité, oui, j'aurais pu me trouver une copine entre temps. Si j'avais essayé. Si je l'avais même _voulu_. Le fait était que je ne le voulais pas.

Et maintenant, j'avais mal au ventre en réalisant que ce que je voulais, c'était voir Levi. Écouter Levi. Regarder Levi. L'entendre. Juste ça.

Non, quitte à fermer les murs qui nous séparaient, lui et moi, j'étais prêt à ommettre toutes les détails possibles. Moins il en savait sur moi, plus sincère il était. Je ne voulais pas avoir un faux père dans les parages, du genre qui vous parle de votre meilleur ami sans se douter une seconde que ce meilleur ami en question vous ignore depuis des semaines, ou vous parle de filles alors qu'il se trouve en réalité que vous n'êtes pas branchés vagins. Je ne savais pas, je ne savais pas si c'était mon cas, et Armin et moi allions très bien, alors ce n'était pas le souci ; le fait était qu'il n'avait pas à me parler de choses dont il ne savait rien.

Il soupira une fois de plus, si c'était à cause de moi ou de son état, aucune idée. Mais je le regardai faire, alerte, prêt à me braquer au signal qu'il me donnerait, et dont je redoutais silencieusement l'arrivée.

"Mikasa a été sage ?"

J'haussai les épaules sans ouvrir la bouche. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire, de toute façon ? Il me regarda dans les yeux comme s'il essayait de me persuader de _parler_, mais il échoua lamentablement et finit par soupirer une troisième fois. Puis il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de la chaise et prit une grande inspiration.

"Bon."

"Bon," je répétai.

"L'école, c'est quand ?"

"Après-demain."

Il fit mine d'hocher la tête pour prendre en compte ma réponse et détourna les yeux. Plus je regardais mon père, plus j'avais l'impression de ne pas être son fils. L'idée était terrible mais elle n'était pas douloureuse. Simplement… surprenante. Nous n'avions rien en commun. Nous ne nous ressemblions même pas. En revanche, je ressemblais à ma mère. Une voix se demanda si Levi ressemblait à sa mère, lui aussi, et quelque chose se contracta quelque part à la mention silencieuse de son nom. Il était comme la braise dont j'avais besoin pour m'enflammer, la seule étoile dans le ciel qui suffisait à éclairer la nuit.

"Je t'emmènerai, si tu veux."

"Mh," fis-je. Je savais qu'il ne serait jamais là à l'heure. Il n'avait jamais été à l'heure pour moi. "Connie m'a déjà proposé."

C'était un mensonge, ça. Mais je savais que Connie ne dirait pas non, il était au contraire trop content d'utiliser la voiture de son frère que, pour une raison inconnue, celui-là n'utilisait pas. Bien sûr, Armin et Sasha seraient du voyage, et l'idée même de partager ce moment pré-lycée avec des visages souriants me réchauffait le coeur. Prendre le bus n'avait rien de charmant – c'était tout le contraire. Voir le véhicule s'approcher suffisait à balayer toutes les miettes de bonne humeur un jour présentes dans mon sang.

Alors, non, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il se dévoue. Il était un peu trop tard pour ça.

Un peu trop tard pour se souvenir.

"Oh," fit-il. Notre conversation prenait des airs de déjà-vu. "Et Armin, il va bien ?"

Mes dents se serrèrent par réflexe. Alors, il se souvenait de son nom ? J'exagérais, bien sûr. Armin avait toujours été le bienvenu ici, depuis des années, et mes parents le connaissaient bien. Mais quelque part je savais, au fond de moi, qu'il n'avait pas le droit légitime de prononcer son nom à voix haute. Il ne savait rien, rien du tout. Ni sur moi ni sur lui. Ni sur nous. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de lui.

"À merveille," répondis-je, sans doute un peu trop sèchement puisqu'il sembla se crisper à son tour.

Nous étions comme ça. Deux animaux l'un en face de l'autre, attendant le bon moment pour se jeter sur la gueule de l'autre. Aucun de nous ne bougea, cependant. Nous restions immobiles et silencieux, comme si nous tenions réellement à faire durer notre mise en scène ridicule. Il n'était pas mon père et je n'étais pas mon fils et pourtant nous faisions toujours semblant. Je ne doutais pas qu'un jour, j'avais été son fils, et qu'il avait été mon père. Les photos étaient là pour porter le témoignage de mon passé, celui, oublié et insignifiant, qui n'avait plus aucune couleur maintenant. Et notre présent n'avait pas d'avenir. Ma faute, sans doute. Un peu la sienne, aussi. Un peu de nous deux.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement et je sus qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, c'était là, juste sur le bout de ses lèvres, mais rien ne sortit et le silence demeura une seconde de trop. Non qu'il me dérangeait, mais il était trop tard pour lui de nier qu'il avait voulu parler. Son corps disait déjà tout.

"Quoi ?"

Un mot. Sec, bref, efficace. Suffisant pour accrocher les yeux de mon père, qui ne cilla pas. Des durs à cuir il en avait affaire en permanence. Et il avait vu pire que ça. Il avait vu la mort. Le sang. Des traînées de sang, des bains de sang, le sang coulant à flot comme une putain de bouteille de Champagne. Il avait vu la douleur dans les yeux des gens, la peur, l'appréhension, aussi. L'incompréhension.

Et pourtant, dans les miens, il était incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. C'était transparent.

"Je…" sa voix se fana cependant, et jamais il ne retrouva la suite de sa phrase. "Enfin…" Deuxième tentative : vaine. Mais jamais deux sans trois, pas vrai. "S'il se passait quelque chose, tu me le dirais, hein ?" Il sembla contempler mon visage qui se crispa sur ses mots, et s'empressa. "À toi, ou à ta soeur… n'importe quoi."

Alors, c'était ça.

Il voulait sauver son image de père alors qu'il était absent. En permanence. L'année passée, il avait raté mon anniversaire – et oh, vous vous dites qu'il était là le lendemain pour le fêter, mais, non, il n'y était pas. Et la trahison était d'autant plus assourdissante quand j'ai appris par accident qu'il se trouvait dans un bar ce soir-là, à parler à des inconnus et à un verre vide plutôt que de rassembler ses tripes pour aller voir ses enfants. Ma haine n'était pas honorable; elle était purement égoïste, mais j'étais OK avec ça. J'avais toujours été égoïste et ça n'allait pas cesser maintenant. Au moins, la pensée réconfortante était que je n'étais pas le seul ; tout le monde ici, sous ce toit, avait plus ou moins l'égoïsme dans les gènes. Difficile de lutter.

Mais il se passait quelque chose. Il se passait quelque chose, même si au fond de moi, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Je n'étais qu'un adolescent ignorant et porté par l'euphorie de plonger dans un autre univers, un univers qui aurait assez de place pour moi ; un univers qui comporterait Levi.

"Tout va bien."

C'était peut-être parce que mes yeux trahissaient toujours la même émotion qu'il ne cilla pas. S'il me croyait ou pas, Dieu seul le savait, car il était aussi stoïque que moi. Mais j'avais réuni assez de volonté pour paraître sincère, et je me rendis compte avec satisfaction que si j'avais dit la vérité, que si, pour de vrai, il ne se passait rien, j'aurais réagi de la même manière. Mon corps se détendit peu à peu, même si mâchoire toujours crispée à l'idée qu'il ne revienne à la charge, et après avoir hésité quelques secondes, il lâcha un "hm" pensif.

Je le vis se lever et disparaître sans un mot de plus, avant de reconnaître le bruit familier du verrou des toilettes. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser, peu désireux de me retrouver ici quand il en sortirait, parce que nous avions déjà trop parlé. Mais en traversant le salon, quelque chose attrapa mon regard. La télévision était toujours en marche, le volume cependant baissé au volume minimum, et quelque chose dépassait du canapé. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Levi, et mon coeur s'affola à l'idée qu'il soit réveillé – pourtant il dormait paisiblement, probablement inconscient qu'il avait laissé le sommeil prendre possession de lui au mauvais endroit. Je n'avais sûrement pas assez de force pour le monter dans sa chambre, mais je n'avais surtout pas assez de courage, alors je m'approchai dans l'unique but d'observer ses traits détendus, étonnamment calmes et dénués de toute irritation. Allongé sur le flanc, il semblait avoir lutté pour combattre le sommeil alors que la télévision était en marche. Mais il avait dû avoir le temps de se sentir glisser de l'autre côté puisque la télécommande était encore à moitié dans sa main droite.

D'un geste stupidement timide, je me penchai pour la lui ôter des doigts, avant de la reposer sur la table basse. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son visage un instant, assez proche pour que je distingue ses paupières fermées avec fatigue, ses mèches noires caresser son front, sa poitrine s'élever et se baisser dans un long silence interminable. Il avait presque l'air fragile.

J'entendis la chasse d'eau retentir dans les toilettes et ce fut mon signal pour prendre la fuite. Sans plus attendre, mes yeux se posèrent avec panique sur la porte près de l'entrée, celle qui s'ouvrirait dans les secondes à venir, et déjà mes pieds se lançaient dans l'escalier, maladroits, certes, mais assez rapides pour que le verrou ne se débloque qu'au moment où mes doigts s'enroulaient autour du haut de la rambarde.

Ma tête se pencha par-dessus cette dernière, regardant avec appréhension mon père sortir de la pièce en soupirant, avec passer une main dans ses cheveux et de s'étirer en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis la porte de sa chambre se fermer derrière lui que je décidai de l'imiter.

* * *

"Je ne comprends pas," soupirai-je tout en versant l'intégralité de sa canette dans un grand verre.

Armin était assis sur un des tabourets et feuilletait un de ses nombreux carnets dont j'ignorais l'utilité. Armin ne dessinait pas, il ne peignait pas non plus; Armin n'avait pas forcément la main musicale même je savais de lui qu'il savait jouer du piano. Armin n'était pas non plus un auteur plein d'imagination, même si ce trait de caractère lui était fidèle – alors pourquoi diable trimbalait-il ces carnets partout où il allait ? Ces derniers temps, j'avais même l'impression qu'Armin s'y accrochait.

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprends pas," répondit simplement Armin sans daigner me jeter un seul regard.

"Tout ça. Tous tes trucs."

Il griffonna quelque chose sur une page déjà à moitié pleine de sa petite écriture, soignée et ronde, mais je ne pouvais pas lire d'ici. Je me contentai de pousser légèrement son verre, histoire de ne pas prendre le risque de le renverser sur le carnet d'Armin, et m'affalai sur l'îlot de cuisine pour poser mon menton sur mon avant-bras. Armin m'accorda un bref regard, à cet instant, sentant ma proximité nouvelle, et haussa un sourcil curieux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, cependant, basculant sur le sujet précédent.

"C'est une obsession, de tout organiser ?"

Armin soupira et cessa d'écrire, comme si se concentrer et parler avec moi étaient deux choses incompatibles. Ça l'était sûrement. Il s'accouda au bord de la table avant de croiser mon regard, mi-ennuyé et mi-intrigué, parce que l'attitude d'Armin avait toujours été un mystère à mes yeux. Comment pouvait-on être si sérieux, si préoccupé par les choses comme les études, ou l'avenir ? Le futur était, quoiqu'on fasse, imprévisible de toute façon – alors pourquoi se donner la peine de tout planifier ? Je ne le critiquais pas, et ce n'était certainement pas un reproche, Armin le savait, car l'admiration que j'avais pour lui n'avait pas de limites et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son point de vue et même si ce n'était pas la première fois que j'essayais de le faire, Armin réessaya.

"Si tu ne prévois rien, tu te laisseras trop facilement surprendre."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, peu convaincu, mais Armin savait toujours me donner tort.

"Combien de fois as-tu prétendu retenir le test de biologie avant de l'oublier comme si de rien n'était, et ne t'en souvenir que le jour du test, le jour où, plus précisément, _je _te rappelle de son existence ?"

D'accord, il m'avait coincé. Mais ça n'était pas une raison. Je lâchais un léger "pfff" contre mon bras, réaction puérile qui me prenait souvent en sa présence. Il me connaissait par coeur alors il n'y réagit pas, cependant, reprenant son crayon dans ses mains (même s'il ne prévoyait pas d'écrire tant que j'étais là pour l'en empêcher).

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une chance de les réussir, ces tests. Alors, au fond, la perte n'est pas bien grande."

Je savais que j'étais pessimiste et que ma manière de penser était affreusement obscure et adolescente, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Une chose me disait que c'était quelque chose d'habituel chez moi, si bien que plus tard, même le lycée passé, cette mauvaise habitude continuerait sûrement. Armin secoua légèrement la tête, ce geste affectueux même si exaspéré qu'il esquissait chaque fois que je me conduisais de la sorte. Qu'allait-il me dire, "qui ne tente rien n'a rien" ? Oui c'était peut-être un fait mais pour le moment, je ne désirais pas avoir des notes correctes en biologie. J'avais abandonné l'idée de travailler depuis longtemps et il le savait. C'est sûrement en mettant le doigt sur ça qu'il releva la tête vers moi, sourcils froncés, une question aux lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après le lycée ?"

"Après le lycée ?"

"Hm."

Je dus me redresser et retenir un soupir tout en cherchant une réponse. Je savais d'avance qu'Armin avait prévu de faire une demande dans une université tout à fait remarquable, le genre d'école qui rend les parents fiers, vous voyez ? Je n'étais pas à l'aise à l'idée qu'Armin s'éloigne de moi, qui plus est pour étudier, mais je n'étais pas idiot au point de le retenir dans le piège interminable qu'était Trost. C'était une ville plutôt petite, l'air de rien, et il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Si l'on ne partait pas d'ici, on y restait. Jusqu'à la fin. Cette pensée me fit presque m'étrangler alors que je déglutis en silence. Après le lycée ? Eh bien, pour sûr, je n'allais pas terminer mes années lycéennes avec un dossier brillant, ni une motivation nécessaire pour postuler quelque part. Travailler, travailler ça me semblait convenable. Un bar, peut-être. Une librairie – peu de clients et du calme pour les oreilles.

C'est sûrement sa question qui me fit réaliser ce que j'essayais d'étouffer depuis des jours : je n'en avais aucune idée.

"Ecoute," soupira Armin devant mon silence, "il faut que tu travailles sur un projet. Pas le même type de projet que le mien, mais un projet d'avenir. Fixe-toi des objectifs, motive-toi pour finir le lycée et je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu veux quitter la ville ?"

Ma gorge resta fermée, empêchant les mots d'y progresser. Armin avait toujours tout prévu à l'avance et c'est vrai, il n'avait jamais été pris par surprise. Moi, en revanche, j'étais d'une telle nonchalance que je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Pourtant je ne me voyais pas rester ici après le lycée, pas avec ma famille, pas comme ça. L'idée d'ouvrir une nouvelle page m'embauma le coeur, même si j'avais une boule au ventre chaque fois que le mot "avenir" s'imprimait dans mon esprit. Je n'étais pas stupide, pas bête – simplement dénué de volonté. J'étais déterminé, ne croyez pas, et têtu, comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Simplement pas pour les mêmes choses qu'Armin. J'étais capable de me donner corps et âme à quelque chose, mais certainement pas aux mathématiques ou à la biologie. Le fait était que je n'avais absolument aucun talent caché et je n'avais même pas de passion. Alors, que faire ? j'espérais quelque part qu'on me donne la réponse. Mais ça aurait été trop facile.

"Hm," fut ma seule réponse. Quitter la maison, pour sûr. Mais avais-je envie de quitter la ville ?

"Si tu étais plus sérieux tu verrais peut-être des portes s'ouvrir."

Armin n'avait pas ce ton de reproche, lui non plus, il se contentait d'énoncer les faits et il avait raison. Jusque là, j'avais passé plus de temps à râler sur le travail personnel et à prévoir à l'avance de ne _pas _les faire qu'à essayer. Essayer quoi que ce fut : comprendre, travailler, rendre à temps. En fait, je n'étais qu'un gamin perdu dans ses idéaux. Tout était fade.

"Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à chercher des universités."

Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui ; son sourire était revenu. Armin était tellement paisible quand il souriait. Ses yeux bleus transperçaient absolument tout ; et la couleur dorée de ses cheveux était comme une source de lumière. Un rayon de soleil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?"

La question me sembla la plus difficile possible. En revanche, il m'aurait posé le contraire que les réponses auraient fusé.

"Ne rien faire," tentai-je avec un haussement de sourcil sceptique. "Je ne sais pas, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à lire des bandes dessinées ou écouter de la musique."

Oui, difficile de trouver des métiers liés à ça.

"Eh bien, point positif, durant l'été prochain tu peux toujours demander aux gérants des magasins de disques et de bandes dessinées de t'engager pour la saison."

Armin marquait un point. Il y avait exactement deux boutiques à Trost qui tombaient dans mes compétences. Le magasin de BD, près du lycée, et le magasin de disques, près de chez moi. C'était un moyen de combler ces journées vides, une excuse pour échapper à ma soeur, et une bonne manière de gagner de l'argent. En revanche, ça ne résolvait toujours pas la question.

"Et pour ce qui est des études, il faut peut-être envisager la possibilité que tu ne veuilles pas en faire du tout."

Mes yeux trouvèrent les siens à ces mots, comme si sa proposition était un feu vert ou quelque chose comme ça. Je savais que je n'avais rien envie de faire, mais l'idée que je m'_autorise _à ne rien faire était comme tabou. Je n'en parlais pas avec mes parents, de toute façon, nous ne parlions même pas de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais je savais que s'ils apprenaient mes projets d'avenir, ils seraient furieux. Ironique, puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avait semblé remarquer que je ne m'intéressais à absolument rien. Ils savaient que je n'avais pas des notes brillantes, mais ils devaient mettre ça sur le compte de la stupidité, alors que ça n'était pas le cas. Ça rendait les choses encore plus délicates. Mais, oui, Armin avait raison. Peut-être que j'étais né pour finir à Trost, moi aussi. Peut-être que j'étais né pour devenir le gérant étrange et ridé du magasin de disques ou de bandes dessinées, celui-là même qui avait pris un job d'été dans le même magasin trente ans plus tôt.

J'haussai les épaules. J'allais y réfléchir.

"Hey, Eren."

"Quoi ?"

"Tes parents travaillent ce soir, non ?"

J'hochai la tête, cette fois-ci. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose : sa question venait de me faire prendre conscience d'une chose que j'essayais silencieusement de balayer hors de mon esprit, et il était maintenant difficile de l'ignorer, ce poing qui tapait contre ma poitrine. Ou peut-être était-ce mon coeur.

"Tu n'as pas encore étranglé le baby-sitter ?"

Je souris. "Non, pas encore." Mais je savais que même si je l'avais voulu, je ne pourrais pas. Non seulement il était plus fort que moi, c'était évident, sûrement à cause de cette énergie sombre qu'il dégageait ; mais j'avais abandonné le combat. Je l'avais abandonné au moment où j'avais décidé de fumer cette cigarette.

Ce dont je n'avais toujours pas parlé avec Armin.

"Il est plus petit que ce que je m'étais imaginé."

"Et moi donc," fis-je, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Mais mon corps se souvenait, il se souvenait, brûlant, qu'il n'était pas question de taille. L'assurance qu'il dégageait était suffisante pour balayer toute la mienne, et la chaleur de ses lèvres contre mon cou était tout aussi suffisant pour me persuader d'une chose ; les jambes des filles n'étaient peut-être pas les seules choses que je trouvais 'cool'. En réalité, je redoutais l'idée d'en parler avec Armin ; ce n'était pas une question de reproche, je savais qu'il comprendrait. J'aurais pu tuer un homme qu'il m'aurait aidé à nettoyer le sang, et m'aurait servi sur un plateau doré les solutions logiques et sûres pour m'en sortir indemne. La justice aurait sûrement été l'une d'elles, me rendre, avouer mon crime. Devais-je ?

"Armin…"

Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens, surpris du ton bas et hésitant que j'avais pris, comme si je m'apprêtais à lui apprendre que j'étais victime d'une maladie incurable et que la culpabilité de le lui avoir caché était immonde. Mais, non, je n'étais pas malade, et le crime était tout autre.

"Oui ?" fit-il après quelques secondes, comme pour me rattraper, alors que je glissai dans le silence seconde après seconde.

"Non, rien."

Encore échoué, Jaëger.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas davantage à savoir. J'avais déjà du mal à trouver mon souffle et mes mains portèrent le verre de soda à mes lèvres, seul moyen pour moi de m'occuper alors qu'il recommençait à feuilleter les pages de son carnet. Coup d'oeil à l'horloge : il était 18h02.

"Tu restes manger ?"

Armin fit 'oui' de la tête et me sourit. Je lui rendis la même chose, soulagé de savoir qu'il avait être là ce soir, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais la désagréable sensation de briser quelque chose, comme si je m'empêchais moi-même de profiter pleinement de quelque chose – de _Levi_. Ce soir il n'y aurait sûrement pas de cigarette. Ce soir, il allait sûrement être le Baby-sitter, et moi, le morveux. Juste ça.

Quelque part, nos conversations brumeuses me semblaient ne jamais avoir existé. Chaque fois qu'il m'apparaissait, c'était comme si c'était la première fois ; son visage inexpressif et ses yeux mi-clos comme s'il luttait pour ne pas les fermer. Les garder plissés en permanence donnait l'impression de l'ennuyer profondément et c'était sûrement le cas la plupart du temps. Mais mon coeur ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; il réagissait à son nom, à la brûlure de ses yeux sur ma peau, la chaleur de la sienne. J'étais conscient que je n'étais pas censé connaître son odeur, ni la tiédeur de sa peau, ni la manière qu'il avait de tenir sa cigarette ou de boire son verre (très bizarre, mais ça lui allait plutôt bien). Je commettais péché après péché et comme un menteur en série, j'étais incapable de m'arrêter là. Levi m'avait lancé. Mais Levi n'était pas à blâmer, j'étais le fautif.

Le mot 'addiction' me semblait trop pénible à entendre, parce que j'avais maintenant pleinement conscience des conséquences. J'étais en plein dedans, alors, comment ne pas le savoir ? J'étais en train, non pas de tomber dans le trou, mais d'y sauter à pieds joints. À mes risques et périls.

Mais quoiqu'il arrive, peu importe ce qui se cachait au fond du trou –regrets, culpabilité, remords, colère, solitude- je m'en fichais car je savais que Levi s'y trouvait aussi. Je balayai le regard curieux que me lança Armin en remarquant que j'avais encore divagué, et l'horloge (18h06) m'indiqua dans un battement de coeur qu'il était presque temps.

* * *

Il restait quelques heures avant le début de l'année scolaire qui m'attendait patiemment. Quelques heures avant qu'une nouvelle routine ne s'installe, avec de nouveaux camarades, de nouveaux voisins de tables, coéquipiers de travaux pratiques, binômes de chimie, nouveaux horaires, et nouvelles têtes. Mais l'ironie était que tout était toujours la répétition de ce qui s'était déjà produit. Toute comme l'année passée, j'allais aller chercher mon nom sur une liste, puis peut-être, avec un peu de chance, tomber sur Armin en chemin vers ma classe. Avec moins de chance, sur Jean. Puis une fois la journée terminée, je rentrerais à la maison, et ma mère me demanderait d'un ton absent comment s'était passée ma journée. Bien sûr, elle n'écouterait qu'à moitié, car qui serait réellement intéressé par la journée d'un lycéen ? Sur le coup, je serais vexé, puis j'irais me réfugier dans ma chambre en tentant de me convaincre que c'était une raison d'être en colère, pour finalement en venir à la conclusion que j'étais en colère contre le monde en entier, et pas seulement elle. Je descendrais pour manger, ensuite, ou peut-être pas. Puis le même schéma se répéterait, un peu plus rapide à chaque fois, prenant soin de s'allonger dans les moments où tout semblait flotter (exemple véridique : les cours de mathématiques). Mes appréhensions se forgeaient seconde après seconde, mais toutes étaient étroitement liées par une lassitude que rien ne pouvait balayer. Ma plus grande peur dans l'instant était de réaliser qu'elle se perpétuait sans fin, même après le lycée, même après des années à essayer de satisfaire des adultes qui vous prennent de haut, vous montrant le paradoxe le plus stupide qui soit en vous traitant de gamin et vous accusant de ne pas respecter les responsabilités qui, en tant qu'adulte, vous sont octroyées. Stupide, certes. Mais inévitable.

Oui il restait quelques heures avant le début de l'année scolaire, la nuit était tombée et Armin venait de filer sous la douche. Il avait laissé la lumière de sa chambre allumée et, fenêtre ouverte, je regardais la rue se fondre dans l'obscurité, avec l'espoir ennuyé de voir apparaître des voisins sortir les poubelles, d'entendre un chien aboyer, ou de voir Pops passer dans le couloir, dans la maison d'en face, pour pouvoir le saluer. J'attendais un signe. N'importe quoi. J'avais besoin qu'on m'aiguillonne. Quelque part, je me sentais trahi d'être abandonné au silence de la nuit, et toute idée de dormir m'était étrangère. Dormir signifiait rêver, mais ça signifiait rouvrir les yeux dans un flot de rayons de soleil, rouvrir les yeux sur une nouvelle journée, une journée que je m'étais efforcé d'ignorer depuis déjà le début des vacances. Non qu'elle eût une importance particulière, au contraire – c'était simplement le signal d'un retour à la normale, et même si l'idée de voir Connie, Armin et Sasha plus souvent me faisait sourire, l'air de rien, c'était tout de même quelque chose qui m'horrifiait jusqu'aux os. Et il n'y avait absolument aucun, aucun moyen d'échapper à l'ennui de ma vie.

Le fait était là : j'allais finir par quitter ma fenêtre, las de ne pas voir de voisin sortir les poubelles, ni d'entendre de chien aboyer, ni de voir Pops passer dans le couloir de la maison d'en face pour pouvoir le saluer. J'allais finir par me jeter sur mon lit et attendre, j'allais finir par vouloir fermer les yeux parce qu'on a vite fait d'abandonner. Et j'allais finir par m'endormir. Inévitablement, j'allais finir par me rendre compte qu'il était déjà trop tard et qu'il fallait rouvrir mes paupières, et à cet instant, tout serait déjà enclenché. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on fêtait comme Halloween ou Dieu sait quoi, plutôt une date sombre comme l'anniversaire de la mort de quelqu'un. On évite d'en parler, et une fois qu'elle arrive, on fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Pour se convaincre que, non, nous ne sommes pas mercredi, mais jeudi, que, non, il ne pleut pas, il fait soleil, ou que, non, vous ne mangerez pas d'omelette mais du bacon. Ça n'avait pourtant aucun sens et je le savais. Alors je suis resté assis sur mon semblant de balcon, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine. À ma propre surprise, je n'avais pas mis de musique. C'était sûrement pour le plus grand bonheur de ma mère, qui était rentrée dormir. Mon père, toujours aucune trace de lui, mais il n'y avait jusque là rien d'anormal. Quelque part j'avais de la peine pour Mikasa, non que son sort me soit apparu très important, parce que l'égoïsme avait eu raison de moi, mais parce qu'elle, peut-être, aurait bien voulu d'un père.

Puis il se passa quelque chose d'_inattendu_. Et, non, ce n'était pas un voisin qui sortait les poubelles, ni un chien qui aboyait, ni Pops qui passait dans le couloir de la maison d'en face. Piochez.

Je réalisai qu'une voiture était garée entre la maison d'Armin et la mienne, le long du trottoir, et ce depuis un moment déjà. Et absolument rien n'avait bougé. Mais cette voiture, je me souvenais, c'était celle de Levi – et le voilà qui marchait en sa direction, visiblement sorti tout droit de chez moi, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Quand était-il arrivé ? et pourquoi ?

Une personne normale aurait fermé la fenêtre pour l'ignorer, ou du moins, se serait tenue immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Mais comme je ne faisais rien comme les autres, il fallait que ça arrive. Il fallait que me redresse, que mon pied glisse, maladroitement posé contre le balcon, et qu'il shoote dans le verre de soda à moitié vide que j'avais monté dans ma chambre. Bien sûr, il y avait l'herbe pour rattraper sa chute, et avec un peu de chance, le verre n'avait rien. Mais le mouvement était suffisant pour attirer l'attention de Levi, qui sourcils froncés, se tourna en direction de l'arbre qui séparait ma chambre de celle d'Armin. Il sembla chercher l'origine de la chose, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et il se figea (quoiqu'il ne bougeait déjà pas beaucoup). En réponse, mon corps se figea à son tour, en plein processus. Qu'allais-je faire déjà ? Me jeter sur mon tapis et attendre ma mort ? M'enfouir la tête dans l'oreiller et hurler en silence combien les choses étaient injustes avec moi ? Non qu'un jour j'eus été chanceux. Je n'avais jamais goûté à ce breuvage étrange. Mais quand sa voix retentit avec ennui dans la rue, toute envie d'y goûter me passa immédiatement.

"Tu ne dors pas, gamin ?"

"Je ne suis pas un gamin."

De toutes les réponses, il avait fallu que je choisisse celle-là. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, de toute façon.

À mes mots, il sembla réagir, comme si sa tête se levait un peu plus encore, ou qu'il haussait un sourcil, je ne voyais pas très bien. L'obscurité absorbait toute la rue, dont la lumière fade et orange des lampadaires suffisait à peine à y voir son chemin. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, une bonne poignée de mètres nous séparaient. Il était planté devant sa voiture, et moi assis dans une position bizarre, entre l'initiale et celle que je prévoyais de prendre. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, et ce ne fut, encore une fois, pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

"Tu veux faire un tour ?"

"Très drôle." Mes épaules se crispèrent légèrement, et l'orgueil coula à flot dans ma gorge. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Ta mère ne m'avait pas payé la dernière fois."

"Oh."

Il ne répondit rien, cette fois, parce qu'il ne répondait que lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose à répondre (et encore). C'était le signal que la conversation tombait à flot une fois de plus, mais puisque Levi était d'humeur moqueuse ce soir, je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour ça bien longtemps.

"Sérieusement, tu devrais aller dormir, petit. Tu as _école_ demain."

Silencieusement, je remerciai le hasard qu'il fasse noir et qu'il ne voie pas le rouge sur mes joues. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour sentir combien ses mots m'affectaient, de toutes les manières possibles. Non seulement je n'avais plus envie qu'il s'en aille, mais je ressentais le besoin viscéral de lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Durant les jours précédents, les choses s'étaient empirées pour moi. Levi n'avait plus rien dit, comme si les conversations que nous avions échangé étaient inexistantes, n'avaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, jamais eu lieu. Il agissait comme s'il ne m'avait pas donné ma première cigarette, comme s'il n'avait pas posé ses lèvres dangereuses dans le creux de mon cou, comme si, de la manière la plus humiliante qui soit, il ne m'avait pas prouvé qu'un garçon pouvait m'attirer. Car c'était le cas. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça, alors, peut-être que je me trompais – mais Levi m'_attirait_. Et au-delà de la simple attirance, il y avait quelque chose chez lui, et sa manière de se comporter avec moi, qui provoquait une curiosité que je ne pouvais taire. Une soif de lui. Il en avait sûrement conscience, car autrement, il aurait déjà tourné le dos. Me déstabiliser était un bonus pour lui. Et une partie de moi lui en voulait de m'avoir presque ignoré les jours passés. J'étais trop fier pour faire le premier pas, pour lui demander une cigarette, pour poser, à mon tour, mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou.

Et il le savait.

"T'as quel âge, déjà, seize ?"

Un soupir me vint dans la gorge mais je répondis avant qu'il ne naisse.

"Dix-sept."

Même mon père ne savait pas mon âge. Alors comment lui le saurait-il ? Il n'était que le baby-sitter, après tout.

"Tu ne t'en vas pas ?" demandai-je avant qu'il ne puisse se moquer davantage (mais bien sûr, je me maudis immédiatement d'avoir suggéré une telle idée puisque le regarder partir était une chose que je ne voulais pas faire).

"Si. Ça ne se voit pas ?" fit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Il était figé, exactement comme quelques secondes plus tôt. Il m'arracha un léger rire, entre le véritable rire et le rire nerveux, mais il n'en tint pas compte et continua, d'une voix plus que sérieuse. "J'étais sérieux pour le tour en bagnole."

Je me demandai comment il réagirait si un des voisins sortait de chez lui pour nous incendier. On ne criait pas, loin de là, mais le silence habituel était suffisant pour faire de nos murmures des hurlements. Mais je ne regrettais rien. Sa voix grave et mystérieuse, sombre parfois, mais toujours teintée d'un amusement presque imperceptible, et parfois ennuyé, c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. À tout moment Armin risquait de revenir dans sa chambre, et je serais la première chose qu'il verrait. Mais je m'en fichais. Il finirait bien par apprendre mon étrange obsession pour le baby-sitter de toute manière, non ?

"Te fous pas de moi."

Il fronça les sourcils, ça, je le vis. "Je t'assure."

Comme je ne répondais pas, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et plissa les yeux. Aucun de nous ne dit quoi que ce soit. Le silence aurait pu être gênant, et d'une certaine façon, il l'était, mais au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, sa voix retentit une nouvelle fois, lassée.

"T'attends que je me fasse dessus pour bouger ton cul, Jaëger ?"

Sa voix était plus forte, plus exaspérée, mais quelque chose dedans fit danser mon coeur dans ma poitrine. Je me serais bien passé de ça, cependant, puisque mon estomac se noua aussitôt, et je ne pus retenir l'horrible sourire qui naquit sur mon visage comme un idiot qui découvrait l'étendue du monde. Difficile de le rater, Levi l'avait capté sans l'ombre d'un doute; et je n'attendis pas qu'il me provoque davantage pour réagir.

C'était fou, irréfléchi, et certainement une erreur à rajouter sur ma longue liste. Mais dans l'instant je préférais m'enfoncer dans le confort de l'ignorance et faire comme si de rien n'était, parce que c'était plus facile. Je savais qu'une fois en bas, il serait peut-être déjà parti – oui, la possibilité qu'il se moque de moi n'était pas impossible – et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors j'allais passer de longues minutes gêné dans sa voiture, comme un enfant qui tombe amoureux pour la première fois. Mais au diable tout ça. Demain était un jour que j'aurais aimé oublier et j'avais encore la nuit pour le faire.

Avec un peu de chance, il m'enfermerait quelque part et je ne verrais plus jamais la lumière du jour. Et comme mes parents étaient pauvres, ils ne payeraient aucune rançon pour ma pomme – et je resterais là jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, dans l'ennui et l'obscurité, mais protégé de la fatalité qui avait bouffé ma vie. J'attrapais un t-shirt "propre", mais au moins, sa surface blanche était immaculée ; le hoodie vert qu'Armin avait ramené de chez Marco, et tout en enfouissant mes pieds dans mes converses rouges sur lesquelles Armin et moi avions dessiné des motifs tout à fait puérils, j'oubliai le triste sort du verre tombé dans la pelouse. Tant pis.

Mes pieds volèrent dans l'escalier – il était vingt-deux heures passées, et je croyais ma mère endormie. Peut-être l'avait-elle été, mais sa voix retentit quand j'arrivai dans l'entrée.

"Eren ?"

Mon coeur se figea tout entier, bouillonnant. Elle apparut à moitié derrière le mur qui rendait sur la cuisine, se penchant pour me jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, oui, aucun doute là-dessus. Et puisque Levi venait de partir, j'en déduisis qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris la décision de se coucher. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant qu'elle ne doive emmener Mikasa à son école, et chaque seconde qu'elle passait à me regarder était une seconde de sommeil perdue.

"Tu vas quelque part ?" Ses sourcils se froncèrent en même temps que les miens.

"Hm." Je cherchais quelque chose à dire ; non, en réalité, j'étais en train de peser le poids de la vérité et du mensonge. Quelle que soit la réponse elle verrait à travers, ma mère était assez maligne pour le deviner, mais lui dire que j'allais traîner la nuit (la veille de la reprise) avec un type louche qui m'avait initié à la nicotine ne me semblait pas être l'alternative la plus raisonnable. D'ailleurs, le formuler dans ma tête rendit la chose plus réelle que jamais, et mon ventre se noua davantage en réalisant que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Levi. _Levi. _"Oui."

Elle sembla devenir triste, tout à coup, comme si quelque chose avait traversé son visage.

"Eren…"

"Je sais." Ma voix était plus sèche que prévu, mais j'étais trop excité à l'idée de sortir, trop excitée en me remémorant ces deux yeux gris posés sur moi. J'aurais le temps d'avoir des remords plus tard. "Va dormir, M'an."

Elle soupira. Profondément.

"Eren il faut qu'on parle."

"Maman-"

"Eren, s'il te plaît-"

Elle n'alla pas plus loin car déjà je levais les mains en l'air en secouant la tête, chaque pas me menant plus en arrière. Elle avait quitté le mur pour se redresser, se montrant toute entière dans l'encadrement. Mais la barrière était toujours là, malgré tout, et que ce soit elle, mon père ou Mikasa, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de passer. Parce que j'étais ce que j'étais. Adolescent. Egoïste. Inconscient.

Dépendant ? Dépendant de Levi.

Ma main tâta la poignée derrière moi et ouvrit la porte sans qu'elle ne puisse m'en empêcher. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'y opposer, d'ailleurs, car elle se tenait les bras croisés, ramenant chaque pan de son long gilet taupe un peu plus près de sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger du froid inexistant. Son visage était déformé par une sorte de nostalgie profonde, mais je n'avais pas les mots pour la réconforter.

"Maman," fis-je d'une voix presque implorante, et pourtant, je ne lui laissais pas le choix, "on en parlera demain."

Je me retournai assez vite pour fermer la porte dans la seconde suivante, voyant son visage se fondre dans le bois usé de la porte d'entrée. Je le regrettais déjà. Mais tant pis. Je savais qu'on n'en parlerait pas. Pas demain en tout cas. Peut-être pas le jour d'après non plus. Et puis merde.

Mon coeur se serra en remarquant que la voiture de Levi était toujours garée au même endroit, et Levi n'avait même pas pris la peine de la démarrer (sûrement parce qu'il me connaissait assez pour savoir que j'allais prendre mon temps, j'imagine). Mes doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée de porte et glissèrent dans un geste maladroit, et je n'eus pas besoin de me pencher pour sentir Levi lever les yeux au ciel à l'intérieur du véhicule. Deuxième tentative réussie, je me faufilai à l'intérieur, espérant secrètement qu'aucun d'Armin ni de ma mère ne m'avait vu faire un tel crime.

J'étais masochiste. Je savais, au moment où j'avais quitté le balcon, que je me condamnais à une nuit sans répit, durant laquelle mon coeur ne cesserait de battre contre ma poitrine avec la même violence qu'un marteau. J'avais le coeur au bord des lèvres, et les tripes dans la gorge, mais quand mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Levi, aussi neutres que d'habitude, je parvins presque à l'oublier.

"T'en as mis du temps."


End file.
